Totally Random Island
by AngelMaster16
Summary: Total Drama Island. A beloved show with many lovable characters and many despised ones. But what happens when you mix up the order that those contestants appeared. What if Heather was never at Camp Wawanakwa, or if Emma appeared years before her real debut. This is that story. One that was created by random chance and turned into a story of new friends, hurt, betrayal and drama.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yes I'm doing another new story, but it's not just a random on the spot idea like some others I have done. I've wanted to do this one for a while. I've seen some other Total Drama Fanfictions do this idea and decided to take a shot at it. I put a bunch of different competitors (including some Ridonculous Race contestants and Blaineley) and put them into a random choice generator or whatever you call it (I did it a long while ago). The numbers 1-22 were chosen to be the contestants of this season, but honestly I only remember the three contestants I'm adding in World Tour from that random choice generator, but oh well. I've been liking writing this right now more than my other stories as I feel less stressful doing this. So I'm just gonna focus on this for a little bit until I get some of my mojo back. Anyways, hope it is enjoyable.**

Chapter One: Not So Happy Campers

A few seconds of calm water are interrupted when the camera looks at a man that seemed no older than 30 with a wind blown hair style and a bit of stubble.

"Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McLean and I'm dropping season one of the hottest new reality tv show, right here, right now!" The man said enthusiastically before turning to walk down the docks.

"Here's the deal," Chris McLean said as he walked down the docks, "Twenty two campers have signed up to spend the summer at this crummy summer camp. At least eight weeks. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then face the judgement of their fellow campers to determine their fate. Every few days, one team will either win a reward, or have to watch as one of their fellow teammates walk down the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and leave Total Drama Island. For good."

"Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremony," Chris motioned to a bunch of tree stumps surrounding a campfire pit, "Each week. All but one loser will receive a marshmallow and the one who does not doesn't proceed into the next challenge," Chris proceeded to eat the marshmallow before turning to the camera again, "And in the end, the last camper remaining will win 100 thousand big ones. Which let's be honest, they'll blow in a week."

"But to survive the summer, they need to battle black flies, grizzly bears," The camera proceeds to show a grizzly bear pouring salt on a bunch of flies, "Disgusting camp food. Wait, ew. Chef get this maggot out of here!" Chris yells as he notices a large maggot on top of the plates at the mess hall tables. A large, burly, dark toned man comes out with a large cleaver and slices the maggot in half before Chris gags and walks back to the docks.

"And of course, each other. Every single moment of the day is collected by the hundreds of cameras around the island. Who will crumble under the pressure and who will rise to the top? Find out here and now, on Total Drama Island!" Chris said in an excited tone as the camera fades to black to show the theme song.

(Insert Theme Song Here)

"Alright. Let's meet our contestants. First up is…" Chris let his voice stop as the two campers on the same boat departed and they both looked similar, but one looked more serious and had her hair straight whilst the other kept taking selfies and had pigtails.

"Kitsune and Emma. Nice to meet the two of you." Chris extended his hand for a handshake and Kitsune grabbed it happily.

"Call me Kitty. Also say cheese!" Kitty pulled Chris to her and took a selfie.

"Kitty's a bit of a photographer. She's always wanting to take pictures of anything she sees." Emma explained as she looked around and then glared at Chris.

"I knew I should have read the fine print." Emma muttered to herself as Kitty took pictures of the surroundings.

"Next up is…" Chris started when suddenly blaring music started playing and Kitty looked intrigued as a punk with a green mohawk and many piercings was standing at the edge of his boat with one foot on a speaker.

"Duncan!" Chris said cheerfully and Duncan scowled as he marched up to the host.

"I don't like liars. And this ain't no resort." Duncan growled and Chris smiled as Duncan grabbed his shirt.

"Oh I know. And that's why I have your parole officer on speed dial." Chris answered with a grin and Duncan dropped him before catching a glance of the two girls already there.

"Ok. Looking fine girls." Duncan smirked at the girls and Kitty blushed as Emma glared at Duncan and before she could respond, another ship docked and left, leaving behind a strong looking, giant boy but he didn't have a threatening aura.

"Hey Chris McLean. What's up my dude?" The new guy asked as he set down his luggage and fist bumped the host.

"DJ. Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa." Chris greeted and DJ looked around before picking up his luggage.

"Looked much nicer on the pamphlet." DJ mumbled to himself before walking over next to Emma and saw her glaring at Duncan and looked curious as he noticed Duncan flirting with Kitty.

"You two know each other?" DJ asked as he motioned to Kitty.

"Oh we're sisters. I'm one year older than Kit. And I don't trust that delinquent." Emma's hand curled into a fist and her knuckles turned purple.

"Oh, ok." DJ said quietly as a boat honked its horn before leaving.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, Beth." Chris greeted a short girl with glasses and braces and she smiled brightly.

"Oh thankths." Beth lisped before tilting her head, "You looked taller on tv." Chris scowled at the comment but brushed it off as another boat arrived with a bell chime. Everyone looked curious and saw a large, dark toned boy with an afro and beard making the sound with his mouth.

"Neat trick." Kitty complimented and the boy blushed before turning to grab his luggage.

"And here's our personal sound machine, Beardo." Chris introduced and Beardo shyly shook his hand before making a trumpet horn in victory.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't over do it." Chris warned Beardo who gave small smile before walking off to join the others as another boat arrived and a blonde girl was waving happily.

"Hi everyone! Where is this?" The blonde asked as she dragged her three suitcases off the boat and the driver threw out onto the docks five more.

"Jeez, overcompensate much?" Emma rolled her eyes and the girl looked confused.

"What does that mean?" The blonde asked and Emma groaned in annoyance.

"Hey Chip McDonalds. Where's the makeup department?" The blonde asked dumbly and the host winced before answering.

"First, my name's Chris McLean," The girl then looked more confused and Chris sighed in defeat, "Second, Lindsay there is no makeup department. This is a summer camp." Lindsay's eyes teared up and started crying in despair and Emma scowled.

"Ok, while she calms down, here's Brick McArthur, military cadet." Chris introduced as a boy with a buzzcut and grey eyes walked off his boat with only a backpack.

"Only something that small. What? Are you preparing for leaving early?" Duncan taunted and Brick gave Duncan a glare before shaking his head.

"No sir. I packed lightly because in war, you have to travel light. I have a few extra outfits, hygienic items, my alarm clock, and a swimsuit. I believe that to be enough to last me until the end." Brick opened his pack and pointed to every single item.

"You all should have packed light because the chances of winning is low. Out of all of you here so far, the cadet has the best chance." A red head with her hair in a bun and nerdy glasses stated as she stepped off of her boat.

"And here we have one of the two geniuses coming here. Welcome Scarlett." Chris said as Scarlett scanned over the other campers.

"Lawyer, photographer, delinquent, mother's boy, farm girl, makeup obsessed blonde and cadet. Out of all of you, I'd say cadet makes it the furthest." Scarlett deduced as she once again praised Brick who gave a small blush.

"In my opinion, I'd say the photographer is looking quite fine to me." Duncan claimed and Kitty blushed deeply before turning away.

"He's not even flirting much with her. Why's she acting like that?" DJ asked Emma who shook her head.

"She's not had a boy ever flirt with her. Probably because after my boyfriend broke up with me, I threatened any boy who came near her. And I'll make damn sure that he stays away from her." Emma snarled as another two boats arrived and dropped off two boys. One was latino with his hair down to his neck and a small beard that didn't leave his face, whilst the other boy was a dark skinned Hawaiian with bright smile and was flexing his muscles. Emma looked around and saw every girl drooling over the two boys and Emma scowled.

"Idiots." Emma muttered to herself as Chris shook their hands and introduced them as Alejandro and Justin, the latino and Hawaiian respectively. Emma then walked up to Kitty and slapped her and Kitty shook her head and stopped drooling.

"Dang. I drooled over a boy again?" Kitty asked her sister who nodded as she glared at the two attractive boys.

"I can tell they know this has a power over girls. Even Scarlett." Emma nodded to the genius who was lovestruck by the hot boys.

"Hey idiot girls! Hot boys are getting pushed into the water!" Emma proceeded to push both boys into the water and Alejandro surfaced and started sputtering.

"Ah chica. I don't think that was necessario." Alejandro mentioned as he slipped in a few spanish words as he helped Justin out from underwater.

"Get over yourself." Emma spat at him before she turned around and Scarlett and Lindsay threw her in the water after the boys, excluding Kitty who was watching next to DJ and Duncan.

"Need help up gorgeous?" Scarlett extended her hand and helped the boys out of the water.

"Oh I'm loving this conflict, but we have more contestants to get through. Which leads me to…" Chris motioned to a boat out on the water with a boy in a red tracksuit water skiing behind it.

"Woo hoo!" The boy cheered as he let go of the boat and started tripping over his skis and somehow launched himself into the pile of luggage.

"Epic wipeout Tyler!" Chris shouted as the boy held a thumbs up out of the luggage.

"This is where we're staying? Man, I was hoping for something better." Another boy stepped off a boat and he was seen with black hair, a light green shirt and a small stubble on his chin.

"And we welcome Devin as well." Chris shook the boy's hand and Devin shrugged.

"And I guess I welcome this place." Devin said and some chuckles were heard as Devin joined the other campers and another boat pulled up with a blonde haired girl in a cheerleader outfit with a mole on her cheek.

"Ugh. I did this to spite Samey and of course she doesn't get chosen. What's the point of even being here now?" The girl spat at the host who just grinned.

"Contracts, Amy, contracts is what's keeping you here." Chris taunted as he held up a stack of papers which Amy grabbed and tore to shreds.

"Great things about lawyers is they always make copies." Chris pulled out another stack of papers and Amy groaned in annoyance.

"Sha Lightning strikes!" A boy shouted, dressed in a football outfit, and with brown hair shouted arrogantly.

"Hello Lightning." Chris greeted and the boy shrugged him off as he looked at everyone else.

"Sha wimps. You're all weak little girls." Lightning scoffed and a wet Emma who was wringing out her hair walked up to Lightning and kneed him below the belt and caused him to fall to the ground in pain.

"Call me weak again. I dare you." Emma warned the boy who just groaned in pain as Emma pushed him into the water.

"Harsh." Duncan commented and saw himself on the receiving end of Emma's glare and gulped and instinctively went to protect his below the belt area.

"While I'm loving the tension, we still have to introduce the rest of the contestants. Speaking of which, where's the next boat?" Chris wondered as he turned towards the lake and jumped backwards as he saw a blonde, pale skinned girl petting a bird.

"Oh hello. My name is Dawn." Dawn waved at the contestants behind Chris and Chris looked dumbfounded.

"Where's your boat?" Chris questioned as Dawn pet the bird under its chin

"I didn't need one and gave him a few hundred dollars to compensate for his time." Dawn stood up from her lotus position and Brick looked at her with worry.

"Why not just give him a hundred dollars? Surely that wouldn't be as much of a detriment to any money you have." Brick said, assuming Dawn had as much money as any other high schooler.

"Oh no. My adoptive family is very well off. I don't necessarily need the prize money, but I do want to earn money for nature rather than just get handed it." Dawn assured the kind cadet who nodded in understanding.

"Ugh. Why is she allowed to compete?" Chris complained as an older looking woman stepped off a boat and scoffed at Chris.

"Because, the producers said I needed to participate on a new show in order to keep mine running." The woman turned her head towards the contestants.

"Great, we have to deal with an ancient mummy." Duncan groaned and the woman snarled.

"My name is Blaineley and I am only 30." Blaineley informed the delinquent who scoffed.

"You're still double our age. McLean, why is she allowed to compete when this was advertised as a competition between 22 teenagers." Emma stressed the last word and Chris just glared at Blaineley.

"Yeah, why'd the producers put you on my show?" Chris made sure to emphasize the my and Blaineley scoffed.

"You can't really argue it. I'm hear, so shove your complaints down your…" Blaineley's comment got cut off by a loud boat horn and a boy with a dirty green jacket and a blue toque got off the boat.

"What's up Ezekiel?" Chris asked and the boy looked up at the sky.

"I think I see a bird, eh." Ezekiel answered and got some chuckles from the campers as Chris put his arm around Ezekiel.

"Look kid. I know you don't get out much. Been homeschooled your entire life. Just keep your head down and don't get out within a week." Chris advised the boy who saluted the man.

"Sir yes sir." Ezekiel saluted before grabbing his one suitcase and walking towards the group but tried to remain to himself.

"Seems like a nice kid." Kitty looked at Ezekiel who started picking his nose.

"Yeah, seems great." Emma deadpanned as another boat arrived. As the boat docked, a large cloud of some substance floated over the crowd and they started coughing and hacking.

"Too much hairspray." Duncan fell to the ground dramatically.

"Ah this ain't enough you baby." The new arrival that had a tan and long poofed up hair snorted as she tossed aside one can of hairspray and grabbed another one.

"Hello, hack, Anne Maria." Chris coughed out as Anne Maria ignored him and was eyeing up Justin.

"Hey pretty boy. You're looking pretty good looking." Anne Maria complimented and Justin ignored her as he kept flexing his muscles.

"Ignoring the Jersey Shore Reject, here's our next competitor Courtney." Chris introduced as he helped the girl off of her boat. The hispanic girl had a smile and was looking at everyone.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Courtney greeted kindly as she set her luggage down and gave a glance at Duncan, "Well nice to meet most of you." Duncan scoffed but decided to keep his mouth shut at this comment.

"Well we have 20 campers so far. And we still have two left." Chris reminded as another boat arrived and off stepped an Indian girl with black hair and glasses who wasn't paying attention to the crowd and was just typing on a calculator.

"And I should arrive, now? Oh am I at the island already?" The girl looked up from the calculator and noticed that she was off of her boat.

"Yes Ellody, here's Camp Wawanakwa." Chris spread his arms and the girl looked around with a calculating scan.

"Secretive about true location, unsturdy dock that will fall down within a minute or so, and a… 30 year old washed up tv show host who is only here for her own improvement. Would you mind telling me why none of what was mentioned was in the contract that I read down to the finest print ten times?" Ellody questioned in an informative tone and Chris raised an eyebrow while every camper moved off the docks after the comment of its collapse.

"Had to ruin the surprise of the collapse didn't you?" Chris asked while pouting while Ellody responded with an affirmative yes as the last boat arrived and another Indian stepped off the boat, this time a skinny boy who seemed to be panicking.

"This isn't the clean resort I was promised to be germ free. This is a germ infested summer camp!" The boy said in a panicked voice and started scratching his arms.

"Get them off!" The boy scratched his arms as suddenly a creak was heard and he fell through a hole in the docks and into the water.

"Get me out of this germy water!" The boy shouted as he swam as fast as possible towards the land.

"Our last camper is Dave, the germaphobe. Now since we can't take it on the docks, we'll take the picture on the beach. Short people in the front." Chris informed the group and in the front from left to right was Dave, Beth, Ezekiel and Dawn. The next row was Duncan, Kitty, Emma, Amy, Courtney, Tyler and Ellody. Directly behind them was Alejandro, Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, Scarlett, Blaineley, and Devin. And in the last row was Beardo with Anne Maria on his shoulders and DJ holding Lightning up as he wanted to be clearly visible.

"Say cheese!" Chris said with a grin as he snapped the camera and a photo was taken, "Now if you'd all follow me." Everyone proceeded to follow the host to a campfire pit as said host started picking at the fire with a stick.

"This here is the dramatic campfire ceremony. Every few days the losing teams will meet here to eliminate one person, to walk down the Docks of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and you can never return. Ever." Chris emphasized his last word before turning to scan over the campers.

"Uh, Chip. Since I'm the prettiest can I get a cabin with a lakeside view?" Lindsay asked as she deviated off the conversation and many people gave her strange glances.

"While you're right," Chris said making every other girl protest, "You are bunking with the others on your team."

"If that's the case, I'd like to request a bunk under her." Duncan pointed his thumb behind him to Kitty who blushed deeply.

"Try it and your head is gonna be floating down the Mississippi River." Emma warned with a growl.

"Nope. The girls and boys will be separated at night." Chris said making Duncan snap his fingers in defeat.

"Come on guys, I'm sure it'll be fun." Devin tried to cheer a nearby Tyler and Courtney up as Trent glanced behind them at Duncan and turned to Courtney.

"At least you don't have to bunk with him." Tyler told Courtney as they watched Duncan started to noogie a deer.

"Uh McLean, I'd better get my own cabin. I refuse to bunk with a bunch of teenagers." Blaineley complained and Chris gave a devilish smirk.

"Take the cabin you're given or sleep in the outhouse. Your choice." Chris warned her, shutting up the TV hostess.

"Ok, when I call your name, go to my left. Lightning, Brick, Dawn, Amy, Blaineley, Emma, Alejandro, Justin, Scarlett, Devin and Lindsay. You will be known as…" Chris then tossed a rolled up green banner at the eleven competitors, which Lightning caught,

"The Screaming Gophers!" Chris said with a grin and Emma groaned as she realized whose team Kitty was on.

"Can't it be Sha-Team Lightning? Because I am sha-number one." Lightning proclaimed as he kissed his biceps.

"Yeah, no." Chris deadpanned before turning to everyone else.

"Everyone else to my right. That'd be Kitty, Duncan, Courtney, Tyler, Ezekiel, Anne Maria, Ellody, Dave, DJ, Beardo and Beth. You shall henceforth be known as…" Chris then tossed a red banner at the team, which Kitty caught and unraveled.

"The Killer Bass!" Chris announced and Kitty gave a cheer of excitement.

"Yeah, we're all a team!" Kitty said happily as Anne Maria scoffed.

"Stay out of the way of my poof and we'll be fine." Anne Maria said, disinterestedly as she started spraying her hair again.

"But Bass are filled with germs." Dave complained but was ignored entirely as Chris motioned for everyone to follow him.

"Bass get the cabin to the left and Gophers to the right. And then the girls are on the farther sides." Chris informed everyone as they nodded and started dragging their luggage towards their

**Confessional Introduction:**

"Here at the outhouse confessional, campers can air their dirty laundry and express their thoughts to the viewing audience. Be their thoughts good or bad." Chris introduced the place he was in.

**Confessional 1:**

"So far… this place sucks." Amy deadpanned with a serious face.

**Confessional 2:**

A wild loon is seen putting on Lindsay's makeup and ignores the camera

**Confessional 3:**

"All the aura here is all jumbled and confused. Like every camper doesn't know what they need. Except Brick, which is an exceptionally vibrant brown and green aura. Fitting for a cadet." Dawn mentioned as she had a small blush on her face.

**Confessional 4:**

"They only see me as a pretty face, like Justin. By associating with him, I'm not seen as un problemo. But I am playing for keeps. And I can already tell that Dawn, Brick and Ellody could be unos problemos grandes." Alejandro slipped into spanish a little bit but kept up with a devious grin.

**Confessional 5:**

"Check out what I can do! Sha-Lightning!" Lightning proceeded to punch a hole in the ceiling and was covered in fallen wood.

"Sha-Dang it!" Lightning cried out in pain

**End Confessionals:**

"Germs everywhere." Dave was seen in a small ball on the steps of the cabin, barely making it a step forward into the cabin before panicking.

"Get over yourself." Duncan stepped over the panicked germaphobe and stomped on his hand to try to get him up. This just sent Dave hyperventilating.

"Weakling." Duncan scoffed as he walked into his side of the cabin with Tyler and Beardo behind. DJ helped Dave off the ground and pat his back.

"It'll be fine man. Germs can't kill you." DJ tried to reassure the boy.

"Actually germs lead to many different sicknesses, the least of which is the common cold, which without proper vaccination before the twentieth century was known to kill." Ellody fact dropped as she poked her head out and then sighed as she saw Dave start panicking again, "Sorry."

**Confessional:**

"I may need to work on spouting out information." Ellody admitted sheepishly

**End Confessional:**

"Hey Chris. Is there any sort of counsellors or other adult supervision on this island?" Scarlett asked as she saw Chris walk nearby.

"You're all sixteen. That's old enough to be an ordinary camp counsellor. So besides myself and the island's cook, you'll be left mostly alone to your devices. But I have been told that if you attempt anything inappropriate, you get automatically eliminated. Got it, Duncan?" Chris turned to see Duncan approaching the girl's side of his cabin and just snapped his fingers in defeat.

Emma scowled as she saw this from her cabin and saw her sister giggling at the delinquent's attempt.

**Confessional:**

"If it wasn't obvious, I already dislike Duncan. And with him flirting with Kit, can you blame me?" Emma crossed her arms with a huff.

**Confessional 2:**

"Emma's a bit sensitive when it comes to boys flirting around us. Her last boyfriend, Jake, broke up with her in front of the entire school during a pep rally. So, yeah I understand her. But Duncan is just super cool." Kitty added at the end with a bright smile.

**End Confessional:**

Suddenly a loud screech was heard from the girl's side of the Gopher's cabin and a lot of people ran over and heard Lindsay keep yelling about a bug. DJ panicked as well and leapt onto someone's bed in the cabin. Suddenly everyone was panicking, trying to kill the cockroach.

Duncan smirked as he picked up an axe next to the cabin and entered the room and was about to slam it down when Dawn picked up the cockroach and started petting it.

"It'll be alright small one. Here let me release you away from danger." Dawn walked out with the cockroach and Duncan had to put the axe back where he got it.

**Confessional:**

"Was… really… I can't even. Was... he was gonna use an axe?!" Emma yelled in frustration, tugging at her hair.

**End Confessional:**

A burly man is seen in a chef's outfit behind the counter in the mess hall, with everyone wincing back at his loud tone.

"I serve it three times a day! You will eat it three times a day!" The man, only known as Chef, yelled as he slammed a ladle full of a red meat onto the first person in line's plate, that being Blaineley, who gagged at the sight of the food but grabbed her tray.

"Eat a cow." Duncan whispered to Kitty, who giggled but stopped when Chef glared at him.

"What did you say about me maggot?!" Chef yelled at him in his face, getting spit on Duncan's face.

"Nothing sir." Duncan answered with an eye roll as Chef placed glop onto his and Kitty's tray and Justin looked at the food in concern.

"Is this food high in nutrition, because I'm on a diet right now?" Justin asked and Chef growled and Ellody tapped his shoulder.

"Not a good idea to ask." Ellody told him and Justin nodded nervously as Chef put a bigger pile of glop onto his tray.

"Advice taken." Justin said as he walked to sit down. The camera then panned out to show each team sitting at their tables to eat. Everyone was making small talk as Ezekiel spoke up as Chris walked in.

"Eh. Can we get anything better to eat?" Ezekiel asked and suddenly a cleaver flew past his head, embedding itself into the mess hall wall next to the entrance.

"Slop's good eh." Ezekiel went back to eating silently out of fear and Chris smirked.

"You have one hour." Chris announced before walking back out of the mess hall. Everyone looked around nervously.

"Shut your yaps about being nervous. McLean isn't gonna make the first challenge a deathtrap." Blaineley scoffed at everyone's worry about the first challenge as the camera cut away to her standing surrounded by teenagers in swimsuits and her in just her normal outfit.

**Confessional:**

"So what I didn't actually believe McLean about it being a water challenge? I can take it." Blaineley's confessional from an earlier point in the day played.

**End Confessional:**

"Oh shit!" Blaineley yelled as the camera panned out to show all twenty two contestants standing near the edge of a cliff overlooking a jump into the water below.

**AN: Chapter One down. Twenty Four to go or so. If you don't remember everyone who is in this story, here's the list I had for the randomly generated contestants**

**Brick ***

**Dawn ***

**Beth ***

**Tyler ***

**Scarlett ***

**Amy ***

**Lindsay ***

**AnneMaria ***

**Beardo ***

**Kitty ***

**Devin ***

**Lightning ***

**Emma ***

**Courtney**

**DJ ***

**Justin ***

**Ellody**

**Dave **

**Blaineley ***

**Ezekiel ***

**Alejandro ***

**Duncan ***

**Of course as this is the first episode, not everyone has had their spot in the sun yet. But when writing this, I do feel somewhat of an improvement over TDI Beginnings. Maybe that's just a me thing. Anyways, tell me who you are rooting for and who do you think the main villain of the season will be (there will be smaller ones, but one major kahuna). Hope you enjoyed and have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here it is. Part two of Not So Happy Campers and the first challenges as well as the first elimination. Who will be eliminated? Keep reading to find out.**

Chapter Two: Not So Happy Campers Part Two

"The first challenge of the season is this…" Chris motioned to the edge of the cliff and the waters below, "to jump into shark infested waters and aim for the ring without the man eating beasts." Beardo let out the first few notes of the funeral march, but was slapped in the back by Courtney.

"We're not gonna die you idiot." Courtney reprimanded him and Beardo backed up sheepishly.

"No you're not gonna die… yet." Chris said ominously and most everyone gulped, barring Alejandro, Duncan and Blaineley.

**Confessional:**

"These losers don't know a thing about survival apparently. Well, besides maybe la cucaracha and the cadet." Blaineley scoffed at everyone else.

**Confessional 2:**

"I'm gonna die now. I'm going to FUCKING die now." Beardo said nervously as he followed it up with a sad trombone sound.

**End Confessionals:**

"Well, who wants to go first?" Tyler asked his team who all backed up, leaving him at the edge alone and he groaned in annoyance.

"Okay. I got this. Woo hoo!" Tyler ran off the cliff and was falling to the water and barely missed a buoy, but did accidentally hit the water with a split. Duncan, DJ, and Alejandro were all watching this and winced, as did the sharks in the water nearby.

"Watch out below!" Kitty laughed as she jumped, making it into the safe zone. After this, Duncan jumped and on his way down gave a camera the middle finger.

This was followed by Ezekiel, who was flailing on his way down, but managed to land in the safe zone.

"I ain't getting my hair wet." Anne Maria protested and her remaining teammates, Courtney, DJ, Beth, Beardo, Ellody and Dave all turned to her. Ellody walked up to her with a cold, calculated stare and slapped her in the face.

"Jump. I can assure you if you do not, you will cost us the win." Ellody stated coldly, a far cry from her nerdy talk she did earlier.

"I ain't jumping." Anne Maria turned to walk away, but was stopped by Chris.

"All non jumpers must wear the Chicken of Shame." Chris placed a chicken hat on Anne Maria's head, which she snarled at but accepted over getting her hair wet.

"Our chances of winning have gone down significantly. Anyone else not want to jump?" Ellody asked and DJ raised his hand lightly.

"I have bad experiences with water and high places. I once had to go to the hospital because my swim trunks gave me a horrible wedgie after jumping from the high dive. I can't do it." DJ explained and Ellody nodded and glared at Anne Maria, who was applying hair spray even with the chicken hat on.

"Fine. But two is our maximum chicken amount. Everyone else, get jumping." Courtney demanded and Beth shivered as Dave took her hand.

"Hey it'll be fine. Just aim for the center." Dave tried to act brave, but was also shaking nervously. Beth nodded as she grasped Dave's hand harder.

**Confessional:**

"Even if there are germs in the water, I am gonna compete. I can just use the prize money to disinfect myself." Dave explained, shivering at the thought of the germs.

**End Confessional:**

"Okay." Beth answered shakily and she and Dave ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped. Beth made it into the center, but Dave landed just outside of the safe zone. Dave resurfaced and started swimming as fast as possible and was being chased by sharks. Shortly after, he reached the boat the other jumpers were in and boarded it and the sharks bit onto a metal ladder.

"He's safe, so it counts as a point." Chris announced to everyone waiting to still jump.

"I'll go next." Ellody said and started looking at the ground and preparing to jump, when Courtney decided she had enough of waiting and pushed her off, making it into the center.

**Confessional:**

"I may not always be the most emotional, but I am not ecstatic about being shoved off the cliff." Ellody stated, dripping wet with water.

**End Confessional:**

Courtney followed after, leaving Beardo alone to hype himself up.

"I got this. I got this." Beardo whispered to himself as he paced nervously.

**Confessional:**

"I look at this sha-dude and think, he has no sha-chance." Lightning stated annoyingly.

**Confessional 2:**

"Fatso won't do it. Just like my sister wouldn't do it. Stupid Samey." Amy claimed, changing the topic from Beardo.

**Confessional 3:**

"If Beardo does it, I'd give him five stars." Kitty gave a thumbs up of encouragement.

**End Confessionals:**

"Screw this!" Beardo shouted as he ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped, making it into the safe zone with a big splash, causing the sharks to swim away.

"Okay then. Killer Bass had nine jumpers. Screaming Gophers, if you can match that, I'll give you some carts for the next part of the challenge." Chris added, making Brick grow a look of determination.

"Let's do this troops. Follow my example!" Brick shouted as he ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped, somehow doing a split the same as Tyler did when he landed, making his team all wince.

"See you below." Emma then ran and dove off the cliff.

"Sha-let me show you all how it's done." Lightning proclaimed, diving off the cliff with a sprint, but instead of landing in the safe zone, he landed outside of it and punched a shark on the nose.

"That poor creature!" Dawn gasped as she elegantly dove off the didn't aim for the safe zone, but for the injured shark to help it.

"I predict, if I jump next, one of you will try to get out of it. So who is thinking about not jumping?" Scarlett accused and Blaineley scoffed.

"Just jump already." Blaineley demanded but Scarlett walked up to her.

"If you don't jump, be assured, your downfall will be immediate." Scarlett warned in a dark tone before jumping off unceremoniously. After this, just as she predicted, Blaineley snatched a chicken hat from McLean and started walking back down the cliff the same as Anne Maria and DJ.

"Ugh. I'm not jumping. My makeup will run." Amy claimed and Lindsay nodded in agreement.

"Chica, you are jumping." Alejandro ordered right as Justin, ignoring all this, jumped off the cliff.

"Tell me why should I?" Amy demanded to know as everyone at the bottom of the cliff focused on Justin showing off his body for the sharks.

"If you don't, I will make you." Alejandro stated ominously and Lindsay, out of fear of being thrown off, jumped off the cliff flailing and screaming.

"Why don't you join me in not jumping, sexy boy?" Amy licked her lips and Alejandro gagged in disgust.

**Confessional:**

"I hate chicas like her. Thinking they can try to get close to me just for my body. So I did what any sane person would." Alejandro said with a grin.

**End Confessional:**

Alejandro backed up to the edge of the cliff as Amy cornered him, looking ready to lunge at him. Alejandro smirked and grabbed her arm and threw her off the cliff into the safe zone. As Amy resurfaced she gave him her middle finger.

**Confessional:**

"So he wants to play hard to get huh? Well I'll show him why he should give me attention." Amy said as she filed her nails.  
**Confessional End:**

"Last person here, the lackluster Devin. Are you gonna jump, or back out on your team?" Chris asked the teenager in the green swim trunks and same shirt as earlier.

"You know, I've always wanted to try this." Devin claimed as he ran and jumped off the cliff, making his way into the safe zone.

"With that ten jumpers to the Bass's nine, the Gophers win the advantage for the next part of the challenge! Carts to carry some heavy boxes that you need to bring back to your cabins! Have fun Bass! You get to carry those boxes." Chris announced as he was on the beach as the boat with the campers on it finally docked.

Chris tilted his head and saw someone was missing and looked to see Dawn still in the water, taking care of the shark Lightning punched.

"Dawn, the next challenge is starting." Alejandro told his teammate who kissed the nose of the shark before swimming to shore. Amy scoffed at the blonde, nature lover as she swam ashore.

**Confessional:**

"That Dawn girl reminds me too much of Samey. Always too kind and blech. I need to teach her a lesson." Amy decided with an evil grin.

**End Confessional:**

The camera cuts to show the Gophers easily pushing the carts with wooden boxes on the beach. Amy sees Dawn walk nearby by her as she helps Devin push a cart.

"Time to…" Amy prepares to trip Dawn, but is stopped by Brick grabbing her and picking her up as he was helping her push the cart.

"Are you gonna work, or are you gonna try to sabotage your own team? Because traitors don't last long in war, got it?" Brick asked and Amy nodded in annoyance as Brick set her back down.

**Confessional:**

"Usually I can't bring myself to threaten anyone, but Amy tried to hurt Dawn for no reason as well as hurt our team. One person can bring any team down. So I'm gonna be the person to bring us back up from anything. Because I am Brick McArthur, large and in charge!" Brick claimed, standing up suddenly with a wide smile.

**End Confessional:**

"Are you even going to help us?" Devin asked Blaineley who was filing her nails as they pushed the carts. There were only five carts and thus Blaineley didn't push one with someone else.

"Why even bother? You kids have got this." Blaineley claimed, making Devin glare at her in annoyance.

Meanwhile, the Killer Bass were far behind, struggling to pick up the heavy boxes. Courtney saw this and decided to step up and lead.

"Okay, everyone stop a moment. We need to do this with an organized system." Courtney claimed and Duncan scoffed as he kept walking.

"Who put you in charge, Ms. Princess?" Duncan kept walking, annoying Courtney in the process.

"We got this. Woo hoo!" Tyler cheered as he carried two boxes, but proceeded to trip, with Courtney facepalming in annoyance. Ellody tilted her head as Beardo helped her with her box.

"We got some team huh? A clumsy jock, a soundboard," Beardo smiled at her which she didn't do anything in response to but keep going, "A bossy rule follower, a semi-sociable farm girl, a homeschooled prairie boy, a germaphobe, a hair spray advertisement, a juvenile delinquent, a friendly giant, a photographer, and myself, an emotionless calculator." Ellody commented as she watched Beardo push the box along the beach.

"Farm girl? Wait, how can you tell Beth is from a farm? Or how Kitty is a photographer?" Beardo asked in curiosity.

"Beth's want to interact with others, as well as her small lisp and accent, insinuates that she comes from a not well off family, and her faint scent of grass and cow manure drive her to being a farm girl. As for Kitty, she's taking selfies every two minutes if you haven't noticed." Ellody pointed at Kitty, who took a selfie of her with the box, before going back to pushing.

"Huh. Wonder if she takes good pictures." Beardo asked as he kept pushing the box.

**Confessional:**

"I do wonder why Ellody called herself emotionless though." Beardo wondered aloud to himself.

**End Confessional:**

The camera now shows the Gophers arriving at the campsite and start cheering before cutting back to the Killer Bass as they still struggle.

"Campers! The Screaming Gophers have now arrived at camp and are trying to open the boxes! Killer Bass, you might want to speed up a little bit! Gophers, those boxes need to be opened without your hands! Thought you might want to know." Chris announced over the loudspeakers.

"This is sooooo hard." Beth fell on her back as she dropped the box she was carrying to the ground and with that it broke open, causing for the wood inside to fall out.

"Who says we need to carry the boxes all the way? Shows like this love loopholes like this." Duncan pointed out as he pulled out a knife and cut through the string holding the lid to open the box, still not using his hands or feet like Chris said.

Soon all the Bass had opened their boxes, with Duncan cutting all the strings with his knife. They picked up all the equipment.

"Hey are we making a pool or something, eh?" Ezekiel asked as he tilted his head as he picked up a liner.

"More like a hot tub." Beth pointed out as DJ picked up a heater.

"Well, let's hurry to camp and build it." Courtney said as she, Beardo, and Dave picked up some wood.

Meanwhile, the Gophers had resorted to trying to open the boxes using ropes and their teeth.

"Ouch, rope burn." Lindsay complained as the rope fell from her mouth. Amy rolled her eyes at this as she glared at Dawn again but saw Brick and Lightning near her, so decided against trying something.

"It looks like the Bass have arrived, and I was watching the footage and they are clear to start building a hot tub that will be theirs for the entire summer, or until they get eliminated." Chris walked up to the cabins as the Bass approached and Scarlett growled as she bit harder into a rope and tugged hard and got the box open. At the same time, Brick and Lightning got two more open and went to get onto the others.

A short montage is shown of the Bass organizing to build the hot tub and doing it with little flaws, with Beth helping Ezekiel figure out how to put a liner in and Tyler being caught by Ellody to stop him from tripping and breaking something. But as this happened, the Gophers are seen struggling as Amy keeps going after Dawn, Blaineley does nothing, and Justin trips over a piece of wood and drops the liner on Scarlett, who in a small panic, throws a couple nails at it and ruin the liner. After this, Devin is seen trying to nail in the wood to make the hot tub, but messes up and keeps hitting his own hand instead of nails.

After this montage, Chris looks at the two hot tubs. The Killer Bass's hot tub is complete, bar water, which was being put in by a hose right now, courtesy of Chris having some generosity and knowing the lake water wasn't the best. But he didn't bother with the Screaming Gopher's hot tub, as although the outer layer was fine and in place, some nails were hanging loose and the inside was a ruined liner.

"I guess the winner is obvious. The Killer Bass! Gophers, after sundown, meet me at the campfire. Tonight one of you is going home. Now is the time to decide who." Chris announced as the Killer Bass cheered and the Gophers groaned, Lightning even kicked the hot tub, causing the loose nails to fail and cause the hot tub's collapse. Now on the ground, the Gophers saw a nail file in the center of the broken hot tub and all looked to Amy and Blaineley.

"As if I'd bother putting my file in such an inconvenient place." Amy scoffed and Blaineley glared at her. Alejandro meanwhile bent down and picked up the file.

"This says it is Blaineley's. And at least Amy helped earlier in getting us a point at the cliff." Alejandro pointed at Blaineley's head and her chicken hat.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Blaineley glared at Alejandro, who started walking off to the mess hall, with the rest of the team following closely behind.

**Confessional:**

"Stupid kids. They should just do all the work for me. Stupid producers forcing me on this show." Blaineley grumbled to herself.

**Confessional 2:**

"The choice is obvious." Devin decided to tell the camera.

**Confessional 3:**

"I think all the sha-losers on my team should go, but old lady is annoying, but so is that blonde chick." Lightning scoffed as he kissed his own biceps.

**End Confessionals:**

"Gophers, tonight you sit before me because you lost the challenge. Before sitting before me, Chef told you all to vote in the confessional for the loser. Now, I have ten marshmallows on this plate. Please, once I call your name, come forward and receive your reward. If you do not receive your marshmallow, you will walk down the Walk of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and you can never come back. Ever." Chris reinformed the team of what he had told them earlier in the day.

"The first marshmallow goes to… Emma." Chris announced and the girl walked forward and got her marshmallow.

"Next up…

Justin…

Alejandro…

Devin…

Lighting…

Brick…

Scarlett…

Dawn…

Lindsay…" As Chris called each name, said person happily walked up to grab their symbol of immunity. Now only Blaineley and Amy were left without a marshmallow and only one left on the plate.

"Ladies, there is one marshmallow left. Blaineley, you're lazy and think everyone should do stuff for you and no one likes that. Amy, you refused to jump before being thrown off, tried flirting with Alejandro, and made Brick mad at you for trying to go after Dawn. Now the final marshmallow of the night goes to…" Chris said this and both females looked at the marshmallow with increasing anxiety as Chris let the tension build up.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Amy you're safe for another day. Blaineley, you're done for." Chris smirked happily and Blaineley was about to protest when she was grabbed by Chef and dragged down to the Boat of Losers unceremoniously.

"Everyone here is safe… for now." Chris said ominously, making Devin gulp nervously.

The camera then cut to the Killer Bass chilling in their hot tub, celebrating in a more relaxed environment and were taking the opportunity to talk.

"So I've had brathes for the last two years now. They make me talk with a thlight lithp. Sometimes it's there and thomtimes I talk fine." Beth told Beardo who nodded as he understood the words even with the slight lisp.

"At least we're relaxing in filtered water instead of lake water." Dave sighed happily as Duncan walked up behind him and put some dirt on his shoulder, causing Dave to freak out and run to the cabin in his dripping wet state. Duncan, Tyler and DJ laughed as Kitty rolled her eyes and kept talking to Ellody and Courtney. Suddenly the girls all started hacking and coughing and glared at Anne Maria. Ezekiel watched everyone talk with a little bit of jealousy as he didn't even know how to even start a conversation. So he just picked at the dirt near the hot tub with a stick.

Now the Screaming Gophers are seen approaching and walking to their cabins, barring Alejandro who looks to one of the cameras.

"Just know this, even as they talk, they are not safe. My team will not keep losing and they shall fall. Every last one of them." Alejandro told the camera ominously before the camera cut away and ended the episode.

**AN: And thus this chapter is over. Honestly, when I look back at Total Drama Island: Beginnings, I feel this Not So Happy Campers is a better start than what I had for that story. Perhaps that's just me being pessimistic about my own work or me improving in quality. But either way, Blaineley is eliminated. Personally, she is my least favorite competitor in all of Total Drama. She has no redeemable qualities in the show and is annoying as anything. The only reason she even survived one elimination in canon was so that they didn't have Owen participate and dominate in the eating contest in the next episode. Anyways, I knew she wouldn't last long when I got this random assortment of characters. But I think I portrayed her well. Now, I'll reveal the votes as I did in my previous story.**

**Votes:**

**(Camper: Who they voted for)**

**Alejandro: Blaineley**

**Devin: Blaineley**

**Justin: Blaineley**

**Lightning: Blaineley**

**Scarlett: Blaineley**

**Emma: Blaineley**

**Lindsay: Blaineley**

**Dawn: Blaineley**

**Brick: Amy**

**Amy: Dawn**

**Blaineley: Amy**

**Elimination Order:**

**22: Blaineley (The Washed Up Celebrity)**

**21-1: Unknown Order**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Welcome back to Totally Random Island. I don't have much to say here except I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Three: The Big Sleep

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island. Last time, we welcomed our contestants and introduced them to the island. They really got to know it when they had to jump off a cliff for our first challenge." Chris said from the docks as clips of Amy being thrown off the cliff and Tyler's water split were shown.

"After that, both teams had to build a hot tub, where the Killer Bass succeeded where the Screaming Gophers failed, leading to our first elimination ceremony where we said goodbye to Blaineley. Good riddance." Clips are shown of Duncan opening the boxes and the Bass's hot tub, followed by Blainley being dragged to the Boat of Losers.

"Who will join her in Losertown? And who will stay safe for another episode? Find out today, here on Total Drama Island!" Chris announces loudly as the camera panned backwards to showcase the entire island as the camera cuts to show the theme song and intro.

_**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,**_

_The camera first shows Chris at the docks as a boat docks and then the camera flies through the island to show cameras in the trees and bird nests before the camera flies into the shark infested waters beneath the cliff. Beardo is seen quickly swimming away from the sharks._

**_You guys are on my mind._**

_Beardo is then fished out of the water by Brick who helps him onto a raft as Dawn tames the sharks chasing Beardo and the camera pans to the nearby beach to show Beth, sighing in relief that Beardo was safe._

**_You asked me what I wanted to be_**

_Amy is then seen chasing Ezekiel around with a wooden bat and run through the beach and into the woods_

**_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_**

_Amy and Ezekiel run past DJ who is meditating peacefully as Amy and Ezekiel's presence shocks the animals meditating on DJ into biting him._

**_I wanna be famous._**

_DJ runs by the confessional with the animals biting him, and Duncan laughs as Emma glares at him and Kitty pats her sister on the back in assurance_

**_I wanna live close to the sun,_**

_DJ proceeds to also run by Tyler, Lindsay and Lightning, who don't pay him any attention. Lightning is seen doing some tricks with a football and Tyler is tied up in a yoyo and Lindsay is seen clapping, but is unsure of for whom._

**_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_**

_DJ trips and falls into the mess hall, the animals running off of him and Chef growling at the animals, as well as a tied up Dave and Ellody, causing the animals to run off as Dave and Ellody gulp in fear_

**_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_**

_The camera then pans to Alejandro on the docks, being pestered by Blaineley and Anne Maria and is saved when Amy pushed them off to get to Ezekiel, who ran by a moment before. Amy then lunges at Ezekiel, but is pushed off by a smiling Alejandro._

**_I'll get there one day._**

_Scarlett watches this scenario unfold with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face as she types on a calculator for some sort of equation._

**_Cause, I wanna be famous!_**

_The camera then pans to show Chef at the docks with Chris as Justin tries to meet Chris's smiling capabilities and is pat on the back by Devin in reassurance_

**_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_**

_The camera then shows Brick and Dawn nearby on their raft, trying to hold off another shark from taking hold of Beardo as Lightning jumps in the water and punches it, making Lindsay clap nearby to Tyler's dismay_

**_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_**

_The camera then shows Beth twirling batons that were on fire, but dropping them on the dock. The camera then uses the fire to transition to nighttime, with every camper gathered around the campfire._

**_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_**

_Duncan and Kitty go to kiss when Blaineley shows up in between them and uses Kitty's phone to take a picture of them, prompting Duncan to jump at Blaineley to beat her up. Kitty sighs in exasperation as the whistling of the theme song is concluded._

The camera then cuts to show Justin waking up and looking around at his teammates and his eyes narrow at Alejandro.

**Confessional:**

"McLean had me and Alejandro on the same boat and introduced us like we were the same person. Mr Spanish thinks his looks can compare to mine. I'll just prove him wrong." Justin told the viewer arrogantly

**End Confessional:**

Meanwhile as Justin is looking at Alejandro, Dawn yawns and wakes up and finds her arms covered in some kind of liquid. Dawn looks around and sees Amy pretending you be asleep, but sees the smirk on her face

**Confessional:**

"Poor Amy. She thinks she always needs to torment someone in order to make herself seem better. It comes from years of being given preferential treatment." Dawn sighed as she held up her arms.

"At least it's just tree sap." Dawn smiles as she started licking the sap off her arms

**Confessional End:**

After Dawn re-enters the cabin with her arms without tree sap, a loud air horn is heard, causing all the girls in her cabin to shoot up in their beds, excluding Amy who was just painting her nails, but she dropped the nail polish and growled in anger as she stormed outside, followed by Dawn, Scarlett, Lindsay and Emma.

Outside Chris is seen holding an airhorn up to a megaphone with a smirk on his face. Everyone was now up, grumbling at the early wakeup call.

"What do you think you're up to McLean?!" Amy stormed up to the host in anger, but was grabbed by Lightning and Brick before she could do anything.

"Good morning campers. I can see you are all so cheerful." Chris smiles with a sarcastic tone and every camper, excluding Justin and Dawn, looks exhausted with the early wakeup call, even Amy who was already awake.

"Hey are we going to sha-eat? Because Lightning needs his protein." Lightning asked as Amy finally stopped trying to go after Chris.

"Oh you'll eat. After a ten kilometer run around the island that may take all day for you less athletic campers." Chris answered and Lightning smiled in excitement.

"Sha-I got this." Lightning cheered as his stomach growled.

**Confessional:**

"I'll be done in less than a sha-hour. Make way for my Daily Protein Allotment." Lightning boasted as he pumped his fist.

**End Confessional:**

"Is this some sort of joke? Is this funny to you?!" Duncan went to punch the host, but was grabbed by DJ.

"Tsk. Remember, I have your parole officer on speed dial." Chris reminded Duncan, who scoffed as the camera cut to Chris on a four wheeler watching the campers run on the beach.

"Keep it up. Just half a kilometer down." Chris encouraged with a hint of snark, causing Dave to groan as he tripped and face planted in the sand, shocking him to get up and run.

"This… is tiring." Scarlett gasped out as she neared the cliff they had jumped off of yesterday.

"Agreed." Ellody told Scarlett as they both tried to keep walking, but their legs gave out.

**Confessional:**

"I am not much for exercising. My body isn't built well for it." Ellody explained as she wiped her head of sweat.

**End Confessional:**

The camera then cuts to show Lightning and Brick ahead of everyone and approaching the mess hall. Lightning smirks as he keeps up his pace, but Brick decides to speed up and beats Lightning to the mess hall after their fifty minute run.

"Sha-dang it!" Lightning pounded his fist on a table as Brick sat down next to him and saluted.

"Good race my fellow Gopher." Brick congratulated and Lightning shook his hand.

"Yeah, good game. But next time, I'll sha-beat you." Lightning answered in a show of good sportsmanship.

The camera then cut to show Tyler trip over a log as Alejandro jumped over him with Justin just stepping on the fallen boy.

"Ow!" Tyler complained when Justin walked on his hand and Justin ignored his cry.

**Confessional:**

"I'm used to it. Sometimes at football games, my own teammates would walk on me just to win," Tyler's eyes filled with tears that threatened to leak out that he brought his arm up to wipe away, "Still have the scars." Tyler muttered to himself.

**End Confessional:**

"If you aren't back by sundown, you don't get dinner." Chris warned contestants as they struggled through a forested area. Emma groaned but shook her head and ran to Kitty.

"How are you holding up Kit?" Emma asked her younger sister, who shrugged and pulled out her phone as she kept walking slowly and took a picture of her and Emma.

"Fine. A bit tired, but beyond that fine." Kitty yawned a little and Emma's eyes narrowed as she saw Duncan walk by. Kitty noticed this and spoke up.

"Are still so hung up over Jake that you won't let me even get close to Duncan?" Kitty asked with a pout and Emma shrunk slightly.

"I am over Jake. Always have been. Not like he was ever important to me." Emma stated quietly, more trying to convince herself than Kitty.

"Hmm. Hey, if you had to date anyone on your team, who would it be?" Kitty decided to drive the conversation away from the past, knowing how her sister could get.

"_Nǒ̵̝ ŏ̷͕n̵̨͝e̵̼͑" _Emma thought to herself in her head, her self doubts crushing her self worth.

"I don't know." Emma answered and Kitty decided to examine anyone who was around her.

"Oh how about… oh maybe Lightning?" Kitty offered and Emma scoffed.

"Guy kisses his own biceps. No thanks." Emma brushed the thought aside quickly.

"Maybe… Justin?" Kitty offered and Emma looked to see Justin flash her a bright smile and she gagged.

"Too much of a perfectionist." Emma again brushed aside another suggestion.

"How about… Alejandro?" Kitty offered and Emma saw Alejandro a ways away from them, with Amy trying to chase him down.

Before Emma could speak up, someone is heard throwing up on the ground from exhaustion and they turn to see Dave scratching himself and trying to not vomit again.

"So many germs." Dave said in paranoia and Kitty went to help him up.

**Confessional:**

"That Dave kid needs to see a therapist for that germ obsession of his." Emma commented dryly.

**Confessional 2:**

"I'm trying my best, alright!?" Dave tugged at his hair in annoyance and immediately pulled out hand sanitizer and put it on, then realized what he was doing and looked sheepishly at the camera.

**End Confessional:**

After a while, most campers made their way into the mess hall. Lightning, having been tired of waiting, went to his cabin to eat his DPA (Daily Protein Allotment), but no one else ate. Soon DJ ran in, carrying Scarlett and Emma over his shoulders.

"They passed out at kilometer 3. I've been carrying them for a while." DJ told everyone as he set them down on benches, with Scarlett immediately sitting up.

"Ellody may have, but I pretended to just to get help." Scarlett straightened her glasses and noted that only Dave and Dawn were missing.

A minute passed when Dawn walked in, looking like she was unfazed by the run, whereas Dave walked in and fell to the floor in relief.

"Good job Dave! You cost us the challenge!" Courtney yelled at Dave as he struggled to stand up as Ellody woke up from her passing out.

"Hey if the other team sha-lost, then we win!" Lightning cheered happily as he jumped on a table in celebration. His team started cheering as well.

"Not so fast Gophers. That was only part one. Now, who's hungry?" Chris smirked as he had Chef push in a large table that had a feast. Turkey, ham, stuffing, chicken legs, mashed potatoes, apple pie, roast beef, and so much more.

**Confessional:**

"After tres dias de Chef's slop, that was very appealing food." Alejandro told the camera as he ate a chicken leg with a smile.

**Confessional 2:**

"So Chef was making the food bad on purpose? Huh, good way to lower morale and raise drama at meals." Scarlett deduced as she eyed the turkey on her plate before shrugging and eating it with a fork elegantly.

**Confessional 3:**

"I could not touch that meal. Too much meat and artificial flavors that were poor to health." Dawn told the camera as she gave a small shudder when she said meat.

**End Confessional:**

As everyone is eating, Dawn walks out of the mess hall and goes to some nearby bushes around the campsite and starts picking berries. As she is doing so, the person who approaches her is Lindsay of all people.

"Hey Dhalia, what are you doing?" Lindsay asked as she wiped away a bit of food from her lips.

"Ah hello Lindsay. My name is Dawn, but it is quite alright if you don't remember just yet. Your aura tells me you have trouble remembering names. Oh your aura is such a passionate pink. It's very beautiful." Dawn said calmly and Lindsay tilted her head.

"What's aw-ra?" Lindsay mispronounced, but this didn't make Dawn's attitude and kindness falter.

"It's what surrounds every living thing. It helps show the history, the personality, the beliefs, everything about a person. Yours tells me you are a person who loves her friends deeply and cares kindly for everyone, and yet also holds many objects close to your heart. Like your makeup." Dawn added at the end and Lindsay gasped in surprise.

"Wow, you can tell I like makeup? If you want, you can borrow some." Lindsay took the conversation away from aura.

"It is quite fine. I believe one's looks shouldn't need to be changed from how they naturally are. But thank you for the offer." Dawn smiled and Lindsay pouted slightly but nodded.

"Hey Dawn, Lindsay. Chris wants you back in the mess hall." Brick walked up to the two who nodded and followed behind Brick back to the mess hall, neither Lindsay or Brick noticing Dawn's ever so faint blush as she looked at Brick.

**Confessional:**

"Aw man, I wish Dawn would let me share makeup. That's how I usually made friends. By giving them stuff. Why doesn't she want it?" Lindsay wondered dumbly as she put red lipstick on.

**End Confessional:**

Now all the campers gathered near Chris with the feast being taken back into the kitchen. Groans were heard from Beth, Beardo, Tyler and Kitty due to how much they ate.

"Now it's time for the actual challenge. Chef told me about this one awhile ago, so I'll let him explain." Chris smirked evilly as Chef came back from the kitchen and slammed a cleaver on a table.

"Listen up maggots. Now after your exhaustion from the run and the food, you maggots will not try to stay up as long as possible without so much as ten seconds of your eyes being closed. Before any of you dumb maggots ask, you are allowed to blink. It's ten seconds all at once. Me and my troops did this before as training to make us able to stay up as long as we are able to." Chef explained gruffly and Alejandro glared at Chris.

"So that run and the food was just to tire us out?" Alejandro questioned as his eyes flickered to the kitchen where the food was. Chris just shrugged and nodded in response.

"Damn, they're good." Duncan said, half impressed by the challenge given to them.

"How long do you want to bet before someone drops?" Kitty whispered to Duncan, who cast a glance at the person who looked the closest to passing out, Dave.

"Five minutes." Duncan answered as Dave trudged past them to follow Chris to the campfire where the challenge would take place. Kitty shrugged at this and nodded in agreement. Emma saw their interaction and scowled.

**Confessional:**

"Don't think that I don't know what you're up to punk. Getting all close to my sister just to help yourself get further, before dumping her for your own benefit. I've seen it before. You can't fool me." Emma growled, an almost unnoticeable tear falling down her cheek at the end.

**End Confessional:**

The camera then cut to show a timer increase and jump 4 hours to just past sunset, due to the run and feast taking up a good portion of the day. All campers seemed to still be awake, even Dave, making Duncan hand Kitty five bucks for the bet earlier.

"It seems that every camper is still awake, even after this grueling day." Chris commented from the podium where he had stood for the campfire ceremony before. Suddenly a thud is heard and everyone looks to see Anne Maria fall to the ground, hair spray still in her hand. A bell is heard and now there are even numbers for both teams of ten each.

The camera then shows a couple hours later Lindsay watching Tyler closely as he tries to keep himself awake by exercise. Lindsay yawns and her eyes start to close but shakes her head and keeps watching Tyler.

Meanwhile, Devin is arm wrestling Alejandro to pass the time and notices Lindsay's ordeal.

"Should we try to help her?" Devin asked Alejandro who was about to respond when Tyler fell to the ground, followed by Lindsay following him due to her boredness.

"Timber." Alejandro deadpanned and Devin snorted as Alejandro once again beat him in arm wrestling.

The camera then cut to Scarlett writing in the dirt with a stick when Ellody peeks over her shoulder and points to the first equation she was doing.

"You forgot to take the fourth root of 86 there, thus the rest of your answer has been made obsolete." Ellody yawned out to Scarlett, still with an emotionless voice. Scarlett finally noticed her and pushed her away in anger, going to fix the mistake but after Ellody's yawn, Scarlett's eyes started drooping, but she shook herself awake, focusing on Ellody with a growl.

**Confessional:**

"So that wannabe nerd thinks she is smarter than me, Scarlett McGrady?!" Scarlett pulled at her red hair in anger.

**End Confessional:**

"Hey, Ellody." Scarlett said sweetly as she picked up a marshmallow stick that had been sharpened and Ellody turned around and Scarlett threw the stick hard and Ellody barely ducked as the stick embedded itself in a nearby tree.

"Keep to your own team." Scarlett hissed out before going back to distracting herself. Ellody looked confused and shocked by this action, but was taken out of it when Courtney put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't let her get to you. She's just… focused." Courtney reassured Ellody, who was still looking at Scarlett's equations trying to find more mistakes, but was stopped by Courtney leading her back to their team, who were all gathered in a circle excluding Tyler and Anne Maria.

"Thanks Cort. I thought we could take the time right now and get to know each other better." Kitty thanked as her team all gathered near the campfire while the Gophers were trying other things around the area to stay awake, like Dawn allowing Lindsay to braid her hair. Kitty was sitting to the left of Duncan, who was carving into the empty log to the right of him. The next seat from Duncan's carved one sat Beth on the ground in front of Beardo. DJ sat behind Beth and to his left sat Dave and Ezekiel as Courtney sat behind Kitty and Ellody sat next to her.

"So what're we gonna do?" Beth asked and Duncan stopped carving.

"Kitty wants us to play twenty questions. You all can share all that, but I'm not sharing everything 'bout me." Duncan pointed his knife to his right at Beth, "Got it?" Beth nodded in fear and Duncan smirked.

"How about Kitty first? How about… what's your relationship with Emma like?" Courtney asked and as she said the name, Duncan could just feel her harsh glare.

"Oh, me and Emma are each other's best friends. We grew up in a close knit family and relied on each other a lot. She is cold sometimes, but that's mostly because of her bad memories of her ex-boyfriend." Kitty explained without hesitation and Duncan raised an eyebrow.

**Confessional:**

"So she dislikes me because I probably remind her of her ex? At least I wasn't forced to try and figure it out for half the season and get that unsatisfying answer, which honestly is way too normal." Duncan rolled his eyes as he stabbed his knife into the confessional and his eyes raised in interest as he is seen to start carving into the confessional wall.

**End Confessional:**

"Okay then, DJ you're next. Why do you want to win the prize money?" Kitty asked the gentle giant who blushed at the attention as everyone looked at him.

"I want to win for my Momma. She hasn't been home to Jamaica for years and I want her to be able to visit her home." DJ answered with a smile and the girls all cooed at the answer in response to the giant's kind heart and the guys all gave him smiles.

"Hmm, okay. How about you Duncan? What were you sent to juvie for?" Beth asked next and immediately regretted it when Duncan glared at her.

_Ň̸̝o̵̮̕t̷̡̛ ̶̛̙y̶̫͆o̷̯̽u̵̬̐r̸̳̂ ̸̰͐f̷̬͐ả̴̳u̵̙̾ḽ̵͌t̵͊Ň̸̝o̵̮̕t̷̡̛ ̶̛̙y̶̫͆o̷̯̽u̵̬̐r̸̳̂ ̸̰͐f̷̬͐ả̴̳u̵̙̾ḽ̵͌t̵̩͊Ň̸̝o̵̮̕t̷̡̛ ̶̛̙y̶̫͆o̷̯̽u̵̬̐r̸̳̂ ̸̰͐f̷̬͐ả̴̳u̵̙̾ḽ̵͌t̵̩͊Ň̸̝o̵̮̕t̷̡̛ ̶̛̙y̶̫͆o̷̯̽u̵̬̐r̸̳̂ ̸̰͐f̷̬͐ả̴̳u̵̙̾ḽ̵͌t̵̩͊Ň̸̝o̵̮̕t̷̡̛ ̶̛̙y̶̫͆o̷̯̽u̵̬̐r̸̳̂ ̸̰͐f̷̬͐ả̴̳u̵̙̾ḽ̵͌t̵̩͊Ň̸̝o̵̮̕t̷̡̛ ̶̛̙y̶̫͆o̷̯̽u̵̬̐r̸̳̂ ̸̰͐f̷̬͐ả̴̳u̵̙̾ḽ̵͌t̵̩͊Ň̸̝o̵̮̕t̷̡̛ ̶̛̙y̶̫͆o̷̯̽u̵̬̐r̸̳̂ ̸̰͐f̷̬͐ả̴̳u̵̙̾ḽ̵͌t̵̩͊_

Duncan shook his head and cleared his head of those thoughts.

"Not your business. But I will say this, my family are police and my dad is a police chief, so let's just say, they made sure to have the judge extend my stay in juvie hall." Duncan said with resentment clear in his voice and everyone knew to drop it.

Alejandro watched the interaction of the Killer Bass as he and Devin took a break from the distraction of arm wrestling and glanced over his team. Currently, besides himself and Devin, Lindsay was still braiding Dawn's hair, Justin was talking to Scarlett as she forced herself to interact to stay awake, Lightning was doing sit ups to keep himself occupied, but was tiring himself out, Brick was trying to tell him to stop as Lightning crashed and took their team down another point. Amy was glaring at Dawn as Emma kept preventing her from attacking the kind nature girl.

**Confessional:**

"Everyone was just talking and getting to know each other. I knew this was an opportunity to get people on my side, perhaps into an alliance. After all, it never hurts to have an insurance policy on shows like this." Alejandro smirked his perfectly white teeth.

**End Confessional:**

Alejandro knew Devin would probably join him as he seemed gullible enough, but he needed someone else. Someone who would be willing to listen to him and get their hands dirty. Quickly he went over the possibilities in his head.

Dawn, Brick and Lindsay were out due to their kind hearted and their possible inability to listen to him. Lindsay was a backup for possible gullibility.

Scarlett was ruled out as was Justin due to their unpredictability at the moment and how he saw they were unlikely to listen to him.

Lightning was out due to his arrogance and his want to only win for himself, as shown through the race when he just ran to show he was the best.

That left Amy and Emma. At the moment Amy was hated by everyone on their team for her unwillingness to work with others and listen to them. He knew he had to fix that or vote her off soon.

That meant he would need to ask Emma. And what better way than to appeal to the one aspect of her that has been prevalent so far? Her desire to protect her sister. Alejandro deigned to talk to the two soon in private once more of their team fell.

The camera then cut away to later that night, showing Beth sleeping on the ground as the Killer Bass had finally ran their course with twenty questions, with DJ and Beardo also asleep on the ground as well. That doesn't mean the Screaming Gophers hadn't lost anyone. Scarlett finally succumbed to her early tiredness when doing more equations and Lightning passed out doing push ups. Right now, some people, namely Amy, were getting very cranky out of their tiredness.

"Let me at her!" Amy yelled as she struggled to break free from the hold Brick and Alejandro had on her as she snarled in the direction of Dawn, with her braiding finally done. Lindsay was hugging Dawn out of fear for her.

"What is your problem chica?" Alejandro struggled to keep her from breaking free.

"Her! Her act of kindness is all a lie! All she'll do is be nice until you are disposable! That's how the world works, so why shouldn't Samey be like that!?" Amy said delusionally as she finally passed out and Alejandro raised an eyebrow and Dawn sighed as she was safe.

**Confessional:**

"Samey? I think she's mentioned her sister by that name before. But why did she think that Dawn was Samey? Also, kindness until disposable? Perhaps Amy was more seeing herself during her sleep deprived state than seeing her sister. However, Amy hasn't been acting kind at all, so this is just speculation de la situacion." Alejandro deduced to the camera, as always slipping in some spanish at the end.

**Confessional 2:**

"Poor Sammy. To have Amy force what she sees as the faults of the world as her sister's fault and for Amy to exemplify those faults herself." Dawn shook her head sadly.

**End Confessional:**

Devin and Emma both sighed in relief as the situation calmed down as they went to pick up the cards they had been playing with that Alejandro had grabbed on his way back from an earlier bathroom break.

"Ah, yes. We were playing, were we not?" Alejandro sat back down on the ground around a stump near the campfire.

"Eh, we'll reshuffle. That fiasco took awhile." Emma decided as she started shuffling the cards and glanced in the direction of a tired Kitty taking selfies with her teammates, more often than not Duncan.

"You seem to not like your sister talking to Duncan. Why is that so?" Alejandro decided to ask as Devin yawned but shook his head.

"I don't trust him for the fact that he immediately flirted with her the moment he got here. And she doesn't mind! I mean, doesn't she see that he's just a juvenile punk that only wants her as a summer fling and will then dump her, leaving her heartbroken?" Emma seethed as she started dealing out cards for a game of Go Fish.

"You seem to speak from experience, but I won't pry. I am un hombre of honor. But say there was a way for us to try to get rid of Duncan, would you be willing to help?" Alejandro didn't look at the cards but into Emma's eyes.

"As long as it doesn't hurt Kitty." Emma immediately responded and Alejandro nodded.

"But of course. This will help all three of us. You, me, and Devin you as well mi amigo. I am proposing an alliance. To get further in the game, we need to not get voted off. So we ally with each other and get to where the teams dissolve. Then we agree to vote off Duncan immediately and then we could abolish the alliance if that is what you want." Alejandro proposed and Emma seemed contemplative as Devin spoke up.

"I guess I'll join dude. Gets all three of us closer to the prize." Devin accepted and shook Alejandro's hand and Emma sighed.

"I suppose so. But we are all equals in this alliance, comprende? No bossing each other around to do stupid things like get you a bag of potato chips. Then I'll join you, just to make sure I can protect Kitty." Emma decided and Alejandro shook her hand.

"Gracias amiga. Now we can take the time to establish some rules. Perhaps it will help keep us…" Alejandro didn't finish his sentence as Devin passed out before they could start the game of cards.

**Confessional:**

"Don't worry Kitty. I'll protect you from him." Emma quietly promised, closing her eyes but shaking her head to stay awake.

**End Confessional:**

"Hey amiga. Stay awake." Alejandro told Emma as the sun started rising and Emma yawned.

"Ugh. This is so tiring. Hey, when did Lindsay fall asleep?" Emma asked, motioning to the nearby, asleep blonde girl.

"An hour ago." Alejandro answered as his eyes went to Dawn, her hair still in the braid by Lindsay, talking to Brick. He was about to try and go talk to them to make them more likely to listen to him in the future, when he noticed Courtney approach a still Justin, still standing up.

"Hey, bozo. Move already." Courtney told the boy in a tired anger and pushed him and Justin's eyes opened from beneath a painted mask for his eyes.

"Uh…" Justin was left speechless as he noticed the attention of the Killer Bass, now consisting of Ezekiel, Duncan, Kitty, Dave, Ellody and Courtney, and his own team, who was left with Dawn, Brick, Emma and Alejandro.

"His eyes were painted over!" Courtney exclaimed so that the host could hear and he chuckled.

"Oh I gotta see this." Chris walked over to Justin and looked at him as he blinked.

"Awesome trick dude, but you're out." Chris informed him and Justin's shoulders fell as he walked away back to the cabin for some sleep.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna crash." Kitty yawned after Justin had left and her head fell on Duncan's lap and she started snoring. Emma was gonna protest, but also found herself laying down on the ground for sleep.

"Three Gophers left and five Bass." Chris informed the teams, the Bass silently cheered as the Gophers sat in silence.

**Confessional:**

"I think we still have a chance. Dawn seems unaffected, Alejandro looks a bit tired but he seems to be a strong man, and I have done stuff like this before at military school. Instructors would lock all of us in a room and the last one left awake after a week was the winner and got a cake as a prize. I actually won two times." Brick proudly stated but his eyes blinked closed a little longer than usual.

**End Confessional:**

"So Ellody, why do you want the money?" Dave asked, trying to make conversation to stay awake.

"It'll probably go towards college. Never hurts to start saving early." Ellody yawned as she cleaned her glasses.

"I bet some people here are probably gonna spend it all on a party yacht or something." Dave smiled and Ellody tilted her head.

"Party yacht? Why would you hold a party on a water-based form of transportation? You could easily fall overboard." Ellody asked and Dave looked at her in confusion

"You've never heard of rich people holding parties on yachts?" Dave asked and Ellody looked away.

"I… no I haven't. I've never even been to a party before." Ellody admitted, looking down in shame.

"Maybe… Hey if I win the prize money, I'll invite everyone from the show and throw a party so you can experience one." Dave told her and Ellody looked at him in shock.

**Confessional:**

"Why would he… why would anyone even want to be around me? The 'emotionless calculator' who never had any friends?" Ellody looked ashamed when she brought up the emotionless part, her body language contradicting the idea of her being emotionless.

**End Confessional:**

"Uh… s-sure. I'd l-like that." Ellody stuttered out and Dave nodded with a smile as Ellody finally passed out and Dave followed close behind.

The camera then went to show Courtney jogging in place as a last ditch attempt to stay awake, but fell to the ground with her eyes closed and thus she fell asleep.

Duncan yawned and looked at Ezekiel, who was just whittling with his own small pocket knife at a stick.

"How are you so unfazed homeschool?" Duncan asked as he yawned and Ezekiel shrugged.

"At the farm, I've gone quite a bit of time without sleep before, eh. We always get up early and stay up late. I only get three hours of sleep a day, eh." Ezekiel answered as he kept whittling the stick down.

"Campers, there are only five of you left. It hasn't even been twenty four hours yet. So we're gonna try something to make you fall asleep." Chris walked up to the podium and put a giant book on top of it.

"What are you gonna bore us to sleep?" Duncan rolled his eyes as Chris smiled brightly.

"The History of Canada, a pop up book." Chris said as he opened the book and a fake beaver popped out of it. Duncan glared at the host for this.

"Chapter One, the beaver. Our national animal and a dam good hat." Chris smiled at his own joke, but Dawn glared at him for this.

The camera then cut to a few hours later, around noon, as Chris started another chapter and Alejandro sighed.

"Mi equipo, I think I must succumb to sleep." Alejandro told Dawn and Brick as he lay down on the ground and got eliminated.

**Confessional:**

"I could have kept going, but that would have made me seem like a bigger threat for later on. So I'm letting those two get more attention." Alejandro explained as he was shaking himself awake.

**End Confessional:**

"Okay, so before we start the next chapter, anyone need a bathroom break?" Chris asked as he closed the book for a second.

"I can hold it." Duncan boasted, but Ezekiel decided to speak up.

"How about for another ten chapters, eh?" Ezekiel asked and Duncan's head dropped.

"Yeah, I need to go." Duncan spoke up and Chris gave two thumbs up.

"Just don't go passing out on the toilet seat. That wouldn't be a good way to go." Chris taunted and Duncan scowled as he was followed by a cameraman to the communal bathrooms.

As Duncan was gone, Dawn blinked her eyes and yawned as she lay her head on Brick's lap and fell asleep of her own accord rather than that of boredom.

Meanwhile, the cameraman had been waiting for Duncan to exit the bathroom when he finally went in and found Duncan asleep on a toilet.

Chris was waiting as Brick and Ezekiel sat on tree stumps, Dawn's head still on Brick's lap. An intern then walked up to Chris and whispered to him.

"Well it seems Duncan fell asleep on the can. So it's just you two left. Now for chapter eleven, the maple leaf." Chris smirked and Ezekiel groaned as Brick kept quiet as to not wake Dawn up, with a small blush visible on his face.

The camera then cut away from the challenge to the eliminated competitors with Justin looking at himself in a mirror outside the cabin as he looked up and saw some of his teammates looking at him with wary looks and Justin was thrown off by this.

**Confessional:**

"Why is everyone looking at me like I did something wrong?" Justin wondered aloud as he smiled to his mirror but frowned afterwards.

**End Confessional:**

The camera then cut to Dawn waking up from her sleep and seeing she was laying on Brick's lap and blushed and quietly moved as Brick was listening to the book that Chris was reading. It wasn't for another minute until Brick realized Dawn had woken up and moved.

**Confessional:**

"I was actually intrigued by the book to be honest. Being patriotic is important and knowing our history helps us not repeat it. So, yeah I missed Dawn waking up." Brick blushed faintly as he said the last sentence.

**End Confessional:**

The camera then cut to show Chris close the book and sigh.

"You two are tough. How long can you go?" Chris asked with a hint of surprise.

"I, eh, can go all… week…" Ezekiel yawned and boasted as Brick's eyes started closing and he yawned as well.

"Man, staying up a week at military school seems better than this…" Brick looked near passing out. The camera then panned a bit out to show both campers fall to the ground with their eyes closed, but one reached the ground sooner and was the one to be out, losing for his team. And the winner is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Ezekiel and the Killer Bass win!" Chris announced as both boys lay on the dirt, passed out from fatigue and the boredom of the book. Ezekiel stayed on the ground even after ten seconds as Brick picked himself up with eyes full of shame.

**Confessional:**

"I lost for our team. I know I'm sure to go home." Brick sighed in defeat and then did a sudden salute.

"I'll at least go out with pride." Brick stood up proudly with the salute

**Confessional End:**

The camera then cut to the Screaming Gophers at the campfire ceremony with Amy, Lightning, Scarlett and Lindsay all looking at Justin with wariness, though Lindsay doubtfully knew what that word meant. Justin was confused about the attitude towards him as Emma was confused as well as Alejandro just smirked at the scenario.

**Confessional:**

"Did Alejandro do something against Justin or the other way around?" Emma wondered aloud as she yawned.

**Confessional End:**

"Gophers, here twice in a row. Sucks to suck it seems. Your votes have been cast and since you're tired, I'll just toss the marshmallows to you." Chris decided and Brick looked ready to accept his loss when he was tossed a marshmallow.

"Brick you're safe. Dawn, Alejandro, Devin, Emma, and Lindsay as well." Chris tossed said marshmallows out, with Lindsay's bouncing off her head.

"Lightning is safe too. As is Scarett." Chris tossed out with Lightning catching the marshmallow with his mouth and Scarlett breathing a sigh of relief as she caught hers. Now it was Amy and Justin without a marshmallow, with Amy unsurprised and Justin caught off guard.

"Amy, you're here because no one seems to like you and your attitude isn't good for a team. Justin, you're here because someone started spreading rumors about you when you weren't paying attention. And we checked the cameras and all those rumors were false." Chris smirked at the end and Lightning, Scarlett and Amy all looked shocked at this.

"So Justin didn't try to sneak into the girl's side of the cabin to steal our stuff?" Lindsay asked dumbly and Justin's eyes widened as he realized why everyone seemed against him.

"With a five to four to one vote overall, the loser is…" Chris smiles as Justin frowned and Amy looked half smug, half nervous.

"Justin! Sorry, but you've lost." Chris announced and Justin sighed as Amy caught the marshmallow.

"Who started the rumors?" Justin asked as he stood up and Chris shrugged.

"Can't say. Best to keep it secret for drama." Chris smirked and Justin's head fell as he walked the Walk of Shame as his team walked away in shame, bar Brick and Alejandro going to talk to Justin. Brick was ahead of Alejandro and didn't notice him follow behind him.

"Hey," Brick put a hand on Justin's shoulder, "Don't let those lies get to you. I'll find out who started those rumors." Brick promised and Justin nodded.

"Hey, at least I still have my looks." Justin smiled as Brick walked off and Alejandro approached him once Brick was out of earshot

"I want you to know, it was me who spread those rumors. Adios, mi enemigo." Alejandro whispered to Justin before pushing him into the Boat of Losers, bringing him away from the island. Justin on the boat stood up and yelled in anger as the boat was seen going over the horizon.

The camera then cut to Chris walking up to the docks as Alejandro walked by him.

"It seems Alejandro is trying to start controlling the game. An alliance and tricking votes? I love it," Chris rubbed his hands together in glee,"Will Brick discover Alejandro's deeds and will Alejandro's alliance hold water? Will the Killer Bass stir up any more drama? Watch and find out, here on Total Drama Island!" Chris finished the episode with a smile and a boisterous finish.

**AN: And thus, Justin is gone due to Alejandro. And honestly, I thought this was a good idea to do it this way, to show how the campers' perceptions of a person can change on a dime to get rid of someone. Justin was the perfect scapegoat for Alejandro as he already expressed his own importance of how he values his looks and what others thinks of how he looks, so why not have Alejandro make people see him as ugly beneath his outer layer? Anyways, this chapter is a lot of set up for future events, from the formation of the alliance, to Lindsay and Dawn's budding friendship, to Brick trying to find who on their team lied about Justin, to even the twenty questions scene with the Killer Bass. Stuff that occurs in this chapter will affect the future.**

**Anyways, as I want to not spoil anything, I'll just put up the votes and the elimination order. But side note about the votes, Alejandro's alliance didn't vote with him is because he made sure those two knew nothing about his plan to eliminate Justin and kept them blindsided so he could go through with the rumors.**

**Votes:**

**(Camper: Who they voted for)**

**Alejandro: Justin**

**Devin: Amy**

**Justin: Alejandro**

**Lightning: Justin**

**Scarlett: Justin**

**Emma: Amy**

**Lindsay: Justin**

**Dawn: Amy**

**Brick: Amy**

**Amy: Justin**

**Elimination Order:**

**22: Blaineley (The Washed Up Celebrity)**

**21: Justin (The Supermodel)**

**20-1: Unknown Order**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Welcome back once again. I really am just pumping out chapters right now, being home because the Coronavirus thing definitely gives more time to write stories. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Four: Dodgebrawl

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island. Last time, both teams were sent on a ten kilometer run and were given a feast to tire them out for the Awake-a-thon, where the last one awake won for their team," Chris started the episode from the docks as clips played of Lightning running and Alejandro eating food in the confessional.

"Some started showing their strategies," A clip of Alejandro forming an alliance and Justin's painted over eyes are shown, "As well as some bonding time with teammates," The Killer Bass gathered around the campfire was shown.

"It all came down to Brick vs Ezekiel and Brick fell barely a second before Ezekiel, thus giving the second win to the Killer Bass again. And drama was stirred up in the meantime as Alejandro spread rumors about Justin being a thief, causing Justin to be sent home later, with Brick vowing to find out who started the rumors. Will Brick find out the truth of Justin's false rumors? Will Duncan stop carving into wood? How much longer can the Screaming Gophers' losing streak last? Find out today, here on Total Drama Island." Chris announced as he finished the intro at his podium at the campfire ceremony before the camera cut to show the theme song and intro.

**_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_**

_The camera first shows Chris at the docks as a boat docks and then the camera flies through the island to show cameras in the trees and bird nests before the camera flies into the shark infested waters beneath the cliff. Beardo is seen quickly swimming away from the sharks._

**_You guys are on my mind._**

_Beardo is then fished out of the water by Brick who helps him onto a raft as Dawn tames the sharks chasing Beardo and the camera pans to the nearby beach to show Beth, sighing in relief that Beardo was safe._

**_You asked me what I wanted to be_**

_Amy is then seen chasing Ezekiel around with a wooden bat and run through the beach and into the woods_

**_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_**

_Amy and Ezekiel run past DJ who is meditating peacefully as Amy and Ezekiel's presence shocks the animals meditating on DJ into biting him._

**_I wanna be famous._**

_DJ runs by the confessional with the animals biting him, and Duncan laughs as Emma glares at him and Kitty pats her sister on the back in assurance_

**_I wanna live close to the sun,_**

_DJ proceeds to also run by Tyler, Lindsay and Lightning, who don't pay him any attention. Lightning is seen doing some tricks with a football and Tyler is tied up in a yoyo and Lindsay is seen clapping, but is unsure of for whom._

**_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_**

_DJ trips and falls into the mess hall, the animals running off of him and Chef growling at the animals, as well as a tied up Dave and Ellody, causing the animals to run off as Dave and Ellody gulp in fear_

**_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_**

_The camera then pans to Alejandro on the docks, being pestered by Blaineley and Anne Maria and is saved when Amy pushed them off to get to Ezekiel, who ran by a moment before. Amy then lunges at Ezekiel, but is pushed off by a smiling Alejandro._

**_I'll get there one day._**

_Scarlett watches this scenario unfold with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face as she types on a calculator for some sort of equation._

**_Cause, I wanna be famous!_**

_The camera then pans to show Chef at the docks with Chris as Justin tries to meet Chris's smiling capabilities and is pat on the back by Devin in reassurance_

**_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_**

_The camera then shows Brick and Dawn nearby on their raft, trying to hold off another shark from taking hold of Beardo as Lightning jumps in the water and punches it, making Lindsay clap nearby to Tyler's dismay_

**_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_**

_The camera then shows Beth twirling batons that were on fire, but dropping them on the dock. The camera then uses the fire to transition to nighttime, with every camper gathered around the campfire._

**_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_**

_Duncan and Kitty go to kiss when Blaineley shows up in between them and uses Kitty's phone to take a picture of them, prompting Duncan to jump at Blaineley to beat her up. Kitty sighs in exasperation as the whistling of the theme song is concluded._

The camera then cut to Alejandro talking to Emma and Devin at breakfast, all looking well rested compared to the last episode.

"So then, we have agreed upon the rules? We are all equals, no attempting to blackmail others, no going behind each other's backs, we don't throw challenges to vote someone off, we all vote the same in order to keep our alliance's power, so long as our votes don't seem suspicious. Is that all?" Alejandro reviewed and Devin nodded, but Emma did add something in.

"And in return for me being in this alliance, we immediately go after Duncan once the teams are dissolved." Emma reaffirmed and Alejandro nodded.

"Of course amiga." Alejandro reassured her but Devin spoke up.

"Why don't you actually try talking to Duncan? You know, so you can try to see what Kitty sees in him." Devin asked with optimism, but shrunk when Emma glared at him.

"People like him are all the same, so I don't need to get to know him." Emma hissed out and Devin nodded before starting to eat as more people walked into the mess hall.

Most of the twenty campers had sat down already, talking amongst each other as they ate. Suddenly Ezekiel walked in not seeming tired and his team cheered as Duncan walked in behind with bags under his eyes.

"Not a good sleep?" Kitty asked and Duncan sat down and sighed.

"Not the best, but I've had worse." Duncan informed Kitty and she tilted her head as she thought he already looked bad this morning but he has had worse mornings apparently.

"Man, you've had a couple days to rest and you're still tired? How much you hurting?" Chris taunted Duncan who pulled out his pocket knife with a growl and Chris raised his hands in playful defeat.

"At least we've won challenges." Anne Maria taunted the other team, of whom Amy flicked her spoon full of food at Anne Maria, hitting her large hair.

"You'll pay for that doll!" Anne Maria yelled and was about to lunge at Amy when DJ held her back.

"No fighting, yet. Today is the perfect challenge to get rid of some stress." Chris rubber his hands together in glee.

**Confessional:**

"We haven't even been through the third challenge, yet I know when Chris seems excited for a challenge, it will probably be our suffering rather than stress relief." Emma deadpanned.

**End Confessional:**

The camera then cut to the campers entering a small arena on the beach that they had yet to be shown yet.

"Oh it's a sha-gym! I'll crush this challenge!" Lightning loudly boasted and Tyler scoffed.

"Oh yeah? I think I'll beat you. Just look at my athleticism." Tyler proceeded to try and do a flip but tripped and face planted. Most people ignored him, but Lindsay started clapping and Lightning scoffed.

"Yeah? Sha-watch this." Lightning then proceeded to flip and landed perfectly, but Lindsay didn't clap this time just tilting her head as to why Lightning had a different result than Tyler.

"Okay, that's enough. Let me explain the challenge." Chris decided to interrupt before Lightning could try to do anything else.

"Today is a good old fashioned game of dodgeball, best of five." Chris picked up a rubber ball and started tossing it in the air.

"Now the first rule of dodgeball is…" Chris was about to say when Duncan interrupted.

"Do not talk about dodgeball?" Duncan smirked at his own reference and Kitty snorted at the joke as Chris threw the ball at Duncan, who ducked under it.

"No. Dodge." Chris stated as the ball bounced back off the wall and hit Lindsay in the head, knocking her to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Tyler helped her up and she groaned and smiled brightly at Tyler once seeing who helped her up.

"I'm fine Tala." Lindsay shook her head and Tyler's eyes fell to the floor as Lindsay went back to her team.

"My name's Tyler." Tyler whispered to himself as Chris started talking again.

"Now Bass because you have a two person lead on the Gophers, you have to sit two people out each round." Chris addressed the winning team with all eleven members still left, "Any volunteers for round one?"

"Me! I ain't letting some balls mess up ma hair." Anne Maria immediately spoke up and sat down on the bleachers, proceeding to use her hair spray again.

"I'm taking a nap. Don't wake me up." Duncan threatened as he yawned and laid down and closed his eyes. Courtney looked like she was about to protest when DJ stopped her.

"Dude woke up this morning screaming about a nightmare. Let him rest a bit." DJ looked at Duncan while biting his lip as he recalled what happened this morning.

_Every boy, barring Duncan, was already awake and talking amongst each other about the previous challenge._

"_Good job again Zeke. At least we haven't lost yet." Tyler patted the homeschooled boy on the back, who hid his face in his toque in embarrassment from the praise he got._

"_Yeah, living amongst animals has its benefits." Dave gave a thumbs up as he put on hand sanitizer._

"_Hey, wasn't Duncan second to last? Why's he not awake still? We had the last two days off." DJ wondered and Tyler, Dave, and Beardo looked at Duncan as Ezekiel took his toque off to look as well, seeing Duncan thrashing around in his sleep._

"_Dude's got problems." Tyler bluntly stated and everyone silently agreed as Duncan's eyes shot opened and he yelled._

"_Put it down! Huh? Wait, I'm awake?" Duncan looked and saw the others in the cabin watching him and scowled._

"_No one here says a word or you're dead. Got it?" Duncan pulled his knife out from under his pillow and everyone raised their hands in surrender and defeat._

"_Good. Now get out." Duncan ordered and everyone ran off to the mess hall for breakfast as Duncan got out of bed._

"Five players from each team to start." Chris blew a whistle as both teams started talking amongst themselves.

"So who wants to go first?" Alejandro asked his team and Lightning flexed his muscles.

"Sha-Lightning!" Lightning volunteered and Alejandro nodded.

"I will join as well. Anyone else?" Alejandro asked again and Amy cracked her knuckles.

"Oh we're not losing again to those losers." Amy volunteered, surprising everyone.

**Confessional:**

"So miss ego finally decided to play the game?" Emma narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

**Confessional 2:**

"The only reason I volunteered was so that I wasn't up for elimination for the third time in a row if we lost." Amy scoffed as she kept filing her nails.

**End Confessional:**

"Okay, then we'll have Devin and Emma as well. Brick, Scarlett, Lindsay, Dawn. You'll all be up next round." Alejandro decided and everyone agreed and the mentioned four at the end went to sit on the bleachers as the rest of the team went out to play.

From the Killer Bass, DJ, Courtney, Kitty, Tyler and Beth had gone out first. Alejandro smirked as he saw Beth behind everyone.

"Mi equipo, go for the weak link first, Beth." Alejandro whispered to his team who all nodded their agreement and Alejandro smirked as they turned to face the other team.

"We got this!" Tyler boasted as Chef put the dodgeballs down in the middle of the small arena and went to sit between the bleachers on an elevated chair to act as referee.

"On the whistle…" Chris held up the whistle from his neck and both teams stared each other down as the whistle blew. Both teams ran to get dodgeballs and ran back. There were five balls, of which Alejandro, Devin, Amy, Tyler and Courtney grabbed one each.

Alejandro, Amy and Devin all threw their balls at Beth in the back, who ducked under the first, but got his by two in the stomach. A whistle blew and Beth trudged off the field and suddenly all the balls were on the Killer Bass's side. DJ and Kitty now held one, with Courtney giving Tyler the extra one.

"Go for their leader." Courtney advised as she threw one towards Alejandro, who ducked beneath it, as Kitty and DJ also threw theirs and Alejandro jumped over them, but instead of hitting him hit Amy, who was glaring at Dawn who was talking with Brick about something. The whistle blew again and Amy made her way off the court.

Lightning picked up the balls as Tyler threw both his at him, with Lightning catching both as he picked up the others, now Lightning held all five balls and Tyler made his way off the court as Amy made her way back onto the court.

"Sha-Lightning strike!" Lightning cackled as he threw all five balls at the opposing side as he spun like a tornado, sending the balls to hit all remaining Bass on the opposing side.

"Gophers win round one." Chris announced and the Gophers cheered in victory as the Bass looked a bit worried.

"Okay, perhaps we need not change our strategy much amigos. Lightning, you sit this one out to keep the other team on their toes and Scarlett will come in. Dawn, replace Amy and Lindsay, replace Emma." Alejandro told his team calmly and Brick narrowed his eyes at Alejandro as the team told their agreement.

**Confessional:**

"Alejandro may be a good leader right now, but he is deliberately excluding me from his plans. No good leader keeps a valuable fighter out of the action for long." Brick crossed his arms and bit his lip in suspicion.

**End Confessional:**

"Okay, we need a strategy. Any ideas?" Courtney asked impatiently and everyone looked at each other nervously.

"Give all the balls to Tyler. I believe he can try and attempt the same thing that Lightning performed last round." Ellody suggested and Courntey nodded and looked at Tyler.

"Don't mess this up." Courtney warned as she, Tyler, Ellody, Dave and Ezekiel went out to play.

Because the Killer Bass lost the first round, they started with the advantage of every ball on their side of the court. As soon as Chris blew the whistle, all the balls went into Tyler's arms and he started replicating Lightning's tornado like attack from last round, but he couldn't hold onto the balls as they flew everywhere. One went above Chef's head, one flew towards the Gophers bleachers, of whom Brick caught it, one went into Anne Maria's hair, causing her to start swearing in anger. And the last two, one was sent straight at Lindsay, who did not duck, and one went straight up and hit Tyler with his own ball.

"Lindsay and Tyler, you're out." Chris announced and Tyler looked sheepish as he helped Lindsay up from the ground and led her to the bleachers.

"You okay?" Tyler asked as the game went on in the background and Lindsay nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Tyler. Hey, you wanna hang out?" Lindsay asked ignoring the game as Scarlett was hit out and Ellody dove to dodge Alejandro's retaliation.

"Sure." Tyler took her hand and the two walked out of the small stadium, ignored by everyone at the moment as they focused on the game. As the camera focused back on the game, Alejandro is seen facing Courtney with both of them alone. and smirking.

"Sorry, but your pretty little face won't do anything against me." Alejandro taunted as he threw a dodgeball that Courtney ducked beneath.

"I'll have you know, I was a CIT. That means, I can do better than you here." Courtney snarled out as she picked up two dodgeballs and threw one high up and threw the other right as Alejandro, who blocked the first one, but the one from above hit him right in the face.

"I'm not just some pretty little face now, huh?" Courtney taunted back as her team cheered for her victory.

"The score is tied up!" Chris announced as Alejandro picked himself up and went to sit on the bench.

"I shall sit this one out at the start. Un momento, where is Lindsay?" Alejandro asked as he examined his team. Brick noticed this as well and stood up.

"I will go find her for the team. Lightning, my teammate, would you help?" Brick turned to the athlete who shrugged.

"Sha-sure. You did beat me in the ten kilometer sha-run. But, I get to go back out once I sha-get back." Lightning responded and Emma nodded.

"Yeah. I think we'll need you to win the two we need to win to not have another elimination." Emma looked warily at the other team as they poked Duncan awake with a stick in the nose, followed by him proceeding to snap it in half and grabbing the pieces and pointing them at Courtney.

"We'll be back soon." Brick saluted as he and Lightning ran out of the dodgeball arena on the beach.

"Duncan, we need help. If we can't get a lead, we will lose." Kitty reasoned with Duncan, who tossed the sticks down and sighed as he glared, specifically at Anne Maria.

"So long as if we do lose, we vote off hair spray over there who refuses to do a damn thing." Duncan negotiated and Courtney nodded.

"Yes. Just so long as you help us win in the first place." Courtney emphasized and Duncan nodded and looked at the court.

"Been a while, but there were days at juvie hall where we'd play and most people would go with one strategy. It's called rush the new guy." Duncan smirked as he proceeded to tell his team how to play and told Beth specifically to sit out as she wasn't particularly well suited for sports, which she begrudgingly agreed with.

"Round three… start!" Chris blew the whistle as both sides, the Gophers consisting of Emma, Dawn, Amy, Devin and Scarlett as Alejandro sat the round out, as the Bass consisted of Kitty, Duncan, DJ, Ellody and Dave.

The Gophers now started with the balls and didn't seem particularly confident at the moment, baring Emma who yelled in anger as she launched her ball at Duncan who just smugly smirked and ducked under the ball as Devin threw his ball at DJ, who sidestepped the attempt, and Scarlett weakly threw hers at Ellody, who took a step backwards as it hit the ground.

**Confessional:**

"My arm strength isn't too good." Scarlett admitted with a frown.

**End Confessional:**

As this happened, Amy smirked and turned away from the opposing team and threw the ball as hard as possible at Dawn, who was too focused on watching the other team to see the ball coming at her and hitting her so hard she was sent sliding across the floor and hitting the bleachers.

"Foul!" Chris called out as Chef stood up and pointed at Amy.

"Get your dang butt out of that court. You are no longer participating today maggot!" Chef roared and Amy begrudgingly made her way off the court but smirked at the sight of an unconscious Dawn on the floor as Alejandro picked her up and gently lay her on a bleacher.

"Gophers, where is half of your team?" Chris asked after he blew the whistle for the game to continue.

"Brick and Lightning went to find Lindsay." Alejandro shook his head in annoyance at the circumstances.

"Well, all three of them have to participate in at least one more round." Chris shrugged and focused back on the game as the Bass hit out Scarlett, then Devin, and Emma was last and struggled as she was trying to dodge all five opponents by herself.

Meanwhile, Brick and Lightning were walking along the beach and Brick decided to start a conversation.

"So Lightning, why did you vote Justin off yesterday? I mean, you did seem annoyed with those rumors." Brick wondered and Lightning continued walking for a minute in silence before answering.

"It's sha-simple. My mom has raised me to always be sha-nice to girls, and I don't get along with guys that do the stuff that Alejandro said Justin sha-did, well sha-tried." Lightning answered and Brick's eyes widened in disbelief.

**Confessional:**

"So Alejandro spread those rumors? Scarlett, Lightning, Amy and Lindsay were shocked to here it was false and their emotions looked genuine. Devin seems to be a fine soldier with no bad intentions, Emma's anger all stems towards Duncan and Dawn, she and Lindsay are the sweethearts of our squad. And my gut tells me she's too busy dealing with Amy. So it was Alejandro." Brick pounded the side wall in frustration.

**End Confessional:**

"It's also sha-why I work best alone. Everyone back home on my football team was sha-just like Justin. Sha-creeps and sha-perverts." Lightning scowled as he spotted Tyler and Lindsay talking on the docks and frowned.

"Oh, she's with Tyler. Guess they're hitting it off." Brick commented and Lightning bit his lip as he started walking away as Brick shrugged and went to bring Lindsay back as he saw them lock lips.

**Confessional:**

"Sha-Lightning is definitely not sha-jealous." Lightning crossed his arms in denial.

**End Confessional:**

As Brick, Tyler and Lindsay reentered the court after Brick got the two to separate, they were in time to see Emma finally get eliminated, ending the third round and giving the win to the Killer Bass, putting the score at 2-1.

"Where were you?" Courtney hissed at Tyler who looked sheepish as Brick and Lindsay went back to their team.

"And Anne Maria, if you don't participate, I swear to god I will shove your hair spray down your throat." Courtney continued to be angry as Anne Maria gave her the bird and ignored her anger.

"Don't worry princess, we got this." Duncan boasted as Kitty gave a small glare at Duncan.

"So, what's my nickname?" Kitty asked with a sweet voice, but Duncan knew to be scared of it.

"Ms. Photo." Duncan taunted and Kitty giggled as she flicked his head.

The camera then focused on the Gophers, who looked to be talking about their strategy.

"Okay troops, I have an idea. They seem to be trying to target each of us one by one with every single dodgeball. Right now, what we need is to not let them get all the balls. So, I will be out there, along with Emma, Devin, Lightning and Scarlett. Scarlett, you will keep hold of the last ball as the rest of us try to take out everyone else. Go for DJ, Duncan or Tyler first as they are the most athletically adept of the enemy. Then, focus the remainder down just as they have been doing to us." Brick stated in a commanding tone and Alejandro raised an eyebrow.

"Why am I not out there?" Alejandro asked with suspicion.

"We need someone to make sure Amy doesn't try anything against Dawn again and I trust you and your strength for that." Brick reassured the hispanic boy, but Alejandro could see the distrust in his eyes, but accepted the reasoning and sat down with Lindsay to keep and eye on Dawn as Chef kept looking at Amy to keep her in check.

The Gophers went out as well as the Bass, consisting of Duncan, Courtney, Dave, Ezekiel and Tyler. The camera then focused on Beth sighing as Beardo sat by her and tilted his head.

"Why're you down Beth?" Beardo asked kindly without doing one of his impressions and Beth sighed.

"Because I'm utheless today. I can't participate because I'm not athletic. I don't even know why I thigned up for this show." Beth lisped slightly with a downtrodden look and Beardo looked out at the court for a moment to see Ezekiel get out by Brick's strategy.

"I signed up to this show to get over my social anxiety." Beardo admitted as Ezekiel sat down to watch the game.

"Really? You're antisocial?" Beth asked and Beardo nodded.

"Yeah. That's why I do my impressions," Beardo then did a bell sound as an example, "I figured if I could do that, then someone would have an interest in becoming my friend."

"Beardo…" Beth uttered quietly as Ezekiel decided to speak up.

"I came here for that too, eh. My parents wanted me to interact in the real world, you know? But, it's difficult here." Ezekiel admitted and Beth bit her lip at this, wondering why she even came here when two of her teammates had better reasons.

"DJ! Watch out!" Duncan shoved the gentle giant out of the way of two dodgeballs and ducked under them himself as two bombarded Dave and Tyler as they watched their teammates dodge.

"Scarlett, hand it here." Brick told his teammate who was saving the fifth ball and Scarlett tossed it to him without a word. Brick looked at the other team with determination and saw Courtney grabbing the balls as DJ and Duncan got up. Brick smirked as he threw the ball at Courtney, hitting her through the balls in her arms, and sending the other dodgeballs flying into Duncan and DJ.

"Gophers win round four!" Chris announced and the Gophers cheered as Duncan rubbed his head in the pain brought by the dodgeball. The Killer Bass left the field and Ellody decided to stand up after witnessing the unfolding events, both on the field and in the bleachers.

"DJ, Duncan, Beth, and Beardo, you're with me. Dave, Tyler, Ezekiel and Courtney sit out with Anne Maria. I think we can counter this." Ellody stated with determination, shocking her teammates at her change in attitude from her usual monotonic or melancholy attitude.

**Confessional:**

"Honestly, I didn't have much of a plan. I just let my emotions take over for once after seeing Beth upset." Ellody admitted as she pushed her glasses up.

**End Confessional:**

"Lightning, Alejandro, Emma and Devin. You're all up with me. Scarlett, if you need help with Amy, well just say a word and I'll come help. Soldier's promise." Brick saluted and the team went out without another word as the Killer Bass were heard in an argument with Anne Maria about her not being benched this round.

"You can't make me go! My hair's already been messed up enough. Sorry ya'll but my decision is final." Anne Maria crossed her arms in defiance and Duncan narrowed his eyes

"Have fun with elimination." Duncan taunted her as their team walked onto the field without the hair spray obsessed girl.

"Final Round… start!" Chris blew the whistle and because the Gophers won the previous round, the Bass currently had all five balls.

"Go for Lightning." Duncan told his team and they all proceeded to launch the balls at Lightning, who laughed and proceeded to jump out of the way of every single one, leaving the balls all on the Gopher's side.

"Alejandro. Lightning, go for Duncan." Brick told his teammates as they all went to pick up the balls and the two nodded.

Lightning and Alejandro stood back up and quickly threw the balls without much time standing up. Duncan's eyes widened as he saw both balls after him. He managed to duck under both, but one ricocheted off the wall and hit him in the back.

"Punk! You're out!" Chef announced claiming the ball's hit was still good even if it hit the wall. Duncan trudged off the court leaving his team behind.

"Beth, watch out." Beardo pushed Beth aside as Emma threw a dodgeball their direction and it hit Beardo instead, who made a sad trombone sound as he made his way off the court.

"Beth, if you can't dodge, at least try to catch." Ellody informed her as she caught a ball herself thrown by Devin, signalling him out and for Duncan to walk back out.

"Ok." Beth said smally in self doubt as her teammates picked up the four dodgeballs on their side and proceeded to throw them at Brick, who deflected every one with the dodgeball he still held. Brick proceeded to throw the ball at DJ, who attempted to catch it but it hit his arm instead.

"So what's your smart plan glasses?" Duncan asked Ellody as he picked up the ball that hit DJ and blocked an incoming ball from Alejandro.

"For once, I didn't have one. It is just a gym class level sport, so I just said I had one so that Beth wasn't going to feel any more bad about herself." Ellody stated simply and Duncan turned to her sharply.

"What do you mean you don't have a plan?!" Duncan whispered yelled so the other team couldn't hear.

"I meant what I meant." Ellody affirmed and Duncan was about to yell again when two balls hit the two of them separately. Leaving Beth alone on the court.

"Easy out." Alejandro taunted as he twirled a ball with Emma holding hers as well. Alejandro proceeded to throw the ball at Beth, but she fell to the floor, letting her legs give out to dodge it. Emma raised an eyebrow as she proceeded to throw the dodgeball and because Beth was on the ground, the ball hit off her face and hit her glasses off onto the floor.

"The Gophers finally win a challenge!" Chris announced as the Gophers cheered as Amy scowled as Dawn still lay unconscious on the bleachers.

"Chef, get Dawn to the infirmary. Amy, since you injured your own teammate, you'll be getting the punishment of cleaning the communal bathrooms tonight after dinner with only a toothbrush." Chris informed the bully known as Amy, who gagged at the thought of the bathrooms, as Brick smiled at he comeuppance.

"Wow team, why could ya'll just win without me?" Anne Maria questioned and Duncan ignored his annoyance at Ellody for a moment and glared at her without a word.

"Hey, you need help finding your glasses?" Beardo asked Beth who had sat up now on the floor and Beth nodded as Beardo picked up the glasses nearby and handed them to Beth.

"There. I guess I should say the loss wasn't your fault, huh." Beardo said sheepishly and Beth looked down.

"It was kinda my fault." Beth admitted sadly and Beardo shook his head.

"No it wasn't and I'd wager Anne Maria is gone tonight." Beardo cast a glance at the bleachers and Beth smiled at the reassurance and nodded in agreement.

The camera then cut to past sunset with the Killer Bass sitting at the campfire for the elimination ceremony. Chris stood at the podium as usual.

"Bass, here for the first time huh. How does it feel?" Chris asked them with a smile and Duncan flipped him the bird.

"Just get on with the elimination." Duncan stated in annoyance and Chris shrugged.

"Fine. I'll say this though. The vote was nearly unanimous, only one vote against someone else. Marshmallows to Duncan, Beth, Beardo, Ezekiel, Ellody, Kitty, DJ, Tyler, Courtney, Dave." Chris tossed out marshmallows unceremoniously as Anne Maria's eyes widened in realization that there were no marshmallows left.

"Anne Maria, you're out. Seems like not participating gets everyone after you." Chris smirked as Anne Maria just crossed her arms and silently made her way down to the docks without so much as a glance at her teammates.

"We're not gonna be back here next time, got it?" Duncan harshly stated and his teammates agreed as they began sticking their marshmallows on sticks.

"To the Killer Bass!" Kitty cheered, raising her marshmallow up above the fire as well as raising her fist.

"To the Killer Bass!" Her team resonated her cheer and proceeded to start roasting their marshmallows.

The camera then cut to Chris looking on a monitor to see Amy puking on the communal bathrooms as she attempted to clean it up.

"Ah, sweet misery." Chris sighed in happiness as he looked at the next monitor to see Dawn finally wake up from her injury to the head induced by Amy earlier and saw Chef making sure she was okay.

"Finally drama on this island is starting to become more widespread. Will Brick confront Alejandro about the rumors? Will Amy get eliminated soon? Will the Killer Bass become dysfunctional or still work better together than the Screaming Gophers? Find out next time, here on Total Drama Island." Chris speculated with a smile as the camera focused on Amy puking once again in the bathrooms as the camera faded to black.

**AN: And thus canon ****fodder****, I mean Anne Maria, is gone. I really don't like her at all, canon or any fanfiction. She just irritates me to no end. Don't know why, I just don't like her. Anyways, she was an easy early elimination and was being set up as such with her lack of participation this episode and during The Big Sleep. Honestly, I had no plans for her other than canon fodder when she came up on the randomizer. Everyone else on each team has something planned for them in the future, even characters like DJ who I haven't done much with as of yet. Just keep an eye out on everyone in the future as their stories progress. Anyways, here's the votes and elimination order.**

**Votes:**

**(Camper: Who they voted for)**

**Duncan: Anne Maria**

**DJ****: Anne Maria**

**Courtney: Anne Maria**

**Ellody: Anne Maria**

**Beth: Anne Maria**

**Beardo: Anne Maria**

**Kitty: Anne Maria**

**Ezekiel: Anne Maria**

**Tyler: Anne Maria**

**Dave: Anne Maria**

**Anne Maria: Courtney**

**Elimination Order:**

**22: Blaineley (The Washed Up Celebrity)**

**21: Justin (The Supermodel)**

**20: Anne Maria (The Jersey Shore Reject)**

**19-1: Unknown Order**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Another day, another day of quarantine writing stories. Yep, another one of these episodes is out during this quarantine time. Anyways, hopefully this can boost your spirits.**

Chapter Five: Not Quite So Famous

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island. Last time, we had a good old fashioned game of dodgeball between Gophers and Bass. Some shined their skills while others fell short," Chris started from the podium at the campfire and a clip is shown of Lightning's tornado trick and a clip is shown afterwards of Tyler's own ball ricocheting off the roof and hitting himself.

"Amy decided to turn on her own teammate, which was awesome until Dawn was knocked unconscious. Don't worry viewers, she's fine now. But in the meantime, the Gophers managed to pull off their first win and the Bass sent home the lazy Anne Maria who refused to participate." A clip is shown of Amy throwing the ball at Dawn, sending her into the bleachers, followed by the Gophers cheering for their victory and followed by Anne Maria walking down the Dock of Shame.

"Who will join the losers today and who will keep competing? What is the challenge today? All good questions that will be answered soon. So stay tuned for a new episode of Total Drama Island!" Chris finished as he tossed a marshmallow into his mouth.

"Not too bad. A bit too chewy though." Chris commented as he tasted the marshmallow and the camera cut away to show the intro and theme song.

**_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_**

_The camera first shows Chris at the docks as a boat docks and then the camera flies through the island to show cameras in the trees and bird nests before the camera flies into the shark infested waters beneath the cliff. Beardo is seen quickly swimming away from the sharks._

**_You guys are on my mind._**

_Beardo is then fished out of the water by Brick who helps him onto a raft as Dawn tames the sharks chasing Beardo and the camera pans to the nearby beach to show Beth, sighing in relief that Beardo was safe._

**_You asked me what I wanted to be_**

_Amy is then seen chasing Ezekiel around with a wooden bat and run through the beach and into the woods_

**_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_**

_Amy and Ezekiel run past DJ who is meditating peacefully as Amy and Ezekiel's presence shocks the animals meditating on DJ into biting him._

**_I wanna be famous._**

_DJ runs by the confessional with the animals biting him, and Duncan laughs as Emma glares at him and Kitty pats her sister on the back in assurance_

**_I wanna live close to the sun,_**

_DJ proceeds to also run by Tyler, Lindsay and Lightning, who don't pay him any attention. Lightning is seen doing some tricks with a football and Tyler is tied up in a yoyo and Lindsay is seen clapping, but is unsure of for whom._

**_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_**

_DJ trips and falls into the mess hall, the animals running off of him and Chef growling at the animals, as well as a tied up Dave and Ellody, causing the animals to run off as Dave and Ellody gulp in fear_

**_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_**

_The camera then pans to Alejandro on the docks, being pestered by Blaineley and Anne Maria and is saved when Amy pushed them off to get to Ezekiel, who ran by a moment before. Amy then lunges at Ezekiel, but is pushed off by a smiling Alejandro._

**_I'll get there one day._**

_Scarlett watches this scenario unfold with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face as she types on a calculator for some sort of equation._

**_Cause, I wanna be famous!_**

_The camera then pans to show Chef at the docks with Chris as Justin tries to meet Chris's smiling capabilities and is pat on the back by Devin in reassurance_

**_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_**

_The camera then shows Brick and Dawn nearby on their raft, trying to hold off another shark from taking hold of Beardo as Lightning jumps in the water and punches it, making Lindsay clap nearby to Tyler's dismay_

**_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_**

_The camera then shows Beth twirling batons that were on fire, but dropping them on the dock. The camera then uses the fire to transition to nighttime, with every camper gathered around the campfire._

**_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_**

_Duncan and Kitty go to kiss when Blaineley shows up in between them and uses Kitty's phone to take a picture of them, prompting Duncan to jump at Blaineley to beat her up. Kitty sighs in exasperation as the whistling of the theme song is concluded._

The camera then cuts to Dawn and Brick walking through the woods alone.

"Is your head feeling any better?" Brick asked as Dawn let a hummingbird land on her finger.

"Oh yes. I still feel bad that I couldn't help more in yesterday's challenge." Dawn answered politely and Brick raised an eyebrow.

"You're fine. It was Amy who caused that. I don't know why she'd do that to a teammate." Brick stated and Dawn tilted her head.

"Her aura tells it all. Her blackened violet color tells of a strong hatred of kindness and general dislike of others who don't agree with her. And no one here agrees with her personality, well as far as I can tell." Dawn informed and Brick hummed in agreement.

"Aura, huh. Are you a magician or something?" Brick asked jokingly with a smile.

"No, not really. I was just born with the ability to see someone's aura, which tells me their past, personality, likes, dislikes, and everything about them." Dawn supplied and Brick looked like he wanted to ask something when Dawn spoke again.

"Do you want to ask something? Your aura just gained a tinge of yellow, which shows curiosity." Dawn questioned and Brick sighed.

"There's someone on our team that I don't trust, but… I want to give them another chance. Should I confront them?" Brick asked vaguely, not giving the name of said someone.

"Who? I'm not exactly a mind reader." Dawn asked and Brick sighed.

"Alejandro. He's the one who started the rumors about Justin." Brick admitted and Dawn's eyes closed.

"The only advice I can give is that you will decide what is right and eventually you'll forgive him for his actions. A person is not all pure evil. The world isn't black and white. Remember that." Dawn informed with a small smile and Brick sighed.

**Confessional:**

"I want to confront him, but should I? Is that the right thing to do?" Brick contemplated to himself.

**End Confessional:**

Just after Dawn's advice, Chris's voice is heard across the entirety of the island.

"Attention all campers! Report to the amphitheater for today's challenge." Chris announced loudly, startling Dawn causing her to trip and fall into Brick, who caught her as she fell.

"You okay?" Brick asked as Dawn rebalanced herself and Dawn blushed faintly as she nodded.

**Confessional:**

"Brick is so kind. It's all over his aura. His beautiful aura." Dawn sighed happily as she thought of Brick and tilted her head at the camera as she wondered where that thought came from.

**End Confessional:**

As Chris stood on the edge of the amphitheater stage, campers filed in slowly. By the time Brick and Dawn had arrived, everyone else had already been seated. Brick and Dawn sat in the back row next to Emma and Lindsay.

"Welcome campers. Today is the day to show off your talents." Chris announced as he walked towards the center stage when Duncan interrupted.

"So, you're letting me burn the mess hall down?" Duncan enthusiastically stated and pumped his fist in false excitement and Chef growled from where he stood beneath the stage.

"No. Do you need another reminder that your parole officer is on my speed dial?" Chris's eyes narrowed with the threat and Duncan scoffed.

"You're no fun." Duncan pouted jokingly, making Kitty, sitting right next to him, giggle.

"As I was saying. Today you're showing off your talents. And what better way than a talent show between the two teams." Chris finished and some campers like Lindsay and Kitty and DJ looked excited, whilst others like Duncan and Emma looked a bit thrown off by this.

"You have until after dinner to decide three acts for your team. They'll be judged by Chef on a scale of 1 to 9 on the Chef-ometer." Chris pointed at the camp chef, who smirked evilly and waved slowly and everyone gulped, knowing how hard it'd be to impress the guy who threw cleavers like it was nothing.

"Why are you all still here? We've got no time to waste." Chris smirked as the teams trudged their way out away from the amphitheater.

**Confessional:**

"So me and Chef have a small bet on whose acts will be better overall. My money's on the Gophers. Have you seen Alejandro? Dude's got something planned for sure." Chris told the audience as he sat upright on the confessional seat.

**Confessional 2:**

"Pretty boy thinks that the younger pretty boy will be able to impress me. I'd say that that delinquent might actually bring something to the table other than destruction." Chef scoffed as he talked to the audience.

**End Confessional:**

"So how do we want to go about this mis amigos?" Alejandro asked as their team sat on the porch of their cabins, the cameras showing that the Killer Bass weren't around to eavesdrop.

"Uh… how about we have three judges to see whose acts are the best?" Devin offered and Alejandro looked semi-impressed as to who the idea came from.

"Good idea soldier." Brick gave a thumbs up to Devin, who smiled to the positive reception.

"Who wants to be the judges then?" Emma asked as she glanced around.

"I'll do it." Brick offered, raising his hand to show his volunteering.

"As shall I." Alejandro followed suit, making Brick's eyes look away from Alejandro, which Alejandro looked at suspiciously.

"I suppose I'll evaluate participants rather than participate." Scarlett decided and no one voiced any objections, even Amy.

Up first was Devin, who brought out a guitar from the cabin and started strumming, but messing up every other chord.

"Yeah… that was bad." Devin admitted sheepishly, "I only brought it to learn it while we were here."

"I suppose if Chef likes that destructive sound. Just keep practicing and you'll do better in the future." Brick smiled as Scarlett scoffed.

"Based on that performance and based on my estimations, it will take him another two years to be able to play at a good enough level to impress Chef." Scarlett deduced and Devin rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment before going to put the guitar away.

"Oh, oh. I'll go next!" Lindsay volunteered and ran off to her bunk and came back with two pompoms.

"I don't think…" Alejandro was about to comment when Emma put a hand over his mouth.

"Just let her try." Emma told him and Alejandro raised his hands in surrender and let Lindsay perform a basic cheer routine, showing off her acrobatic skills by performing multiple backflips and landing in a split and continuing her routine.

"It might at least appeal to Chef because she's a girl." Scarlett looked over her team to see Lightning stare at Lindsay intently as Devin's eyes kept dating around away from Lindsay. Alejandro merely had an eyebrow raised and Brick was unaffected by the appeal of the cheer routine.

"Did I do good?" Lindsay asked with wide, expectant eyes.

"We'll consider it amiga." Alejandro decided and Lindsay cheered and hugged Dawn in her celebration of being considered.

"I can do so much better than that idiot." Amy scoffed before walking off and walking out with her own pom poms.

"Yeah, no. We're not doing two cheer acts. If you really wanted to go, you should have volunteered before Lindsay." Scarlett immediately shut down Amy, who stormed off with a scowl.

**Confessional:**

"Should I have done that? No. Did our entire team want me to do that? Yes." Scarlett smirked at the camera evilly.

**End Confessional:**

"Sha-Lightning's here to show off his skills." Lightning held up a football and Scarlett rolled her eyes at this as Alejandro gestured for Lightning to show off. Lightning proceeded to twirl the football perfectly on his pinkie as he did a flip and landed on one hand, the other still holding the spinning football. Lightning then spun in a circle and spun the football into the air, before standing up correctly and catching the spinning football with his nose, before doing a backflip, with the football landing under Lightning's foot, before kicking it up into the air and then doing a backflip before kicking the football off into the woods.

"That seemed… very complicated." Alejandro decided to say and the feeling was shared amongst their team.

"Good job Lightning." Brick congratulated his teammate who puffed out his chest in victory.

"Okay, so far we have a ditzy cheerleader, and a seal jock," Scarlett insulted lightly, making Lightning scowl.

"I'd say Liga will impress Chaf Hutchet." Lindsay said, mispronouncing the names, but Lightning didn't care as his smile widened with pride.

"Sha-booyah!" Lightning cheered and Scarlett shrugged.

"Someone else please." Scarlett shook her head in annoyance.

**Confessional:**

"I came here to this show because I wanted to dominate these low lives, but that was before knowing I'd be put on a team. Ugh, insignificant specks of dust." Scarlett seethed in anger.

**Confessional 2:**

"Insignificant specks? Very interesting." Alejandro smirked evilly as he revealed he heard Scarlett's words.

**End Confessional:**

"So… Devin's guitar tryout and skateboard trick failed, Dawn's aura shenanigans is not gonna impress Chef, Emma says her talents lie in academics as do mine, and Amy isn't allowed because she's currently trying to strangle Dawn for reading her aura. Alejandro, Brick, do you two have any talents?" Scarlett questioned in annoyance as Devin is seen with two broken halves of a skateboard, and Lightning is seen holding Amy to the ground as she was trying to strangle Dawn.

"Uhm… unless you count weight lifting a talent." Brick admitted sheepishly and Scarlett sighed as Alejandro decided to stand up.

"I shall go amigos." Alejandro stretched his legs before sitting down again and pulling his feet back up to his head to tie his hair into a ponytail and then started walking on his hands, backwards.

"Great, another circus freak." Scarlett muttered under her breath, but Brick glared at her in anger.

**Confessional:**

"What in the world is Scarlett's problem?" Brick asked in slight anger at others being called circus freaks.

**End Confessional:**

"Then we'll go with Lindsay's cheer routine, Lightning's football trick, and Alejandro's flexibility." Brick stated with no objections stated, other than a small scoff from Scarlett, making Brick stand up suddenly and march up to her.

"Do you have a problem?" Brick questioned getting up in Scarlett's face.

"I do. All these talents are worthless and have no point. We're supposed to win, not act like a bunch of circus freaks." Scarlett seethed out in anger, making Lindsay tear up at the insult, Lightning to scowl, and Alejandro to glare, as Emma and Devin looked at Alejandro to see what he would do, Dawn took a step back in fear, and Amy had a wide smile on her face as everyone's anger wasn't at her at the moment.

"Circus freaks?" Lindsay nearly cried out, tears in her eyes clearly visible.

"Soldier, take those words back, or walk away. Now." Brick demanded and Alejandro stood upright.

"Oh I'm sure it doesn't matter. After all, why would someone who thinks of us, and I do quote, as insignificant specks of dust." Alejandro fueled the flames against Scarlett, whose eyes widened in recognition.

"A speck of dust? I'll show you a speck of dust, you little…" Emma seethed in anger as she started to stomp towards Scarlett, but was held back by Devin, who was staying quiet in response to the situation.

"Oh this is hilarious. You dug your own grave." Amy laughed at Scarlett, who scowled and stormed up to Amy with her hand raised, but was stopped from hitting Amy in the face by Dawn standing in the way, taking the hit for herself. Dawn's face was now red and all Brick saw was red as he tackled Scarlett to the ground.

"Guess we know who we're eliminating tonight if we lose." Emma spat out as she stormed off, with Devin on her heels. Amy was confused as she looked at Dawn with the red mark on her face.

**Confessional:**

"Why did Samey… I mean Dawn, defend me from that nerd?" Amy questioned as she shook her head.

**Confessional 2:**

"I may have taken a misstep in my plans by reacting to Brick like that." Scarlett admitted whilst biting her lip.

**End Confessionals:**

The camera then cuts to Chris watching the Gophers over the monitors in a tent and just laughing at the unfolding scenario.

"Oh Scarlett, that is not how you do well in a team." Chris finally caught his breath and looked over at the Bass monitor to see Tyler attempting a yoyo trick.

"Might as well go see what the Bass are up to." Chris stood up and made his way out of the tent and made his way to the campfire pit where he saw Tyler tied up with a yoyo.

"And you might call that a yo-don't." Chris mocked as Tyler glared at him and walked off as the camera then focused on the rest of the Killer Bass, with Courtney sighing in disappointment.

"So Tyler's yoyo trick sucked." Dave deadpanned and Courtney was inclined to agree.

"If only he hadn't tripped." Beth pointed out, which made Courtney reconsider for a second. If it came down to it, could Tyler actually pull off the trick? Courtney shook her head and stored the thought for later as Duncan held up two spray cans and started spraying a plank of wood that he got from somewhere, Courtney assumed it was probably off of the cabins or something.

It took Duncan a couple minutes to finish, but when he was done, he held up a red and blue caricature of Chris's face.

"When you're being judged, appeal to their ego." Duncan pointed out and DJ, Kitty, Beardo, an untied Tyler and Ezekiel clapped.

"Guess you're in." Courtney conceded and Duncan bowed in exaggeration.

"I am so grateful." Duncan mocked and started cackling as he slammed the piece of wood on the ground, shattering Chris's face.

"Oh that feels good." Duncan sighed happily as he pulled out his knife and started twirling it.

**Confessional:**

"I never knew Dunc was such a good artist. Good for him." DJ nodded with a smile.

**End Confessional:**

The camera then shows DJ twirling around in a ballerina's outfit with two ribbons, doing a ribbon dance. Most everyone was cringing at the sight, even Chef who was bringing them some moldy sandwiches for lunch.

"Just… no. DJ, why?" Duncan shook his head in disappointment and DJ looked away in shame.

**Confessional:**

"Dude's a good guy, but man does he do the most girly things at times." Duncan stated as he shook his head in annoyance.

**End Confessional:**

"I got this, eh." Ezekiel claimed, putting an apple on Beardo's head after he volunteered to help his teammate. Ezekiel pulled back the string of a bow with an arrow on it and let it fly, striking right through the center of the apple.

"Guess Homeschool is in as well with Duncan. Maybe I could sing as the last talent?" Courtney offered and Kitty shook her head.

"Think about who the judge is. Chef. Do you think he'd want to listen to a song?" Kitty questioned and Courtney looked over at Chef, with moldy sandwiches in hand, as he threw one in his mouth and swallowed it whole before reaching down his throat to pull out a fork.

"Agreed." Courtney conceded and Beardo walked up with a large bottle of soda in hand. He proceeded to chug it down and waited a second.

Suddenly Beardo burped out, "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZeeeeedddd!" Beardo quickly recited the alphabet without a breath and all the guys started cheering as a watching Chef actually looked semi-impressed making Courtney's eyes widen.

"Guess we got all three acts." Courtney declared but Dave spoke up.

"That last one was disgusting, can't we do something else?" Dave questioned, but Ellody put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you had simply observed Chef's reaction, it will benefit us in the long run, even if we are grossed out by the action." Ellody pointed out as Chef was talking to Beardo.

"Show me how to do that sometime maggot." Chef ordered and Beardo nodded.

"Sir yes sir." Beardo saluted with pride and a wide smile as Chef tossed their teams the moldy sandwiches, which made Dave loudly gag at.

**Confessional:**

"Why must the food here be so disgusting?!" Dave cried out as he held up the moldy sandwich.

**Confessional 2:**

"Perhaps I can help Dave with his phobia of disgusting things, such as germs, since he is offering to throw a party for me should he win the show. But still, why help someone like me?" Ellody expressed her thoughts as her eyes filled with self doubt.

**End Confessional:**

The camera then cut to Brick and Alejandro sitting at the docks together, overlooking the waves.

"What did you want to talk about mi amigo?" Alejandro questioned as the waves lapped at the supports of the docks.

"I know you're the one who spread rumors about Justin." Brick bluntly stated and Alejandro's eyes filled with anger before he talked calmly.

"Que? How do you suppose this?" Alejandro questioned, internally yelling at his stupidity.

"Lightning told me and I believe him. Who else would do it? Scarlett, Lightning, Justin, Amy and Scarlett are off the table from their reactions, Emma's only after Duncan, and Devin and Dawn have no reason to go after him. Just… explain." Brick took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's a game. He was just someone that needed to go in order for me to be nearer victory." Alejandro explained and Brick's eye twitched.

"Just someone that needed to go? Did you even get to know him at all? To know what kind of person he was? No, because your ego blinded you to any other option! You don't get it do you sir! People are not just objects to throw away! You cannot decide their fates!" Brick yelled in anger, showing his anger similar to earlier.

"This is un competition, mi enemigo. We decide each other's fates here. That is the point of the competition." Alejandro reasoned but Brick kept going.

"A soldier does not make those decisions himself. Who leaves and who stays is currently a team worry and problem, not one for you to take upon yourself to decide. What I hate, more than anything, more than my fear of the dark, more than fear of not getting this money, is letting people down. If you think I'll let this keep up any longer, then I'll let Justin and Dawn down. Watch your back." Brick finished before walking off with his eyes straight ahead, not looking back to see Alejandro's scowl.

**Confessional:**

"Congratulations Brick, you now have an enemy in me. And I'm gonna be your worst nightmare." Alejandro threatened with his eyes narrowing, "He did mention something about fearing the dark, sí?"

**Confessional 2:**

"I don't know if that was the right decision or not, but I am staying true to my morals about it, so I suppose I'll be fine." Brick said, rubbing his arm nervously

**End Confessional:**

The camera then cuts to all the Killer Bass sitting together at a table in the mess hall.

"Eh? What's a video game?" Ezekiel is heard questioning, making Duncan groan.

"Dude, you really are isolated out in the country." DJ shook his head in exasperation.

"Video games are so cool. There's so many different genres, like platformers, RPGs, fighting games, open world exploration, and so much more. Hey, when we get back to the cabin, I'll let you play my DS that I smuggled in." Beardo said with enthusiasm and Ezekiel tilted his head again in confusion as Beardo started explaining in more detail.

"Ahem, can we talk about anything other than video games? I'm sure not all of us want to hear this." Courtney questioned but knew she wasn't heard as Kitty and Ellody both started throwing in their own tastes in games, with Ellody mentioning how she enjoyed RPG and strategy games, while Kitty mentioned she liked playing more cartoony style games no matter the genre, be it RPG or platformers. Beth also mentioned her love of simulation games, such as farming simulators, and how she loved to build up her own world. Courtney silently started poking at her dinner

**Confessional:**

"Sometimes I feel like the odd one out on our team. Ezekiel's the literal outcast, but me? I'm just… boring." Courtney pulled her knees up to herself and started quietly crying into her legs.

**End Confessional:**

Dave shook his head at the conversation as he rarely played video games and as Tyler started talking about sports games, Dave looked at Courtney and noticed her saddened state. Dave, sitting right next to her, tapped on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey, I don't play many games either. I'll try to change the conversation for you. Do you play any sports?" Dave whispered over the loud conversation and Courtney nodded, sniffling as she straightened herself up.

"Hey Tyler, speaking of sports games, what kind of sports do you actually play?" Dave questioned and Tyler pumped his fist.

"All sorts. I play football the most, but have also played basketball, baseball, soccer, hockey, track and field, crosscountry, and even swimming." Tyler claimed proudly and Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"Dang, that's a lot. I've played my fair share of football and hockey. Some of the few games that let you actually slam your opponents around." Duncan smirked and Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Okay Mr. Destruction, of course you only play football and hockey for the violence. I personally have done soccer and swimming." Courtney retorted and Duncan rolled his eyes back in response.

"Got it Princess. Actually, a couple of my friends back home told me to join the teams on a dare and were on the teams themselves. Can't back down from a dare," Duncan patted his chest and raised his hand high, "Guy's code."

"He's not wrong." DJ chuckled and Kitty shook her head.

"Boys." Kitty said in exasperation as Ezekiel looked confused again

"What's the Guy's code?" Ezekiel questioned, making every boy at the table groan as they contemplated how to explain it to him. Beth, Ellody, Kitty and Courtney laughed as the boys tried and failed to explain the code to Ezekiel.

**Confessional:**

"Then again, my team is feeling more like a family every day." Courtney admitted shamelessly with a small smile as she wiped her tears away.

**End Confessional:**

Alejandro is then seen walking through the woods when he hears some interns talking and ducks behind a bush.

"Hey did you hear about that Dawn girl?" Male intern number one asked male intern number two who shrugged.

"I heard that apparently…" The camera then focuses on Alejandro, silencing the audio of the interns but focusing on the growing smirk on Alejandro's face.

**Confessional:**

"Interesting. Muy interesante indeed." Alejandro cracked his knuckles as he leaned back in the confessional

**End Confessional:**

The camera then cuts to every camper sitting in the seats at the amphitheater as Dawn, with a small ice pack on her face, walks to sit down, but Alejandro grabs her by the wrist.

"Senora, I do not like threatening pretty girls like yourself, but if you and Brick get in my way anymore, I will reveal your secret to the rest of our team." Alejandro threatened and Dawn tilted her head.

"What secret?" Dawn tilted her head, but her eyes filled with fear as she could already tell which fear through his aura.

"You know which one, enemiga." Alejandro answered ominously and Dawn gulped in fear.

**Confessional:**

"How? How? How?" Dawn hyperventilated as she rocked back and forth on the confessional toilet, her voice getting more scared as she kept repeating.

**End Confessional:**

Dawn shuddered as she sat down, avoiding everyone on her team as she sat in the far back.

"First up on our show tonight, Lindsay's cheer routine." Chris introduced and Lindsay came cheering down the aisle as she ran to the stage, pom poms in hand. Lindsay flipped onto the stage, landing in a split with her pom poms as she did.

"Woo hoo!" Lindsay did multiple backflips, before doing cartwheels, but dumbly went to scratch her head and fell flat on her face.

"Ouch. Let's see how Chef rated that one." Chris walked onto stage, helping Lindsay up from the floor.

"Two. I don't even like cheerleaders anyways. Always too ditzy." Chef stated from his table at the front of the audience.

"What's ditzy mean?" Lindsay asked as she walked off the stage and Chris shook his head.

"Killer Bass, Ezekiel is up first for you with his archery." Chris announced and Ezekiel nervously walked up to the stage with his bow and arrow in hand as Chris placed an apple on top of an intern's head. Ezekiel gulped as he steadied the bow and glanced at the audience and dropped the bow and cowered down in fear. Chris sighed as he looked to Chef, who gave a one out of pity.

"Stage fright dude?" DJ questioned as an intern helped Ezekiel back to his seat and Ezekiel nodded, still shaking nervously.

"Somehow, the Gophers are in the lead. Maybe make that lead a bit larger if you want to win. Next up, Lightning's football tricks." Chris announced and Lightning cheered as he started running up the aisle to the stage, but tripped and started rolling down towards the stage, but caught himself with his football, slamming it into the stage to break his fall.

"Oh that sucks. Seems like Lightning can't perform, getting an automatic one. Guys, this is a talent show, not a disaster show." Chris informed without sympathy as Duncan started walking up to the stage without any indication.

"Next up is everyone besides Emma's favorite punk, Duncan, with some graffiti art." Chris announced as an intern placed a plank of wood on the stage as Duncan shook two cans of spray paint.

After a minute of waiting, Duncan held up a caricature of Chris in blue and red. Chef looked impressed but Chris scowled.

"My chin does not look like that." Chris claimed with a pout and scowl to which Duncan gave the finger.

"Five points punk. The different colors throw it off." Chef huffed out and Duncan shrugged as he got the most amount of points yet.

"Lastly, we have Alejandro showcasing some of his flexibility." Chris motioned for Alejandro to walk to the stage, in which he got up on his hands and started walking before grabbing the stage with his feet to lift himself up onto. Alejandro proceeded, still standing on his hands, to use his feet to tie his hair out of the ponytail he had it in earlier.

"Impressive skills. But let's make it a bit more interesting? Can you dodge some tennis balls like that?" Chris questioned as tennis balls started flying at Alejandro from off the stage, the tennis ball machines manned by a couple of interns. Alejandro bobbed and weaved through the tennis balls perfectly when suddenly one hit his hand, causing him to fall.

"I'd give it an eight. I remember trying doing that as a teenager and failing." Chef smiled to himself as Alejandro sighed a breath of relief as he got back on his feet.

"Eleven points to six. Beardo's burp-apalooza needs at least six points to win." Chris announced making Beardo start sweating bullets.

**Confessional:**

"I'm a bit worried I'll turn out like Ezekiel up there, but my team needs me to win. They trust me to do it, so I'll do it." Beardo started hyping himself up with noises of cheer from his mouth.

**End Confessional:**

Beardo stood on stage nervously as he started chugging the bottle. Halfway through, he started coughing from his nervousness and spat out the drink as he stood on stage.

"Guess Beardo loses…" Chris was about to announce but Beardo held up his hand and took a deep breath and let loose a burp.

"ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWX…" Beardo was stopped by having to take a breath and coughed and looked down in disappointment.

"Well Chef, what do you have to say about this?" Chris questioned the usually angry Chef Hatchet, who looked contemplative at the moment.

"Seven. One point off for every letter missed. So Killer Bass win again." Chef proclaimed, causing the Killer Bass to cheer in excitement as Chris grumbled and handed a hundred bucks to Chef Hatchet.

**Confessional:**

"Ay caramba. Can't we win more than once?" Alejandro asked as he held up a marker and Scarlett's picture and crossed it out.

**End Confessional:**

"Welcome back Gophers. Wow, it's been so long." Chris taunted from the podium at the campfire ceremony and Amy scowled.

"Yeah yeah. Just hand out the fucking marshmallows." Amy snapped in annoyance, her eyes flickering to Dawn for a split second as she saw the mark still on her face from Scarlett, but went back to glaring at the host.

"Hush! No interruptions," Chris demanded, making the Gophers quiet down, "Marshmallows to Emma and Devin." The two of them caught their marshmallows as Chris threw them.

"Dawn, Lindsay, Brick, and Alejandro as well. Amy heads up." Chris threw the next couple, with Amy finally not being in the final two. Now Lightning and Scarlett looked at each other, Lightning confidently and Scarlett in resignation.

"Unsurprising, Scarlett's here from her breakdown earlier. By the way, hilarious to watch." Chris taunted, making Scarlett hiss at him in annoyance.

"Okay Medusa, enjoy your marshmallowless elimination." Chris tossed the last marshmallow to Lightning without any more hesitation and no build up.

"After today, that was to be expected. Farewell. Pray you don't cross my path again you simple heathens." Scarlett seethed out in anger, walking to the Dock of Shame without anyone following her and without a goodbye.

"Sha-good riddance." Lightning ate his marshmallow and tilted his head, "A bit chewy for sha-Lightning."

"We are not gonna be back here next time, got it?" Emma stated harshly making her team nod in agreeance and she took a second to look at her team. Dawn looked extremely nervous, Alejandro and Brick were glaring at each other, Amy kept darting her eyes at Dawn in confusion, and only Devin and Lindsay seemed to be acting normal, talking about her performance in the talent show.

"Tomorrow morning, we are all sitting down together at breakfast and talking. I am not letting all the drama happening right now hurt our performance. Got it." Emma stated, rather than asked, before walking off back to the cabins followed by her teammates.

**Confessional:**

"If it's up to me to be the leader of this team, I'll do it. Duncan will just have to wait." Emma decided, crossing her arms, ending the episode instead of with a concluding statement from Chris McLean.

**End Confessional:**

**AN: No closing remarks from Chris this time. I felt this confessional was a better conclusion than a recap. Anyways, there are definitely questions up in the air, my mind goes to Dawn and Duncan as key points as stuff I am keeping secret until the time of reveal. I will hint at some things, but nothing major. Anyways, when planning stuff out, Amy was originally supposed to leave this chapter, but I decided I can do much more with her rather than her be canon fodder like Anne Maria or Blaineley, thus Scarlett was eliminated in her place by pissing off her team by her insulting comments. I'm gonna keep quiet about Scarlett for the future, as that would go into spoilers. Anyways, no I am not biased towards the Killer Bass with three wins. It's just how the cookie crumbles with eliminations at the moment. Don't worry, more Killer Bass will be leaving in the future. Quick side note, I want to just ask a question for anyone reading to reply in the reviews with. I want to know your prediction for who will make it to the merge. I'm just highly curious and love reading reviews on my stories. It'd be appreciated. Anyways, have a good (insert time of day here).**

**Devin****: Scarlett**

**Brick****: Scarlett**

**Dawn****: Scarlett**

**Lindsay****: Scarlett**

**Lightning****: Scarlett**

**Amy****: Scarlett**

**Scarlett: Amy**

**Elimination Order:**

**22: Blaineley (The Washed Up Celebrity)**

**21: Justin (The Supermodel)**

**20: Anne Maria (The Jersey Shore Reject)**

**19: Scarlett (The Combustive Scientist)**

**18-1: Unknown Order**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey welcome to another episode of this fanfiction. I've been getting a lot of time to write, so I actually took some time and planned a bit ahead for this, because I never usually plan stuff when I'm writing. I like going with the flow. Hey, and I got the theme song part done for this fanfiction. I'll put it in every chapter following Not So Happy Campers Pt 2. Anyways, enjoy.**

Chapter Six: The Sucky Outdoors

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island," Chris greeted the viewers as he stood on the docks, "Last time, we had a summer camp classic. A talent show. A lot of mess ups occured," A clip of Lightning ruining his football and Ezekiel cowering from his stage fright are shown, "But once again the Killer Bass won. But as they were cheerful, the Screaming Gophers descended into further drama. Alejandro and Brick are now enemies, Alejandro has blackmail on Dawn, Amy is confused in terms of Dawn, and Scarlett got her entire team to hate her and got her booted off. Man, some of the insults she said on the Boat of Losers afterwards, who knew she had it in her." Clips are shown from Brick and Alejandro's confrontation, to Alejandro threatening Dawn, to Dawn blocking Scarlett from slapping Amy, to a never before seen clip of Scarlett sitting in the Boat of Losers, clearly muttering unheard insults towards the campers.

"Will Emma be able to pull her team together? Will the Killer Bass have any arguments? What is the secret Dawn is hiding? Perhaps those questions will be answered, here today on Total Drama Island." Chris finished up when suddenly a splash of water came up, making Chris sputter as he spat out water. The camera then pan downs to the water where Duncan is cackling after he splashed water on Chris. The camera then cuts to show the theme song and intro.

_**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,**_

_The camera first shows Chris at the docks as a boat docks and then the camera flies through the island to show cameras in the trees and bird nests before the camera flies into the shark infested waters beneath the cliff. Beardo is seen quickly swimming away from the sharks._

_**You guys are on my mind.**_

_Beardo is then fished out of the water by Brick who helps him onto a raft as Dawn tames the sharks chasing Beardo and the camera pans to the nearby beach to show Beth, sighing in relief that Beardo was safe._

_**You asked me what I wanted to be**_

_Amy is then seen chasing Ezekiel around with a wooden bat and run through the beach and into the woods_

_**And now I think the answer is plain to see,**_

_Amy and Ezekiel run past DJ who is meditating peacefully as Amy and Ezekiel's presence shocks the animals meditating on DJ into biting him._

_**I wanna be famous.**_

_DJ runs by the confessional with the animals biting him, and Duncan laughs as Emma glares at him and Kitty pats her sister on the back in assurance_

_**I wanna live close to the sun,**_

_DJ proceeds to also run by Tyler, Lindsay and Lightning, who don't pay him any attention. Lightning is seen doing some tricks with a football and Tyler is tied up in a yoyo and Lindsay is seen clapping, but is unsure of for whom._

_**Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,**_

_DJ trips and falls into the mess hall, the animals running off of him and Chef growling at the animals, as well as a tied up Dave and Ellody, causing the animals to run off as Dave and Ellody gulp in fear_

_**Everything to prove, nothing in my way**_

_The camera then pans to Alejandro on the docks, being pestered by Blaineley and Anne Maria and is saved when Amy pushed them off to get to Ezekiel, who ran by a moment before. Amy then lunges at Ezekiel, but is pushed off by a smiling Alejandro._

_**I'll get there one day.**_

_Scarlett watches this scenario unfold with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face as she types on a calculator for some sort of equation._

_**Cause, I wanna be famous!**_

_The camera then pans to show Chef at the docks with Chris as Justin tries to meet Chris's smiling capabilities and is pat on the back by Devin in reassurance_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**_

_The camera then shows Brick and Dawn nearby on their raft, trying to hold off another shark from taking hold of Beardo as Lightning jumps in the water and punches it, making Lindsay clap nearby to Tyler's dismay_

_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

_The camera then shows Beth twirling batons that were on fire, but dropping them on the dock. The camera then uses the fire to transition to nighttime, with every camper gathered around the campfire._

_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

_Duncan and Kitty go to kiss when Blaineley shows up in between them and uses Kitty's phone to take a picture of them, prompting Duncan to jump at Blaineley to beat her up. Kitty sighs in exasperation as the whistling of the theme song is concluded._

The camera then cuts to the mess hall where the Screaming Gophers are all gathered, with some eating, while others just sit there talking, poking their food. Emma then coughed to get the attention on her.

"Now, if everyone can listen. Brick, explain why you and Alejandro keep on giving each other dirty looks and why last night you started freaking out when we were all sleeping." Emma looked at the cadet, who looked away from Alejandro and sighed.

"Will you even believe me if I say the truth?" Brick turned away and Emma's eyes narrowed.

"Yes. Through the short time I've known this team, you are one of the least likely to lie." Emma assured him and Brick's eyes went to Alejandro and was about to speak when Chris's voice was heard over the loudspeakers.

"All campers to the campfire. Time for suffering… I mean today's challenge." Chris corrected himself, making Devin snort as everyone else left the mess hall, leaving him to go ahead and catch up.

**Confessional:**

"That attempt was a bust. I'll try to get Alejandro to say something. He is in an alliance with me, so if he lies, he's going down." Emma decided as her eyes drifted to the confessional wall and growled as she saw a carving of a heart with DxK inside it.

"Duncan!" Emma yelled in anger

**End Confessional:**

"Campers, today's challenge is the toughest yet. Truthfully, some of you may not make it back alive." Chris said dramatically, causing gasps and Duncan to pump his fist in excitement.

"You're lying, right?" Courtney questioned nervously

"Naw, I'm joking. You just need to spend a night in the woods and make it back here first." Chris assured and Courtney stopped shaking as DJ put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

"Here catch." Chris tossed a map and compass to both teams, with Duncan quickly catching his team's as the Gopher's map and compass hit off Lindsay's head, but was grabbed by Brick.

"Maps to your campsites for the night as well as a compass." Chris motioned to the maps and compasses and eyes definitely rolled at this obvious statement.

"Uh, what do we do for dinner?" Lindsay questioned and Chris shook his head.

"You forage and hunt." Chris answered to which Duncan smirked brightly.

**Confessional:**

"Yeah, I'd be a bit more excited if I could hunt, but I'm on parole, so I can only fish. Still, it is enjoyable. Then I get to skin the fish for dinner." Duncan stabbed his knife into the wall to carve a fish.

**End Confessional:**

The camera then cuts to show the Killer Bass walking through the woods after the challenge was told to them.

"This walk is reminding me of home, eh. Me and my mom used to go on walks like this all the time." Ezekiel mentioned as the Killer Bass walked over a fallen log on the river to get to the other side.

"Man, it must be nice living out in the wilderness." DJ grabbed Ezekiel by the arm as he almost tripped and fell into the wilderness.

"Just be careful for bears, right." Ezekiel shrugged as he adjusted his toque and kept walking.

"Ain't that true," DJ nodded as he rubbed his arm, "A bear attacked me as a kid because my brothers kept throwing rocks at it. Nearly took my arm clean off."

"Hey, I once wrestled a bear." Duncan added in, putting his arms around DJ and Ezekiel.

"Eh?" Ezekiel responded in confusion, unsure how to react.

"It was a dare from… one of my friends." Duncan answered hesitantly which confused DJ, but DJ respected his privacy and didn't dig in further.

"Here we are. A crappy campsite." Courtney announced, pointing out the worn out tents and nothing else.

"He really spared every expense." Duncan snarked, causing some laughter.

"We're gonna need some people to go get some firewood and sticks. DJ, Dave, Ellody. Can you do that?" Courtney asked and DJ gave a thumbs up and Dave nodded and Ellody gave a shrug, not minding the task.

"I'm gonna go fishing. Hey kitten, want to join me?" Duncan responded and Kitty rolled her eyes.

"My name's short for Kitsune by the way." Kitty pointed out as the two started walking off.

"Okay, I'll start calling you Fox then." Duncan answered and Kitty shook her head as they disappeared into the woods.

"Beth, Beardo, Tyler. Go look in the woods for some berries. I'm not relying on only fish." Courtney ordered, leaving only her and Ezekiel at camp.

"What are we gonna do, eh?" Ezekiel asked as he grabbed a stick off the ground.

"Keep an eye on the campsite, in case any of the Gophers get any ideas." Courtney reasoned and Ezekiel shrugged as he started whittling at the stick he picked up.

The camera then cut to the Gophers arriving at their campsite. Dawn's eyes brightened as she as in the wilderness now.

"Now we need some survival duties. Alejandro, you're with me and Devin to go find some food. Lightning, Lindsay and Amy, you three go find some firewood and some rocks as well to contain the fire. Brick, Dawn, keep an eye on the campsite in case there's anything McLean tries to do to hurt our chances, like having the cameraman setting our tents on fire." Emma glared at the cameraman who looked away in fear.

**Confessional:**

"Nope. No interference from me tonight. Although spontaneous combustion is an idea I have for the future. I'm gonna leave them to their own devices to survive. I have a meeting with the board of directors tonight about the future of the show." Chris patted his hair slightly to keep it perfect.

**End Confessional:**

Duncan is seen sitting at the edge of a stream with Kitty as he uses a makeshift fishing rod and waits patiently.

"So Duncan. Can you tell me more about you? I know we've had those group talks, but anything you say here I won't share." Kitty wondered and Duncan coughed.

"I have plenty of stuff I've kept from the others. Like… oh you wouldn't like this. One time, my friend dared me to sneak into the girl's locker room and I was caught and my parents had me wear girl's clothes for a week. You wouldn't imagine the ridicule I got." Duncan laughed at himself and Kitty giggled as well.

"You deserve that one. Hey, say cheese." Kitty pulled out her phone for a random picture and Duncan was startled and fell into the river. Kitty panicked, dropping her phone on the ground and helping Duncan out of the water.

"Fox, don't startle me." Duncan shook his mohawk of water and Kitty glared as the water got on her face, but she immediately started laughing.

"Probably startled all the fish away." Kitty deduced and Duncan laid backwards on the ground, putting the fishing pole aside.

"So why did you join the show Fox?" Duncan asked as he let his eyes close and Kitty lay back next to him.

"Honestly, I didn't come to win. I just came to meet new people. Ever since Jake, Emma's ex, broke up with her, she's been trying to keep me away from anyone, even our parents. I just am not one to deal with that, so I came here to meet people. How about you?" Kitty asks and Duncan winces slightly, but is unseen by Kitty.

"I came… to pay something off. Let's just say, I need to give someone money for my biggest mistake. And no, you're not getting anymore than that out of me." Duncan sits up straight with a stretch.

"Is it what you have nightmares about?" Kitty asked, still laying down.

"Who told you?" Duncan questioned threateningly as he reached for the knife he had in his pocket in, but quickly put his hand back by his side.

"Courtney says DJ told her. Said it was why you were sleeping during dodgeball." Kitty responded, sitting up and seeing Duncan wipe away a single tear.

"Let's head back. We should probably find somewhere else on the way to fish." Duncan quickly altered the subject and Kitty shrugged and followed him.

**Confessional:**

"Dunc's hiding something from me. I won't dig into it, but if it's causing him nightmares…" Kitty looked concerned as she talked to the camera.

**End Confessional:**

The camera then cuts to Brick and Dawn sitting at the campsite and Brick is seen poking the ground as Dawn pets a squirrel that came to her.

"Oh yes little squirrel. We are only staying the night. No need for concern." Dawn pet the head of the squirrel to reassure it.

"How are you so good with animals? Most just want to kill me." Brick motioned to the squirrel who snarled in anger at him.

"Oh it's quite simple. All you have to do is treat them kindly and never raise your voice. Most hate loud noises." Dawn answered quietly and Brick nodded as Alejandro walked back into camp with two dead chipmunks, causing the squirrel to freak out and run off.

"Really?" Brick deadpanned and Alejandro shrugged.

"Those poor animals." Dawn cried out in terror as Emma and Devin ran into camp and Emma's eyes narrowed at Alejandro.

"I knew she wouldn't be okay with that." Emma pointed out as Dawn was panicking and trying to do CPR to the chipmunks.

"Chica, I did not wish to kill them. I was trying to scare off a bear with a sharp tree branch and it impaled those chipmunks." Alejandro tried to assure Dawn, who backed up in a hurry away from Alejandro and the chipmunks and started hyperventilating.

"Probably would've been better to impale the bear with that stick." Devin muttered to Alejandro, who silently agreed as Brick bent down to the crying Dawn and was trying to comfort her.

**Confessional:**

"Why was that tree branch so sharp though?" Devin wondered aloud as he leaned back against the confessional wall in thought, but somehow fell into the toilet and yelled in agony.

**End Confessional:**

"Why'd I have to lose that tree branch? It was calming." Ezekiel wondered aloud as he walked back into camp after taking a short walk, leaving Courtney alone with the camp. Now at the camp Duncan had brought back several fish with Kitty that were now cooking over the campfire with the help of some sticks. Ezekiel tilted his head as he looked at the campfire and gasped.

"Where are the rocks to contain the fire, eh?" Ezekiel basically shouted and everyone looked at each other, Tyler nearly tripping as he just tilted his head.

"I'm such an idiot." Dave's held fell and DJ put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's my fault too. We'll get some rocks real quick. Be back in a few." DJ and Dave proceeded to walk off back in the woods as Ezekiel started walking a different direction.

"Anyone have anything to store water in, eh?" Ezekiel asked before leaving and Courtney tossed him a water flask.

"Thanks." Ezekiel walked off, presumably to go get some water.

The camera then cuts to Lightning, Amy and Lindsay arriving back to camp with firewood and stones and as Amy put hers down, Lightning decided to ask Lindsay a question.

"Why do you sha-like Tyler over me? I'm much better." Lightning arrogantly questioned and Lindsay tilted her head.

"You are? But you aren't Tyler." Lindsay responded as she went to put down her wood and stones. Lightning groaned in annoyance.

**Confessional:**

"Why is it such a sha-big deal if she sha-likes someone else? I dunno. My heart races when I see her, guess that's sha-why." Lightning looked unsure of himself and his question.

**End Confessional:**

"Hey dude." DJ is seen helping Dave pick up some rocks.

"Yeah?" Dave questioned as he accidentally fell backwards, the rocks he was holding falling down.

"Don't worry about that. I'll carry it all. But I have a question for you?" DJ asked and Dave sighed in relief.

"Thanks. Also, go ahead." Dave welcomed the help as DJ kept picking up rocks.

"Do you have a crush on Ellody?" DJ questioned, causing Dave's eyes to widen and start sputtering in shock.

**Confessional:**

"Sure Ellody's cool and all, but… do I like her? She's smart, cool, calculated, kind, a teamplayer, emotionally unsure of herself and I always want to help her with that because… okay I have a crush on her." Dave listed off before realizing the truth and blushing.

**End Confessional:**

"Yeah." Dave admitted as he finally stopped sputtering and DJ smiled.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. In fact, I'm gonna be your wingman." DJ offered and Dave nodded with an anxious expression.

"Sure. Thanks." Dave thanked him as he went to pick up some smaller stones to help DJ out a small bit.

"No problem. We're friends, that's what friends do. Stick our necks out for each other." DJ smiled brightly and Dave gave a small smile back.

**Confessional:**

"Yeah friends. Now I wish Ellody could understand that too." Dave sighed as he thought about his crush.

**End Confessional:**

"Is she okay?" Amy questioned as she saw Dawn crying into Brick's shoulder.

"If only someone hadn't killed those chipmunks and brought them back to be cooked." Emma retorted towards Alejandro who raised his hands in surrender.

"I did not think it through. I didn't think she'd have this kind of reaction." Alejandro admitted and Emma cocked an eyebrow.

**Confessional:**

"I truthfully did not think she'd react like that. I may be trying to run the game, but I can't be too forceful and try to make it happen today. I should apologize." Alejandro stated with his eyes falling downwards.

**End Confessional:**

"Leave her for now. I doubt she wants to talk to you." Emma pointed out, to which Alejandro had to concede that point. As Emma said this, Amy looked away from Dawn with tears filling her eyes.

_Ỉ̶̩̗̫̺́̽̀̐̈́ ̴͚̦̠̃͂͋͠H̶̪̀̒̋͘A̴̭̦͊͠T̷̛̰̲̭̮͓̽̐͆͌Ě̸̡̡̬̱̹̠͆͘̚ ̴̧̹͍̈̉̐̀͌̃Y̴̼̐Ŏ̸̧͓̀U̸̢̩̙̫̇͊͐̿ͅỈ̶̩̗̫̺́̽̀̐̈́ ̴͚̦̠̃͂͋͠H̶̪̀̒̋͘A̴̭̦͊͠T̷̛̰̲̭̮͓̽̐͆͌Ě̸̡̡̬̱̹̠͆͘̚ ̴̧̹͍̈̉̐̀͌̃Y̴̼̐Ŏ̸̧͓̀U̸̢̩̙̫̇͊͐̿ͅỈ̶̩̗̫̺́̽̀̐̈́ ̴͚̦̠̃͂͋͠H̶̪̀̒̋͘A̴̭̦͊͠T̷̛̰̲̭̮͓̽̐͆͌Ě̸̡̡̬̱̹̠͆͘̚ ̴̧̹͍̈̉̐̀͌̃Y̴̼̐Ŏ̸̧͓̀U̸̢̩̙̫̇͊͐̿ͅỈ̶̩̗̫̺́̽̀̐̈́ ̴͚̦̠̃͂͋͠H̶̪̀̒̋͘A̴̭̦͊͠T̷̛̰̲̭̮͓̽̐͆͌Ě̸̡̡̬̱̹̠͆͘̚ ̴̧̹͍̈̉̐̀͌̃Y̴̼̐Ŏ̸̧͓̀U̸̢̩̙̫̇͊͐̿ͅỈ̶̩̗̫̺́̽̀̐̈́ ̴͚̦̠̃͂͋͠H̶̪̀̒̋͘A̴̭̦͊͠T̷̛̰̲̭̮͓̽̐͆͌Ě̸̡̡̬̱̹̠͆͘̚ ̴̧̹͍̈̉̐̀͌̃Y̴̼̐Ŏ̸̧͓̀U̸̢̩̙̫̇͊͐̿ͅỈ̶̩̗̫̺́̽̀̐̈́ ̴͚̦̠̃͂͋͠H̶̪̀̒̋͘A̴̭̦͊͠T̷̛̰̲̭̮͓̽̐͆͌Ě̸̡̡̬̱̹̠͆͘̚ ̴̧̹͍̈̉̐̀͌̃Y̴̼̐Ŏ̸̧͓̀U̸̢̩̙̫̇͊͐̿ͅỈ̶̩̗̫̺́̽̀̐̈́ ̴͚̦̠̃͂͋͠H̶̪̀̒̋͘A̴̭̦͊͠T̷̛̰̲̭̮͓̽̐͆͌Ě̸̡̡̬̱̹̠͆͘̚ ̴̧̹͍̈̉̐̀͌̃Y̴̼̐Ŏ̸̧͓̀U̸̢̩̙̫̇͊͐̿ͅ_

Amy shook her head and then walked away from the campsite to clear her head. Amy sat at the edge of the river and started throwing pebbles into the water.

_S̵̨̲͋̏͗͒͠ĭ̶̤͕̂s̸͈̟̳̹̆͂̍̓͘t̶̥̒̉̈́͒̇e̷͕̦̹̾̊̆̀̕r̷̢̛͔̝̰̳̋̐̔͒s̶̛̯̩̮̄̔̒̅ ̵̲̣͈̰̓̃̊̕͝s̶͉͎̜̫̽̎ḩ̵̨̠͒̏̓̂͜ơ̸͉̘̫̈ư̷̧̨͔ļ̴̛̪̳͙́̓̄͘͜d̵͈͈̗̞̭͐̇̂͠ ̵̮̤͛̉̌̽͐ĺ̸͜o̵̝̳͔̠̅̋̄̀v̵͖̆̿ê̸̡̝̤̇̚ ̶̺̬͒͗́̉͘e̴̢͈̯̟̋a̶͖̗̔̑̎̈́͠c̵̗̖͔̝̓̊̓̈́͘͜h̴͓̪͂̍̎̉̈́ ̸͉̭̮̐͋̈̽ó̷̠̊̋͌͠ẗ̴͎ȟ̷̩͇͖̇̈̾̐ė̶̱͙̣̠̗͂r̴̭̠̭̳͒.̴̦͍̝͚͗ ̴̪́̍̕͝W̵̧͓̜͎̍ͅh̵̲̲̠͕̫͂͝ỹ̸̩̤͂ ̷̛͈̣͐͊ḏ̴͚͍͚̿͌̒̐̄o̵̥͓̗̼̱͗ñ̷̞͉̯͎'̴̜̾t̷̫͖͓̻̔̎͠ ̵̺͐͑́y̵̛̻͘o̵̽͜ȗ̶̞̼̳͠?̴͓̪͇̀̃̈́̀̚_

Amy growled as she launched another pebble, sending it flying down the river. Without her noticing, Devin sat down next to her and started throwing pebbles. Amy then growled when she saw him.

"You okay?" Devin questioned unmockingly, surprising Amy.

"Why do you care? You've wanted me gone since day one." Amy muttered out loud to herself.

"I only voted for you when Justin was eliminated. Only because I didn't think anyone else messed up or had a reason to leave." Devin reasoned and Amy scoffed.

"As if I'd mess up." Amy turned her head away with a scowl.

"Alejandro told me how you tried to aggressively flirt with him, you also didn't help with the hot tub, and you bullied Dawn." Devin listed off as he threw another pebble.

"I…" Amy had no response back and kept quiet.

"It has something to do with your sister, right? You've mistaken Dawn for her, so mind explaining." Devin asked and Amy stared at him in his eyes.

"My sister is the worst person on this planet. Her happy go lucky attitude, getting whatever she wants, thinking she's better than me." Amy proceeded to storm off, leaving Devin alone by the river.

"Guess… she's got some jealousy." Devin deduced as he threw another pebble as the camera cut away to the Killer Bass's base with rocks now around the campfire to protect the grass from catching on fire. Ezekiel is seen drinking from the water flask before passing it around.

"Whoever empties it goes to refill it." Courtney got her share of the water before handing it to Beth.

"Man, whenever the show is over, I think we should all get together to go on a camping trip." Tyler suggested as he ate part of one of the fish.

"Sure. I mean, we're all friends so why not?" DJ agreed and Beardo looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Is it really okay? I mean… what if we can't get together? What if after the show we all hate each other?" Beardo looked a little panicked at the idea, but Dave put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. We'll get together somehow. I mean, us Killer Bass are definitely better friends than the Screaming Gophers right now. Why would we hate each other?" Dave pointed out and Duncan shrugged.

"Two of us face each other in the finale for the money and we all root for different teammates." Duncan hypothesized and Courtney nodded.

"That's true… hey why don't we share who we think on our team will make it to the finale and who we think from the other team will?" Courtney suggested and Beth looked around nervously.

"Are you sure? I mean, what if we don't say someone's name from our team at all." Beth pondered as she fixed her glasses.

"Then we'll say they're the underdog… so Dave will be the underdog." Duncan grinned and Dave rolled his eyes.

"Really funny. I'm sure someone here believes in me." Dave looked around expectantly and Ellody nodded.  
"I believe in Dave." Ellody responded without hesitation and Dave sighed in relief.

"Okay then… I'd think DJ has a chance. Just look at him. Nice and strong. Dude's got skill just with that." Duncan pointed out and DJ smiled.

"Thanks dude, I think you'll make it. I mean, you've definitely got the street smarts." DJ reciprocated the feeling of belief towards his friend and both gave each other a fistbump.

"I think Courtney's got a good chance. After all, she is a CIT." Kitty teased her friend who groaned in response.

"I mentioned that once and you've all gotten on my back for it. Can you drop it?" Courtney asked with annoyance and Kitty smiled.

"Nope." Kitty popped the p sound in the word.

"Okay, I think Ellody has a chance. Her book smarts could help out a bit more than street smarts." Courtney suggested and Ellody tilted her head.

"Uh, in this game, I don't think that's true. But, thanks." Ellody responded with an unsure tone.

"I think I agree with DJ. Duncan's got some good skills." Tyler continued on with the conversation.

"Uh… I think Kitty has a good chance because no one would want to vote her off because she ith very nice." Beth reasoned with a small lisp.

"Aw. Thanks." Kitty smiled brightly at the smaller girl.

"Hmm… I think maybe… probably Duncan to be honest." Beardo answered hesitantly.

"I agree with that, eh." Ezekiel agreed with Beardo as he poked the ground with a stick

"So… Tyler, Beth and Beardo are the underdogs?" Kitty asked with a tilt of her head. Beardo looked unsurprised, Tyler sighed in defeat, and Beth looked upset that no one on her team believed in her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine." Courtney tried to comfort Beth, but Beth didn't respond back and kept eating.

"Out of water. Does someone want to join me to go get some more?" Dave asked and Ellody decided to stand up and join him. After they left, DJ nudged Duncan with his elbow.

"Maybe you can give Dave some relationship advice." DJ said teasingly, causing Duncan to start denying it as Kitty started cackling to the statement.

**Confessional:**

"Man, it's sure gonna be hard to vote someone off of our team when we lose. I think the ten of us are pretty close." DJ stated, crossing his arms at the thought.

**End Confessional:**

The camera cuts away to Dave and Ellody down by the river and Dave was getting the water as Ellody stood near him.

"Ellody, I want to ask you something. Why do you think you're emotionless?" Dave wondered as the water filled the flask.

"Huh? I just… don't understand emotions. What it means to be happy or sad or angry, so I'm emotionless." Ellody answered with an unsure tone.

"No one understands emotions completely. I mean, sometimes when I'm mad or scared, all my thoughts just leave my head and I don't realize what happened until I'm not mad or scared anymore." Dave reasoned and Ellody tilted her head.

"But…" Ellody was about to respond when they heard shouts from the direction of their campsite. Ellody looked like she wanted to run away, but Dave ran towards the screams and Ellody followed. When they arrived at their camp, they saw a bear pinning DJ to the ground as everyone was backed up. Duncan looked ready to kill the bear, but was being restrained.

"We have to do something." Dave told himself before looking at the fish on the ground and getting an idea.

"Shouldn't we just run? Isn't that the logical conclusion?" Ellody suggested as Tyler, Beardo, Ezekiel and Duncan were all listening to Dave making a plan.

**Confessional:**

"That plan…" Duncan began before the camera cut.

**Confessional 2:**

"Is just so dumb…" Beardo did a cuckoo sound and made the motion of a finger circling around his temple to show this.

**Confessional 3:**

"So awesome…" Tyler continued with a smirk.

**Confessional 4:**

"It may work, eh." Ezekiel finished as he scratched his chin.

**End Confessional:**

Beardo started herding everyone not in on the plan, being Beth, Ellody, Kitty and Courtney, out of the way as Dave grabbed a fish off the ground and tossed it to Duncan.

"Hey scruffy!" Duncan shouted as he threw the fish at the bear who looked up from DJ and roared and ran at Duncan. Duncan started running into the woods, with the bear following as well as Tyler and Ezekiel close behind.

"What are you boys up to?" Courtney asked and Dave rubbed his neck.

"Well, I'll explain when I get back." Dave proceeded to run off after the bear as well and Courtney glared her eyes as she followed behind as Beardo ran off after them as well.

"Guess we thould fix up the camp." Beth lisped as she started picking up the tossed around fish from the ground.

"Man, to think that bear would attack just for the smell of fish." Kitty bent down and picked up the rocks that the bear pushed aside when it destroyed their campfire.

"That's why?" Ellody questioned as she arranged the sticks back into the campfire.

"Yep." Kitty popped the p sound as she placed the rocks back in place.

The camera then cut to the Screaming Gophers' camp where Dawn had finally stopped crying and was eating some berries found in the woods. Brick was currently telling a story about how he took a tooth from a shark once.

"So my pap and I were out on the seas one day to fish. It was stormy, but my pap was crazy and he decided to take me out anyways. So we caught some fish and by noon we had a good amount. But then, the wave started shaking us and I fell into the water. Suddenly there was a brush against my leg and I was scared, but had to get back on the boat. So I waited for the brush again and grabbed the fin of the shark and forced it towards the boat, using my strength to steer it. So then it slammed into the boat and tried to bite me, but before my hand could get bitten, I grabbed the tooth and slammed it into the roof of its mouth, making it swim off as I got back on the boat. Now that shark tooth is my lucky charm." Brick then pulled out a small necklace that had a dirty shark tooth on it.

"Impressive. Perhaps I can relate my time in bullfighting where I took off the bull's horns and used them to trip the bull." Alejandro seemed impressed to the story.

"Hah! You think that's something. Try fighting off a bear with a cast and concussion. That's sha-hard." Lightning bragged with a smile.

"We get it. You three boys are strong and can fight off animals. How about Devin?" Emma decided to turn the conversation away from the animal stories for Dawn's sake.

"Huh? I mean, I'm not too interesting. Biggest thing I've done in my life was keeping my best friend from committing suicide. Not that that's not important to me, it just didn't seem as interesting as your stories." Devin looked ashamed of his poor phrasing of words.

"You… don't really need to share that story." Emma looked uncomfortable and Devin looked ready to agree but his eyes looked at Amy and Dawn and saw the melancholy looks in their eyes and sighed.

"I'll share. Not sharing her name though. Can't have everyone trying to find her due to this show. So… we've been friends since we were kids. Neighbors for almost our whole lives. So yeah we were close friends. But once high school hit, I started drifting apart from her. I started trying to make new friends, trying to fit in with everyone else. I didn't know what happened at her home, that her siblings bullied her and her parents neglected her. She never let me know. But what really hurt her was me dating my ex, Shelly, who I now see is a bitch. She always put others down, but never let me find out. This included my friend, who now barely showed her face around me. One day at school, she went up to the roof and I saw her so I followed. I talked to her and found out how she was contemplating suicide and why. It was a slap to the face. I hurt my best friend for so long and was ignorant of it. Honestly, the only reason I'm here is to get space from my friend because I became so clingy after we talked on the roof. The lesson I took away from that actually was what my friend learned. Others care for you and you should treat them the best you can." Devin wiped tears away and Emma bit her lip as she heard the story and looked at everyone's reactions. Lindsay looked saddened, but not by a large amount. Alejandro had a neutral expression on his face, but his eyes were filled with a small amount of regret. Brick was wiping away his own tears and gave Devin a hug to cheer him up. Amy seemed to shrink in presence as she was staring at the ground. Lightning looked semi-unaffected, but was trying to cheer up Devin with Brick. Dawn however looked on the verge of a breakdown and decided to hide inside one of the tents away from everyone.

**Confessional:**

"I feel like I shouldn't have shared that… but the looks on Dawn and Amy… they had the same look as my best friend. I couldn't not address it. Others do care for them, even if they can't see it." Devin wiped his arm over his eyes.

**Confessional 2:**

"I…" Dawn looked like she wanted to say something but started shaking in anxiety again.

**End Confessional:**

The camera then cut to Duncan at the river with the bear about to swipe its paw at the punk, when a sharp stick flew at the bear and got stuck into the bear's paw. The bear roared as it turned and saw Tyler and Ezekiel with a couple of sticks, only one other sharpened in Tyler's hand.

"Uh… what now?" Tyler whispered as Ezekiel threw more sticks, but they all bounced off the bear.

"Throw the sharp one." Ezekiel nervously stated as the bear ran after him and cornered him at a nearby tree as Tyler hit the bear in the side with the sharp stick and ran at him. Dave, Courtney and Beardo arrived and saw Tyler also cornered at a tree.

"Beardo, make a bear noise." Courtney quickly ordered and Beardo nodded before roaring like a bear, attracting the bear's attention and Duncan took the distraction to tackle the bear to the ground. Duncan and the bear wrestled for a minute until Duncan got the upper hand and pushed the bear into the river.

"That… was cool." Duncan breathed out as he stood up from the edge of the river and held his arm with a wince as it is seen bleeding from a claw mark. Beardo has Duncan put his good arm over his neck for support.

"Let's get back to the campsite. We should be able to wrap it with something." Courtney said and all the boys nodded as Tyler gave Dave a high five.

"Nice plan to get Duncan to throw it into the river." Tyler congratulated and Dave rubbed his neck.

"I just remembered Duncan mentioning wrestling a bear before. I just gave an outline, you guys did everything else." Dave answered sheepishly at the congratulations.

**Confessional:**

"You know, when Dave isn't freaking out about germs, he's a cool guy." Tyler admitted as he straightened out his sports jacket.

**End Confessional:**

The camera then cuts from the confessional to the middle of the night. The camera pans over the Gopher's camp. In the girl's tent, the camera goes over Dawn resting with an arm around Lindsay, unbeknownst to the both of them. Emma and Amy are seen resting undisturbed on the ground as the camera pans to the boy's tent, where Alejandro is sitting outside the ten with one eye open, but is heard lightly snoring, as he is sleeping with one eye open. The camera then shows Brick holding a small flashlight close to himself as Lightning mutters about sports in his sleep and Devin shifted uncomfortably, but eventually calmed down.

The camera then cuts to the Killer Bass at the same time sitting around the campfire, Duncan's arm now in a makeshift sling from part of the tents that were torn to shreds by the bear.

"We didn't finish earlier with our conversation. What about the Screaming Gophers, who of them could make it to the finale?" Courtney stirred the fire with a small stick to keep the wood alight.

"Probably Brick or Alejandro. Guys are determined." Duncan tried to make an arm motion, but winced and let his arm rest.

"Can't argue with that." DJ rubbed his own injuries on his chest lightly to try to make them stop flaring up in pain.

"Yeah, but don't forget my sister. She's a fighter." Kitty added and Duncan shuddered.

"Yeah Fox, let's just hope that she doesn't try to fight me right now." Duncan motioned to his cast and Kitty agreed.

"I don't know. We haven't really gotten to know them well." Beth pushed her glasses up and Courtney hummed at this.

"True. Maybe we should try to get to know them tomorrow." Courtney decided and yawned.

"It's getting a little late. I'm gonna hit the hay." Beardo stretched before laying down on the grass. No one else talked as they all slowly went to sleep.

The camera then cut to sunrise and Alejandro is seen waking his entire team up.

"Es tiempo. We need to go back to camp." Alejandro told his team as they all rubbed their eyes to wake themselves up. Brick glared at Alejandro but nodded as they needed to win a challenge. The team then left their campsite and started running for camp.

The camera then cuts away to Tyler yawning and waking up and realizing the sun had risen and it was past sunrise.

"Guys! We need to get going!" Tyler yelled, waking up his teammates who lay uncomfortable on the ground. Duncan goes to push himself up, but his cast hurts this effort as DJ helps him up.

"Is the other team awake yet?" Ellody wondered as she put her glasses on and handed Beth hers as well.

"Well… probably." Beardo stretched and let out an accidental bird chirp as a yawn.

"Run!" Courtney yelled as their team started running together back towards camp.

The camera then cuts to the Killer Bass making it back to camp together and breathing heavily as Chris approaches them and hands them a couple sandwiches.

"Here. Breakfast." Chris said unconcerned at the moment.

"Did we win?" Courtney asked but spotted through the window of the mess hall the Screaming Gophers all gathered for breakfast.

"Nope. Your team's up for elimination. Take the day to decide the loser." Chris walked off with a smoothie in hand that wasn't noticed before.

**Confessional:**

"It's hard to decide." Dave held up the pictures of his team with a sigh.

**Confessional 2:**

"Gotta choose. Sorry." Kitty apologized as she crossed out a picture.

**Confessional 3:**

"It was really up to who helped with the bear attack. And well…" Courtney looked at the picture as she bit her lip.

**Confessional 4:**

"Man… if what I've been hearing from some of the team is right…" DJ looked down at the pictures in his hands and looked distraught.

**End Confessionals:**

The camera then cuts to the end of the day with the Killer Bass all assembled at the campfire ceremony, Duncan's cast removed and DJ wearing some medical tape around his chest.

"Looked through the footage. Looks like you fish really did attract a bear. Ha! That's great stuff!" Chris smiled brightly and Duncan scowled.

"Anyways. Losers are losers no matter the scenario. And right now, the winning losers who get a marshmallow are… Duncan, Dave, Kitty, Courtney, Beardo, Tyler and Ezekiel." Chris proceeded to toss the marshmallows out to said campers, leaving only DJ, Beth and Ellody without marshmallows.

"Beth, you're safe too." Chris tossed one marshmallow and it landed in the mouth of Beth, who ate it happily. Ellody and DJ looked surprised to their circumstances and looked at each other in fear. Dave's eyes widened as well as his crush and friend were up for elimination.

"DJ, you're up for elimination because of your injuries from the bear. Ellody, you're up for elimination for wanting to run away from the bear and leave DJ with the bear." Chris stated the reasons and DJ looked upset as Ellody tilted her head.

"It was logical?" Ellody responded, unsure of even her own answer.

"Was it? Hmm… well the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…"

DJ and Ellody are seen looking back and forth and then at the marshmallow

"...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

DJ, catch." Chris threw the final marshmallow to DJ, leaving Ellody shocked.

"Wha?" Ellody could barely respond and Dave snapped.

"What is wrong with all of you?! Why'd you vote her off!?" Dave yelled in his own state of shock.

"Dude, she wanted to leave DJ to the bear." Tyler mentioned and Dave sighed as Ellody stood up.

"It's fine. I guess." Ellody walked down to the docks and got on the awaiting boat and Dave yelled in anger as the boat drove away.

"Ouch. Will Dave still trust his team after this? Will the Screaming Gophers win more than once in a row? What challenge will be in store soon? Find out next time, here on Total Drama Island!" Chris walked down the docks as the boat in the distance blared its horn.

The camera then cuts to Emma talking to Dawn in the girls side of the cabin.

"We're about to go talk to the Killer Bass to get to know each other a bit better. Courtney's the one who suggested it. Are you sure you're fine with not coming?" Emma asked as Dawn shook her head.

"I just… need some alone time." Dawn stated and Emma sighed as she left Dawn alone in the girl's cabin. As Emma closed the door, Dawn pulled a small charm out of her pocket, it was the shape of a tree and started rubbing it and whispering a prayer to herself.

The camera then cuts to Emma who is about to walk to the campfire where she sees both teams talking and decides against it and walks away with a small glance towards Kitty, who is laughing happily with Duncan kissing her cheek. Kitty doesn't notice Emma walk off, but Duncan notices and makes up an excuse and decides to go after her, with Alejandro following behind as well to eavesdrop.

"What're you up to?" Duncan asked as Emma stopped outside the communal bathrooms.

"Nothing." Emma looks away and notices Alejandro and slices her fingers over her neck in a threat, which he decides to take and head back to the campfire.

"You know, you think I'm a horrible person. But I'm not the one ignoring their sister." Duncan offhandedly commented and Emma snarled.

"What would you know about our relationship?!" Emma growled out and Duncan's eyes narrowed.

"At least I can have one with her." Duncan shot back before heading off to his cabin, leaving Emma alone. Emma fell to the ground and looked at a small puddle of water that had leaked from the bathroom. She saw her eyes filled with anger and hatred and suddenly they filled with shock.

**Confessional:**

"I… I've…" Emma muttered out loud to herself, not being able to finish her sentence.

**End Confessional:**

Duncan is seen grabbing his pocket knife from his cabin and was about to head back to the campfire when he saw Dawn leave her cabin and walk the opposite direction of the campfire and into the woods. Duncan hesitated for a moment but then decided to follow after her.

**Confessional:**

"Though we're on different teams, I can still tell something is up with her right now. Got to make sure she doesn't hurt herself right now." Duncan stuck his knife into the side of the confessional with his bad arm and winced as he rubbed it.

**End Confessional:**

The camera then pans up above the island, showing the ongoing campfire visible in the sky and the clear lake glimmering beneath the stars before the episode ends.

**AN: Okay so I want to address a few things, mainly Devin and the next episode. Devin's story is something I had no plans to include, but I do make stuff up on the fly and his story he told felt right. Honestly, up until now I've had no plans for Devin, but knew I wanted something. Well I'm giving something. Yes, his friend he was talking about was Carrie, but I gave reason for him not to namedrop her. If you're wondering why in the world would he share that story, read his confessional from afterwards. I'm not saying much beyond that. Next episode is gonna be Phobia Factor, that is true. It'll take a little more time as I try and figure out fears for everyone and challenges. The end of this episode cuts right into next episode as well, so Dawn and Duncan being separate from the group next time is deliberate. Anyways, I don't want to give any spoilers, so just look out for next episode. One other thing to address is the elimination of this episode. Ellody was eliminated before she could get together with Dave. This is for both purposes of furthering Dave as a character as well as Ellody in the future. Anyways, here's the usual votes and elimination order.**

**Duncan: Ellody**

**DJ: DJ (yes DJ voted for himself)**

**Dave: Beth**

**Ellody: Duncan**

**Courtney: Ellody**

**Kitty: DJ**

**Beardo: DJ**

**Beth: Ellody**

**Tyler: Ellody**

**Ezekiel: Courtney**

**Vote Count:**

**Ellody: 4**

**DJ: 3**

**Beth: 1**

**Duncan: 1**

**Courtney: 1**

**Elimination Order:**

**22: Blaineley (The Washed Up Celebrity)**

**21: Justin (The Supermodel)**

**20: Anne Maria (The Jersey Shore Reject)**

**19: Scarlett (The Combustive Scientist)**

**18: Ellody (The Emotionless Genius)**

**17-1: Unknown Order**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Welcome back again. This picks up right where last time left off, so if you need context then read the previous chapter. Otherwise, enjoy.**

Chapter Seven: Phobia Factor

This time the camera doesn't begin with Chris. Instead, the camera follows Duncan as he walks through the woods, following off how he was following Dawn into the woods last time. Duncan follows closely, but for a moment loses where she went and he slams his fist into a tree.

"Damn it!" Duncan yells in frustration as he goes to turn back around when he hears something in the distance from the direction of the beach near the cliff. Duncan runs towards the cliff and sees a small tree charm floating in the water. Duncan's eyes widened as he immediately thought the worst and dove into the water. Duncan kept his eyes open underwater as he looked around, but it was dark and he could barely see. Duncan sputtered back up with a cold expression before he went back underwater multiple times to try again. After the next attempt, suddenly Dawn floated near him on the back of a shark. Duncan guided her towards land and lay her on the sandy beach.

"Guess not all sharks are so bad." Duncan smirked as the shark waved a fin before swimming off. Dawn was unconscious and Duncan immediately started pressing down on Dawn's chest and trying to perform CPR. After a minute of this, Dawn coughs up both water and blood as her eyes open to see Duncan.

"Duncan?" Dawn asks weakly as Duncan sighs in relief as the camera cuts away and the theme song begins.

_**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,**_

_The camera first shows Chris at the docks as a boat docks and then the camera flies through the island to show cameras in the trees and bird nests before the camera flies into the shark infested waters beneath the cliff. Beardo is seen quickly swimming away from the sharks._

_**You guys are on my mind.**_

_Beardo is then fished out of the water by Brick who helps him onto a raft as Dawn tames the sharks chasing Beardo and the camera pans to the nearby beach to show Beth, sighing in relief that Beardo was safe._

_**You asked me what I wanted to be**_

_Amy is then seen chasing Ezekiel around with a wooden bat and run through the beach and into the woods_

_**And now I think the answer is plain to see,**_

_Amy and Ezekiel run past DJ who is meditating peacefully as Amy and Ezekiel's presence shocks the animals meditating on DJ into biting him._

_**I wanna be famous.**_

_DJ runs by the confessional with the animals biting him, and Duncan laughs as Emma glares at him and Kitty pats her sister on the back in assurance_

_**I wanna live close to the sun,**_

_DJ proceeds to also run by Tyler, Lindsay and Lightning, who don't pay him any attention. Lightning is seen doing some tricks with a football and Tyler is tied up in a yoyo and Lindsay is seen clapping, but is unsure of for whom._

_**Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,**_

_DJ trips and falls into the mess hall, the animals running off of him and Chef growling at the animals, as well as a tied up Dave and Ellody, causing the animals to run off as Dave and Ellody gulp in fear_

_**Everything to prove, nothing in my way**_

_The camera then pans to Alejandro on the docks, being pestered by Blaineley and Anne Maria and is saved when Amy pushed them off to get to Ezekiel, who ran by a moment before. Amy then lunges at Ezekiel, but is pushed off by a smiling Alejandro._

_**I'll get there one day.**_

_Scarlett watches this scenario unfold with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face as she types on a calculator for some sort of equation._

_**Cause, I wanna be famous!**_

_The camera then pans to show Chef at the docks with Chris as Justin tries to meet Chris's smiling capabilities and is pat on the back by Devin in reassurance_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**_

_The camera then shows Brick and Dawn nearby on their raft, trying to hold off another shark from taking hold of Beardo as Lightning jumps in the water and punches it, making Lindsay clap nearby to Tyler's dismay_

_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

_The camera then shows Beth twirling batons that were on fire, but dropping them on the dock. The camera then uses the fire to transition to nighttime, with every camper gathered around the campfire._

_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

_Duncan and Kitty go to kiss when Blaineley shows up in between them and uses Kitty's phone to take a picture of them, prompting Duncan to jump at Blaineley to beat her up. Kitty sighs in exasperation as the whistling of the theme song is concluded._

The camera then cuts back to Dawn, who was now sitting in the sand next to Duncan.

"You… followed me?" Dawn coughed again and Duncan looked at the tree charm in his hand.

"Why?" Duncan asked and Dawn looked away, knowing what he was asking.

"You need to be more specific." Dawn answered with a cold tone.

"You tried committing suicide by drowning in the lake. Just be glad that shark helped me find you." Ducan said with frustration in his voice.

"Glad?! Why should I be glad?! I don't want to be here anymore!" Dawn yelled as her fist hit the sand. Duncan bit his tongue to keep any retorts back.

"I… I've tried before. Should've known it wouldn't work out. Didn't work before with a noose or starvation." Dawn lifted up some sand and dropped it back to the beach.

"This island… I love nature to death, but I hate being here. I hate just being!" Dawn yelled in anger and Duncan was left speechless.

**Confessional:**

"I…" Duncan tried to find words but found he couldn't say anything.

**End Confessional:**

"Why?' Duncan decided to ask and Dawn's normally calm eyes fueled with anger at the subject.

"Not…" Dawn was about to say when Duncan grabbed her arm and looked her right in the eyes.

"I don't care if you want to tell me or not. Those feelings will boil over eventually and someone else will find out. I should know…" Duncan let go of her arm and dropped her charm into the sand next to her.

"Have you…?" Dawn seemed to want to ask but stopped herself.

"No, I haven't tried. I just know that keeping my feelings in led to someone d… getting hurt." Duncan seemed to slip on a word but it was glossed over.

"Let's just say… there is a reason I am not the best around others. And it involves my family as well as my school life." Dawn grabbed her charm and glanced at it.

"My aura darkened for so long and I didn't notice. Again, on this island, it darkened again." Dawn muttered to herself with shame in her voice.

"You said family and school. Well, fuck them. The ones who hurt you don't deserve any of your time. If you tell me who they are, I'll go fuck with them myself." Duncan cracked his knuckles and Dawn looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Why? We're not even friends." Dawn asked as she wiped her tears away.

"I'm friends with a bunch of weird people, including my teammates. I mean, I'm friends on this island alone with a germaphobe, a loveable giant, an excitable photographer, prairie boy, a sound machine, a know it all CIT, a clumsy jock and a farm girl with braces. If you being my friend is weirder than all of them combined, then you haven't gotten to know them." Duncan answered as he chuckled to himself.

"Your team is filled with better people than mine…" Dawn mumbled to herself and Duncan's eyes flared with anger.

"I think I've got an idea." Duncan said under his breath and helped Dawn off the ground.

"We're gonna go talk to McLean." Duncan told her and she looked ready to run, but held herself steady and nodded.

**Confessional:**

"Screaming Gopher… you all better beware because I'm not gonna have mercy on you." Duncan slammed his knife into the confessional wall, going all the wall through to the outside and he pulled it back.

**End Confessional:**

The camera then cut to the campfire with every camper gathered around it excluding Duncan and Dawn.

"What elthe ith there to talk about?" Beth questioned as she watched the flames of the fire.

"Hmm. No sé." Alejandro shrugged as he watched Kitty tap her foot nervously and looked around expectantly. He also saw Dave glancing at his teammates with untrust and smirked.

"How about fears? What do you fear the most in the world?" Alejandro decided upon and no one objected, even Courtney.

"I have the biggest fear of snakes. I just don't know why." DJ admitted with his head down and Tyler pat his back.

"Hey don't worry dude, I have a fear of chickens." Tyler admitted and everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dude, that's sha-dumb." Lightning told Tyler who rolled his eyes.

"Then what's your sha-fear?" Tyler mocked and Lightning narrowed his eyes.

"My sha-fear isn't dumb. I fear losing." Lightning admitted with no hesitation.

"Ego." Tyler coughed and Lightning looked ready to strangle Tyler but was held back by Brick.

"Don't do it soldier." Brick told his teammate who crossed his arms but didn't try to go after Tyler again.

"My fear is of the dark," Brick then grabbed a small flashlight out of his pocket, "Don't go anywhere without some light."

**Confessional:**

"Suddenly everyone was confessing their fears. Beth's deathly afraid of bugs, Devin's afraid of flying, Amy's afraid of clowns, Lindsay's afraid of bad haircuts and to no one's surprise, Dave is afraid of germs." Courtney looked bored at the fears.

**End Confessional:**

"What about the two hermanas?" Alejandro turned to Emma and Kitty as Kitty took a selfie.

"Not telling." Emma crossed her arms in defiance.

"We're both afraid of needles." Kitty answered at the same time and then turned to Emma and whispered an apology.

"Well, I have stage fright, like when I freaked out at the talent show, eh." Ezekiel admitted, pulling his toque down as everyone looked at him.

"I'm afraid of jellyfish. I went swimming before and they got all over me." Beardo shuddered as he made fake electrical sounds.

"I fear one thing that I have vowed to not share." Alejandro informed and Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Oh wow the man who suggests sharing refuses to share. What a shock. Thanks for all the information. I'm going to bed." Courtney stood up and didn't tell her fear or give any hints of fear and Alejandro's eyes narrowed.

**Confessional:  
**"She is not as gullible as her teammates. She may interfere with me in the future." Alejandro had his arms crossed and looked to be thinking of something.

**Confessional 2:**

"The only ones not gullible enough to give their fears to the enemy tonight were Dave, myself and Duncan. Wait, where is Duncan?" Courtney straightened up as she questioned the whereabouts of her teammate.

**End Confessional:**

Duncan is seen in the mess hall talking to Chris as Dawn is given a good meal by Chef, a not moldy sandwich and a watermelon slice.

"So you say that if I do that, you'll stir up drama." Chris wanted to make sure of Duncan's proposition.

"It'll probably just be between me and Emma, but maybe pretty boy will try something." Duncan answered as he twirled his knife between his fingers.

"It'd also be a help to her." Duncan motioned to Dawn who is poking at her sandwich.

"That's if the board of directors lets her stay on the show after tonight. I'll ask them at our meeting in the morning before the challenge at noon. I'm also gonna go find out those interns who let Alejandro get that information. They're gonna be fired." Chris answered as Dawn finally started eating the sandwich in small bites.

"Are you gonna keep what happened secret?" Duncan asked and Chris nodded.

"I'm not gonna tell the other campers if that's what you're worried about. Also, tonight Dawn's gonna sleep in Chef's quarters so he can keep an eye on her away from her teammates. Man, I was not expecting this. Maybe we shouldn't have chosen her for the show." Chris looked guilty and Duncan raised an eyebrow in questioning and Chris tossed him a small phone.

"Watch the video. It's her audition tape." Chris told him as he had to sit down and reflect on his choices.

Duncan pressed the play button on the phone and the audio tape began.

"_Hello. Is this on?" Dawn is seen in a treehouse of sorts tapping on the camera._

"_I guess so." Dawn still looked unsure but straightened herself up as she sat on the wood of the treehouse with her legs crossed._

"_My name is Dawn Elizabeth Blair. Uh, I suppose I don't know why I'm auditioning. I think it'd be a nice escape from my life here and if I won I'd donate the money to environmental protection programs." Dawn introduced herself as she tapped her fingers together nervously and grabbed her tree charm and kissed it with a small prayer._

"_I know I'm a bit weird, but…" Dawn didn't seem to want to finish as she started shaking nervously and went to turn off the camera with her hair falling in front of her eyes._

Duncan tilted his head at this as Chef came back into the room.

"We didn't see it until we picked her for the show and she was already given the notice. In the background of the video there was both a bloodied knife and a noose that are very hard to notice as she keeps the camera focused on her until she messes up at the very end." Chris informed Duncan whose eyes widened in shock as that video now held a new context.

"Was that what Alejandro found out about?" Duncan questioned, tossing the phone back to Chris as Dawn was led by Chef out of the mess hall.

"No. And right now, we're making sure no one else finds out. So keep your mouth shut or…" Chris was about to threaten as Duncan stood up.

"Else you'll get my parole officer. I've got it. I'm not an absolute asshat." Duncan proceeded to walk out of the mess hall and into his cabin where the only boy left awake was DJ who didn't notice him as he was busy making his bed as Duncan jumped into his bed and fell asleep.

The camera then cut to the morning with Emma yawning and looking around and not seeing Dawn around and narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

**Confessional:**

"I stayed up very late last night waiting for Dawn to come back and now I wake up and she's not here. What's happened?" Emma questioned, now out of her pajamas.

**End Confessional:**

Emma walked into the mess hall and saw Dawn nervously tapping the table as she was eating an apple.

"Dawn." Emma walked up to Dawn with a neutral expression but then grabbed her into a hug.

"Hey Emma." Dawn yawned as Brick walked in next and walked over to the two of them.

"I need to tell you two something." Dawn told the two of them as they sat down next to Dawn, with Brick still waking up as Emma was giving her a 'what are you gonna say' look.

"I don't know if after today I'm gonna still be here. I did something last night and I… it might get me eliminated tonight. I just wanted to tell you that you two are some of the only people I've ever met that made me feel welcome, as well as Lindsay. I'm sorry." Dawn stood up but Emma grabbed her arm.

"Dawn, what did you do?" Emma asked and Brick bit his lip as he looked between the two girls.

"I… I…" Dawn was hesitant to answer when Brick snapped his fingers to get their attention.

"Emma, let her go. She's upset. She doesn't want to tell us… and that's fine." Brick finished with a deep breath as he looked Dawn in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." Dawn ran off out of the mess hall and Brick pounded his fist into the table.

"Brick?" Emma turned to the cadet who looked mad now.

"She's so upset. Amy is always causing her strife. Alejandro said something to her and made her afraid. And I can't do a thing because of our team!" Brick was at the verge of yelling in anger.

"Alejandro? When did he talk to her about something?" Emma questioned, now suspicious of her alliance.

"At the talent show. I didn't hear what, but I saw Dawn was upset, but I didn't want to interrupt the show to go talk to her. I'm supposed to be a cadet, brave and loyal, but I wasn't brave enough to help my c… friend." Brick answered with his bottom and top teeth grinding against each other.

"Then she started to act less social and more scared. I'm gonna go give Alejandro a piece of my mind." Emma seemed fired up, but was stopped by a shake of Brick's head.

"We can't. The rest of our team trusts him too much. If we confronted him, he could turn it against us and Dawn and get us eliminated. I hate waiting as much as you, but what choice do we have?" Brick responded and Emma had to concede.

**Confessional:**

"If pretty boy thinks he can get away with hurting Dawn, then he's got another thing coming. Alejandro, you're now on the top of my hit list." Emma scowled with a frown.

**Confessional 2:**

"At cadet school, I may not have been the bravest or best teammate. Heck, I was as clumsy as Tyler," Brick admits when Tyler yells a "Hey" in the background and Brick chuckles.

"But here, I've been given a chance to prove myself as a leader. I don't want to win even. I just want to prove my worth. If helping Dawn is what does it, then I'll do so in a heartbeat." Brick gave a salute.

**Confessional 3:**

"Why must everyone make fun of me always tripping?" Tyler questioned as he went to lean against the wall of the confessional and somehow it stood up, but then suddenly the roof of the confessional fell down with Tyler yelling for help.

**End Confessional:**

Later, everyone was sitting in the mess hall for lunch, excluding Dawn, Tyler is seen rubbing his head from the pain as Dave glances around nervously at his team.

"Dude, you'll be fine." Duncan tells Dave as the delinquent pokes at the omelet with suspicion as a bubble pops and lets out a gas.

"I know, it's just that… I really liked Ellody. She made me feel like I had a reason to even be here. I told her if I won I'd throw her a party because she's never been to one." Dave sighed and Duncan bit his lip.

"Yeesh. And I thought you only talked to her because your crush." Duncan admitted and Dave flung part of his omelet at Duncan, who ducked and it hit Amy who yelled in terror as the entire Gopher team laughed at her situation.

"I mean not really. Ellody's just really cool and even if we didn't get together, I'd just want to be her friend." Dave rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Sorry I couldn't help you get together before she left." DJ pat Dave on the back and Duncan smirked.

"You know what Dave? I'll help you out too. Can't let this dude be your only wingman." Duncan motioned to DJ who smiled.

"Do either of you two know anything about helping people get together?" Dave questioned and DJ shook his head as Duncan whistled to get Kitty's attention.

"Hey Fox! Do you think I'd be a good wingman for germaphobe here?!" Duncan called across the table and Kitty gave two thumbs up as she went back to talking with Beth and Courtney.

"I guess, but how can you even help if Ellody is already eliminated?" Dave sighed his question out as he bit into the omelet and immediately spat it out and saw a cord sticking out of the omelet.

"Who even lets him cook?!" Dave pushed his food away in disgust as he shivered slightly.

**Confessional:**

"Dang maggots don't appreciate bad cooking. It helps build character." Chef looked a bit mad at having his food insulted.

**End Confessional:**

"Campers I have an announcement to make!" Chris announced as he walked into the mess hall with Dawn by his side.

"We are swapping two people to different teams. One Gopher will now become a Bass and vice versa." Chris announced and Duncan smirked widely.

"Huh? Team swapaa?" Lindsay mispronounced but still got the question out.

"Yep. So pack your bags and change cabins, Dawn and Duncan." Chris announced and everyone gasped in surprise besides the two who got swapped as well as Emma and Brick, who just looked at Dawn as they remembered their earlier conversation.

"Are you kidding me?" Dave facepalmed as he and Duncan had just finished their earlier conversation about him being his wingman.

"Aw… Dana… Dawn, do you have to leave?" Lindsay asked her friend who nodded quietly as Amy looked at the floor with her eyes closed. Alejandro looked between Dawn and Duncan with suspicion but kept his mouth shut.

"Sorry Lindsay." Dawn apologized but couldn't meet her eyes as she changed seats as Duncan sat down between Lightning and Brick as Dawn sat next to Kitty and Beth.

**Confessional:**

"After last night's events, I asked McLean if I could change teams with Dawn for a few reasons. One is her team sucks and doesn't treat her well and second is that my team has become close and will help her better than a stupid blonde, a cadet and the girl who hates me. Also, I'm thinking of ways to get at mister pretty boy. Maybe fill his hair spray with Chef's grey meat." Duncan tapped his chin as he wondered how to prank Alejandro.

**End Confessional:**

"Hey Dawn. Welcome to our team." Kitty smiled brightly as did Beth. Courtney crossed her arms in suspicion.

"Why did he switch teams? Maybe he's just trying to sabotage us." Courtney proposed and Dawn bit her lip as she prevented herself from saying the real reason.

"He probably jutht wants to make more drama." Beth lisped her idea and Courtney shrugged.

"Knowing Chris, probably." Courtney muttered to herself as she poked at her food.

**Confessional:**

"I am grateful to Duncan. Now, at least I don't have to deal with Alejandro or Amy." Dawn told herself as she fiddled with her tree charm.

**End Confessional:**

"Now for today's challenge," Chris rubbed his hands together in evil glee, "Who's ready to face their fears?"

Everyone looked around at each other in confusion as Chef cackled and tossed a fried chicken to Tyler, who caught it nervously before a live chicken popped its head out of it, making Tyler throw it in terror.

"Like, how did they know that was Taylor's fear?" Lindsay questioned as Emma slapped her head.

"Because you all told them. Last night at the campfire." Emma groaned in annoyance and Lindsay still looked confused.

"Huh? But, like, how?" Lindsay still didn't understand.

"The sha-cameras." Lightning was still just eating his food as he told Lindsay that fact and Lindsay brightened.

"Thanks Lightbulb." Lindsay smiled and Lightning held his tongue from correcting her as she finally gave him attention.

"Exactamundo. You guys provided us the challenge yourselves. Don't worry Courtney, we've got something for you too." Chris smirked evilly and Courtney gulped.

The camera then cut to two different pools next to each other. One was filled to the brim with bugs and the other was being filled by Chef with buckets of grease. Dave looked queasy as he looked at the pool he assumed was for him with the grease.

"Dave, Beth. For you two to pass and get a point for your team, you must jump into these pools of what you hate most. Beth, bugs. Dave, well grease is definitely a germaphobe's nightmare." Chris informed as Dave and Beth looked to each other with a gulp.

"Good luck." Beth told Dave as she pulled herself over the side of the pool and let herself fall into the pool of bugs. Beth proceeded to come up with a smile and bugs in her teeth.

"One point. Dave, you gonna participate?" Chris questioned as Dave looked at the pool with grease leaking over the side. Dave bent down to the ground and started gagging.

"Well then, I guess…" Chris was about to move on when Dave stood back up and with a lot of hesitation, pulled himself over the pool and let himself go into the horrible grease. Dave immediately regretted it as he couldn't stay in for more than five seconds without pulling himself out. Dave then proceeded to vomit out his breakfast and lunch.

"Guess that gives a pass. Dude, go take a shower now. That grease stinks." Chris waved the air in front of his nose to get rid of the smell and DJ helped Dave back up and led him to the bathrooms.

"Guess DJ's busy right now, so we'll move onto Kitty and Emma. Who's ready for getting some blood taken?" Chris pulled out two syringes with small needles on them. Kitty was shuddering as Emma grit her teeth.

**Confessional:**

"We both have the same bad experiences with needles. Our dad is a doctor and we messed around with his equipment at home when we were kids and pulled our blood out and scared ourselves to the point of hating needles in general." Emma explained as Kitty sat next to her in the confessional.

"It's always so much blood. How can such a small needle pull so much blood?" Kitty questioned as she shivered as Emma pat her on the back in order to comfort her.

**End Confessional:**

"So is it with pain numbing or…" Emma asked as Chris stuck the needle into her arm and pulled enough blood to fill the syringe. Emma's eyes widened as she felt faint as Kitty passed out from the sight of Emma doing it.

"Guess Kitty doesn't get a point. Gophers 1, Bass 2. Alejandro, you're needed at the stage within three hours, and Beardo, join Chef down at the beach." Chris informed and Alejandro looked a bit nervous.

**Confessional:**

"No. He could not have…" Alejandro shook his head nervously.

**End Confessional:**

Beardo is seen walking down to the beach as Chef holds up a giant jellyfish, the sight of which makes Beardo run away making alarm sounds as Chef shrugs and throws the jellyfish back into the water.

The camera then cuts to Devin approaching an airplane with Chef grinning evilly in the pilot's seat as he enters the airplane which is old and rusty. The plane then takes off with a screaming Devin.

The camera then goes to Amy looking at herself in a mirror as she walks along the beach when suddenly there's a tap on her shoulder and she turns to see a clown and starts running in her heels. The clown gives chase as he pulls out a flower which is attached to a strong water gun, which hits Amy and forces her to the ground as the clown hands her a balloon. Amy grabs the balloon as the clown walks away and Amy sighs in relief as she gets a point for her team.

The camera then transitions to outside of the bathrooms as Dave walks out and DJ hands him his shoes.

"Thanks Deej." Dave thanks as he slips his shoes on as the two of them start walking towards the mess hall.

"No problem. I am sorry about what happened to Ellody yesterday. Heck, I voted myself off for you." DJ admitted and Dave's eyes widened.

"Really? Guess I should thank you a bit. DJ, you can tell I'm not popular. No girls, not even the nerds or outcasts at my school gave me the time of day. But here, Ellody has been so good to me that I wonder if I was too much in the past with my germaphobia." Dave stated and DJ sighed.

"Dave, as your friend, I want to say your fear is a bit dumb. Germs are everywhere and you can't really do anything about them but have good hygiene." DJ advised and Dave shook his head.

"I just can't explain why… well jumping in grease is a good step right." Dave shrugged as they entered the mess hall and saw Chris next to a snake tank. DJ shuddered as he saw the creature.

"All you have to do is pet it to get a point." Chris motioned to the snake and DJ yelped in surprise as the snake blinked.

"Get over it! It's just a snake!" Courtney harshly told DJ as Dawn walked up to the gentle giant.

"The snake means you no harm. If it'd harm anyone, it'd probably be one of the interns for capturing it." Dawn told her new teammate who gulped and put his hand into the tank and pet the snake, gaining another point for the Killer Bass.

"Devin should be landing soon, so that's a point too. We tried to get Lindsay to wear a bad wig earlier, but…" Chris winced as he remembered the chaos that ensued from Lindsay.

_The camera cuts to earlier in the day as Lindsay sits on a salon chair on the amphitheater stage and Lindsay looks terrified. As Chris puts the wig on, Lindsay flips out and flips the salon chair onto Chris and starts freaking out until the hair falls off her head._

"So we have Gophers with," Chris counted in his head quickly, "Emma, Devin, and Amy getting points, and the Bass got points from Beth, Dave and DJ. We still have Alejandro, Brick, Lightning, Tyler, Duncan, Dawn, Courtney, and Ezekiel. Zeke, my man. You're next. Unless you're gonna be like at the talent show." Chris told the home schooled boy who pulled down his toque over his face.

"I can't do it, eh." Ezekiel said in embarrassment and Chris gave two thumbs up.

"Might as well not waste time then. And then we'll go to Brick and Lightning's challenge. And Lightning's challenge is… nothing! He just doesn't get a point." Chris announced and Lightning's eyes widened as he dropped to his knees and made incoherent sounds over his loss.

"Man, dude can't take loss. No wonder he can't get over the fact Lindsay's interested in Tyler." Chris mocked as Lindsay wasn't paying attention and Lightning scowled and lunged at Chris.

"Lightning's not a sha-loser!" Lightning roared as he punched Chris in the face as Chef came in and tackled Lightning aside.

"Sore loser too. Anyways, Brick! Follow me! Everyone else to the amphitheater. No wait, I need a volunteer to keep an eye on Brick from the Killer Bass. Courtney." Chris decided without waiting and Courtney's eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry. You'll do your challenge at the same time as him." Chris smirked and Courtney started sweating nervously as she and Brick followed Chris out of the mess hall.

**Confessional:**

"There is one thing I fear and that is…" Courtney shuddered at the thought.

**End Confessional:**

"Brick you're gonna be trapped in this box under the sand to prevent any light from entering and Courtney I need you to dig him up after five minutes. Chef! Bring me Courtney's challenge!" Chris yelled as he sipped water from a glass cup as the sun was blaring on the beach. Chef then approached and handed Courtney a bowl full of green jelly.

"Green jelly?" Brick questioned and Courtney looked away in embarrassment.

"How'd you even find out?" Courtney questioned and Chris smirked as an intern wheeled up a monitor.

"Your audition tape." Chris pressed the play button and Courtney is seen on the screen in the school cafeteria in the same outfit.

"_Vote Courtney Lillian Prescott for Class President." Courtney handed someone a small pin when she realized the camera was on._

"_Oh hello. Sorry I'm just working to get elected as Class President right now. I'm a sure fire to win." Courtney told the camera with a smile when someone threw some food at her from one of the lunch tables. Courtney looked distraught over this as the cafeteria started laughing at her, but she held her head up when green jelly hit her in the face and she freaked out for a moment before cleaning it up._

"_Anyways, I wish to join the show to show all of these neanderthals wrong and that I do deserve to be recognized." Courtney told the camera when green jelly hit her again, causing her to hit the camera off the table as she freaked out more._

Courtney looked very embarrassed at her audition tape as Brick swore under his breath about people being idiots.

"Anyways, Courtney, you have to eat this bowl of jelly before digging Brick up." Brick then got into a clear container that looked like a coffin and was put into a hole in the ground as Courtney toyed with her bowl of jelly as Chris and Chef walked off, with a timer nearby set to a five minute alarm.

Courtney stared at her bowl as she grew more queasy over the course of the next few minutes before hesitantly putting a spoonful into her mouth as the timer blared its alarm, signalling her failure and Brick's success, even though he hadn't made a sound.

Courtney threw her bowl at the ground in anger as she dug Brick up with the nearby shovel and Brick shot out of the coffin-like container with a stretch.

"Hey, I did it." Brick threw his arms up in celebration as Courtney's eye twitched in anger.

**Confessional:**

Courtney is seen in the confessional, yelling her head off with swears that are being censored. The time is condensed to only a few seconds as this carries on for thirty minutes straight.

**End Confessional:**

As Brick and Courtney approach the amphitheater, they see Tyler rocking back and forth in a pen with a chicken as Chris shakes his head.

"Alejandro, you're up." Chris announced as Alejandro made his way to the stage as two interns dragged Tyler away from the chicken who bawked in response to him being taken. When Alejandro stood on the stage, a boxing ring came up and Alejandro looked confused.

"Que?" Alejandro wondered as two boxing gloves were put on his hands.

"You must fight with…" Chris pressed a button as a man looking similar to Alejandro came up with a brighter smile.

"Jose?!" Alejandro questioned with anger in his voice as the man looked away from a mirror in his hands.

"Dude's scared of his own family." Duncan snorted as Brick sat down next to him and Lightning started laughing as well.

"Wow, Jacques looks so handsome." Lindsay stared at the new boy as did Amy and Beth as Tyler and Lightning both growled at Jose.

"Sí, mi hermano. You must fight me." Jose smirked as gloves were put on his own hands. Jose started the fight with a right hook, that Alejandro grabbed easily and flipped his brother over.

"No problemo." Alejandro responded as he went to punch Jose's stomach, but was stopped by a punch to the face. This left Alejandro shocked.

**Confessional:**

"Mi hermano just broke a sacred rule of mi familia, los Burromuertos. Never the face. Alejandro Burromuerto will right this wrong. An eye for an eye." Alejandro stated seriously as he looked himself in the mirror.

**End Confessional:**

Alejandro stood back up and wiped his bloody nose with the sleeve of his shirt and lunged at his brother, knocking him to the ground with his adrenaline and started wailing on his brother's face. Chris blew a whistle and Alejandro stopped punching as Chris cackled maniacally.

"Good old siblings fighting each other. Alejandro, one point awarded." Chris gave Alejandro a high five after he removed his boxing gloves.

"Now who do we have left? Duncan and Dawn. Well, we can't really do your fears." Chris announced and Dawn and Duncan looked relieved as everyone else was yelling protests.

"Sorry, but legal reasons. Their fears aren't… being afraid of jelly or something." Chris snorted the joke as Courtney looked down in shame.

"So Screaming Gophers win five to three. Man Bass, you sucked today. Go vote someone off." Chris announced as Kitty looked at Courtney.

"Hey did you complete your challenge? Because that was the same score as earlier." Kitty questioned and Courtney looked away without an answer.

**Confessional:**

"Man this sucks. But hey I should be safe, after all me, Beth and DJ completed our challenges." Dave sighed as he crossed out someone's picture.

**Confessional 2:**

"Man, I am not on a roll recently. Maybe I'm a bit of deadweight right now." Beardo let out a bell sound heard at churches, perhap signalling his doubts at not getting eliminated.

**Confessional 3:**

"Maybe we're voting off someone who hasn't done much?" Beth looked unsure but crossed out a picture.

**Confessional 4:**

"I'm gonna vote out nature girl. Sorry Dawn, but you're too new to our team and you've got to go." Courtney openly admitted her vote as let her eyes drop guiltily.

**End Confessional:**

"Man, you guys need to up your game. Now you and the Gophers will be tied." Chris admonished mockingly.

"Eight to eight." Beardo nodded as he looked at his eight other teammates and bit his lip.

"Yep. And here's your marshmallow." Chris tossed a marshmallow to Beardo, who let out a large sigh of relief that his doubts were for nothing.

"Also, Dave, DJ, and Beth. The only ones to complete their challenges." Chris tossed and Dave and DJ high fived as Beth cheered and hugged Beardo in excitement.

"Kitty, you're too nice so no votes for you. Dawn, you're safe too." Chris tossed and now only Ezekiel, Tyler and Courtney were left staring at the last two marshmallows.

"Tyler, you actually did attempt your challenge." Chris tossed the marshmallow and Ezekiel and Courtney looked at each other nervously.

"Ezekiel, you're here because you didn't want to face your stage fright again. Courtney, you're here because… green jelly." Chris snickered at the end and Courtney turned away in embarrassment and Ezekiel pulled his toque over his eyes.

"And the loser is…" Ezekiel and Courtney weren't looking at all as Chris let the tension build.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Courtney. Zeke's safe." Chris tossed the marshmallow, which bounced off of Ezekiel's toque and into the fire. Courtney was left wide-eyed as she looked at her team.

"What? No! I don't… I can't! I…" Courtney was left stuttering as she tried to comprehend her loss.

"I'm sorry, eh." Ezekiel apologized and Courtney looked at him with fire in his eyes.

"Don't talk to me." Courtney harshly stormed off to the docks, leaving Ezekiel behind without another word to say.

"Harsh." Kitty commented as they saw the Boat of Losers depart without delay.

"Somehow… I feel like somehow I was meant to go instead of her." Ezekiel commented as he watched the boat go over the horizon.

**Confessional:**

Alejandro is seen picking into the ballot box with a knife and smirked as he grabbed the votes out, with a majority against Ezekiel, and put them aside as he picked up his own votes, all against Courtney.

"Courtney, Courtney, Courtney. You're too smart for your own good." Alejandro softly chuckled as he recalled her doing the same as him last night and refusing to share her fear.

**Confessional 2:**

"I overheard Alejandro earlier. He's horrible at keeping quiet. I'll have to prank him in a more discreet way." Duncan toyed with his knife as he started carving into the wood again,

**End Confessional:**

Alejandro is seen walking into the bathroom as Duncan walks up to the outside water storage tank for the showers and dumps in grey meat from the kitchen and runs off cackling. Alejandro is heard screaming in the bathroom as the camera fades to black, signalling the end of the episode.

**AN: Definitely need to address some things. From Dawn and Duncan's interaction, to changing teams slightly, to Courtney getting eliminated. First off, Dawn. I don't want to give away much about her backstory, but let's just say it is definitely bad and drove her far down the deep end. Her course in this story will be one of accepting her past and letting people into her life. That's all I'll say. Duncan's backstory will also be given later as well. And yes, after the beginning of the episode, they don't do much, but I don't want to focus on them all in one episode. No, their arcs will continue longer. At first this episode was gonna be different, at least a couple of fears were changed as well as the aftermath of Dawn's action. I always wanted the aftermath to at least show Chris's humanity and a better part of him, that is really just done away with in later seasons in canon. Dawn and Duncan switching teams helps their stories, with Dawn with new people and Duncan with Emma, Brick and Alejandro mainly. Sometimes, I have to try to include some characters as currently they aren't doing much, like Beth, Beardo, Ezekiel, Lindsay, and even Amy and Devin at this point. If you want them to do stuff, just be patient. They'll get their time. Anyways, the elimination was Courtney. Her elimination was a sort of fusion from the first elimination in canon, with her and Ezekiel as prime voting material as well as Ezekiel getting the most votes, as well as her canon elimination, with the rigging of the votes, this time done by Alejandro because he saw her as a threat that needed gone more than Ezekiel. Anyways, if you have questions just ask and I'll try to respond to the best of my ability. I may not post another chapter in the next week or so because Persona 5 Royal is coming out tomorrow and it's a hundred or more hours to get through, so I'm dedicating some time to that. Anyways, since I don't know what else to ask, I'm curious as to who your favorite character from canon Total Drama is. My favorite is probably Dawn or Noah, not for fandom reasons, but because I honestly like their canon depictions, even if their eliminations are always bogus. Dawn gets a horrible treatment as she's sent off in a garbage bag after being tricked by Scott, who I hate/love as a character, and Noah is poorly eliminated in Island as not wanting to participate, which I find dumb, and in World Tour Team Chris shouldn't have even had a vote because they won the challenge instead of getting preferential treatment, cough Team Amazon not losing someone until right before the merge cough. Noah's elimination in Ridonculous Race is his best one and was fine by me. Anyways, tangent over and I hope you have a good day/night/(insert time of day).**


End file.
